


Supergirl: Legacy

by MarcelineThePansexualQueen, Scarlet_Strange



Series: DC Legacy [1]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Sanvers - Freeform, Slow Burn, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelineThePansexualQueen/pseuds/MarcelineThePansexualQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Strange/pseuds/Scarlet_Strange
Summary: Set after 2x08 of the CW show, more comics based after but still keeping things from the show!





	1. Before the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to add one chapter per week, but no promises.

"How many times do I have to tell her that I'm not like the rest of my family?" Lena quickly marched through her office and sat down in her black leather chair.

"Well...last time Supergirl saw you, you said, “I am a Luthor” right before you launched a rocket with the virus…" If looks could kill, Kara would be dead in a matter of seconds.

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Lena’s expression quickly softened upon noticing the impact of her words took on Kara’s disposition.

“I am…I just…”

Kara stuttered for a moment, trying to form a coherent thought.

“She couldn’t have possibly known that you altered the virus…”

“And sent my mother to jail.” Lena interrupted her and smiled triumphantly.

“Yes, that...” Kara smiled and quickly adjusted her glasses.

 

Kara had always been so nervous when they discussed the topic of Supergirl. She wanted to tell Lena her secret but she knew everyone at DEO would go crazy. It was driving her mad that people judged Lena based on the preconceived notions  of her family name: Luthor. However it wasn't too long ago that she did the same.

 

“How do you even know about all that?” Lena leaned forward as she ran her hand through the thick of her dark hair.

“Supergirl,” Kara gulped, “We are friends… We talk.”

“Are you two that close? CatCo is getting a lot of information from her lately.”

“Uh…”

“Yes?” Lena smiled and raised her eyebrows.

“Miss Grant launched Supergirl. I guess she’s only returning the favor.”

“Is that so?” Luthor slowly leaned back in her chair and bit her lip.

 

Kara turned slightly red. Lena was satisfied with herself. She could do this all day and would never get tired of how cute Kara was in the moments like this. Her eyes sparkled as the reporter rose from the sofa. The silence in the office was interrupted by the buzzing of Kara’s phone. She took a quick look at the message from her sister. Location of a car accident.

 

“I… I have to go Lena, but I’ll see you at the party tonight?” Kara asked, barely hiding the hope in her voice.

“Yeah,” Lena nodded and stood up to accompany her friend to the doors, “I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Alright…” she opened the doors and gave Lena a big smile before she walked out into the hallway.

“Is Supergirl coming too?”

“I don’t… I’m not sure.”

“Have a nice day, Miss Danvers.”

“You too, Miss Luthor.” Kara narrowed her eyes and awkwardly backed up into the elevator.

 

♦♦♦

 

When the elevator door closed, Kara growled in frustration. _‘Why can’t I just tell her,''_ she whined silently and paced from side to side until the elevator reached the ground floor. As soon as the door opened, Kara basically ran out of the L Corp building. She took the first turn left and stopped in the small abandoned alley. It was risky to fly from here, but the urge to help was stronger than her self awareness. She pulled off her clothes in one continuous motion as she did thousands times before and with a stack of clothes under her arm Kara jumped and flew directly to the accident.

 

“Kara!” Alex grabbed her immediately after she landed and took the clothes away, throwing them into the trunk of the massive black DEO car.

“Hey…” She gave her sister a huge smiled and nudged Alex with her shoulder, “What happened?”

“Well… Car smashed into the building, driver died.”

“So?”

“So it would have been normal accident if he didn’t have an alien body locked in his trunk.” Alex widened her eyes for a brief moment.

“Okay…” Kara started slowly, “Let’s take a l-”

“Supergirl,” Someone interrupted her, “Of course you’re here.”

 

Kara glanced at her sister and noticed the slight blush across her cheeks. She turned flawlessly on the tip of her heel and the most heartwarming smile appeared on her face. She would probably hate this woman if Alex hadn’t excitedly called her two days ago, and told her that Maggie turned up at her apartment with pizza, beer and most importantly the announcement that she really liked her. Kara only wished she had realized this sooner and spared Alex the unnecessary heartbreak.

 

“Detective,” The smile grew even wider, “Nice to see you again.”

“Sure,” Maggie hummed as she stared at Alex, “Danvers.”

“Sawyer.” Alex’s voice trembled with excitement, but her eyes turned to ground, avoiding any eye contact with the cop.

“I’ll… uh… go check out the body.” Kara smirked and left both of them behind. It was obvious, that they hadn’t had a chance to talk after Maggie's surprise visit.

 

She didn’t even make it to the car before Alex was behind her. Kara looked at her sister with an obvious question written all over her face. Alex just shook her head and kept looking forward.

 

“Alex?” The agent stayed quiet.

“Alex… talk with me.” Her eyes filled with tears.

“Alex!”

 

Kara had to raise her voice to get her sister’s full attention. Alex threw up her hands and lowered her head. Kara didn’t wait for her to start talking. She took a few steps closer to her sister and hugged her tightly.

 

“I thought that you two were okay…”

“We are…” Alex sobbed into her shoulder.

“Then what is it?” Kara pulled back and held her sister’s face in her hands, “You know you can tell me right?”

“Kara…” She whispered her name just to make sure no one around could hear her, “There is an alien body right over there. We have a work to do.”

“No,” a strong squeeze on Alex’s arm stopped her from leaving, “That alien…” Kara pointed to the destroyed car, “That alien is already dead,” She pointed at the symbol on her chest, “You know what this means, family is always first.”

 

Alex sniffed and wiped her tears quickly. Kara waited patiently until she gathered enough courage to talk.

 

“I don’t know Kara. I’m just… scared?”

“Of what?”

“Of her.” Alex quickly glanced at Maggie. She was leaning on the car, probably checking out the alien body.

“I don’t understand Alex… I thought you wanted to be with her?”

“I did,” She nodded, “I still do…”

“Then what’s the problem?” Kara was trying her best to understand, but she was more and more confused.

“I don’t know what to do…” Alex finally spat out the real problem, “She’s just so perfect and… I have no idea what to do… I’m sure that I’ll fuck up and… And she’ll leave… And -”

“Alex,” Kara laughed, even though she tried to hold it, “Alex, stop it. You are amazing. She won’t leave. I promise. You just need to tell her all those things.”

“I don’t -”

“Invite her over and talk with her… Or I will.”

 

Alex gulped in shock as Kara gave her a cheeky grin. There was no way that she would let her sister talk with Maggie about this, so she quickly grabbed Kara’s shoulders and leaned closer.

 

“Don’t you dare Kara.”

“So you’ll do it?”  Kara laughed at Alex’s imitation of a serious face and her facial expression completely softened as Alex took a deep breath and shook her head.

“Yeah, I will.”

“Good. Now let’s go see that alien.”

 

She pushed her sister forward enthusiastically and extended her steps to keep up.

 

♦♦♦

 

“So what am I looking at?” Kara asked as she leaned forward to get a better view of the alien body.

“Well I was hoping you could tell us…”

“J’onn!” She squealed and punched a green martian to the shoulder playfully.

 

Before J’onn could say anything, really loud sigh escaped Maggie’s mouth. It was clear that she didn’t enjoy company of the Supergirl. Especially not around Alex, who was now confusing the shit out of her. Kara smirked and when she was about to say something, Alex decided to pull detective away from the car.

 

“Look Maggie…” Alex looked the woman in front of her in the eyes and felt everything inside her melting as Maggie turned her head slightly to the right and smiled.

“Yes?”

“I… uh.” Alex groaned, _‘Fuck, those dimples,’_ she thought to herself before she took a deep breath and continued, “There’s an event at CatCo tonight…”

“Mhm.” Sawyer raised her eyebrow and waited patiently.

“It would be nice if… I mean… I would… Shit.” Alex put her palm on her forehead as she stammered.

“Hey,” Maggie quickly cupped Alex’s cheek in an attempt to calm her down, “Just breathe.”

 

Agent nodded and before she realized it, detective pulled her in for a quick soft kiss. Alex demanded more and whined when Maggie pulled away, looking at her with a sign of a concern in her eyes. She found it quite amusing when Alex lost her words, but not when she pulled a stunt like today. Alex ran after Supergirl, leaving her ‘girlfriend’ behind. Maggie didn’t like that and they would have to talk about it later, but now she could clearly see that there was something important bugging Agent Danvers.

 

“Try again,” She smiled again and softly brushed Alex’s cheekbone with her thumb.

“I would really like to… go there with you?” She felt her knees slowly giving up.

“Are you asking me out Danvers?” Maggie let out a short laugh.

“Yes,” Alex’s eyes widened, filled with panic, “Yes, I guess I am.”

“It’s about time,” Another laugh, she leaned forward, making sure to press her body against the agent and whispered into her ear, “What are you doing after the party Danvers?”

“I…” She panted into Maggie’s neck for a second before she found her words again, “I think we should talk after.”

“Oh,” Detective immediately distanced herself.

“About us. About this.” Alex finished and made a few gestures with her hands which made no sense at all.

“I figured,” Maggie forced a smile, “Then see you tonight, I believe you can handle it here without me,” a quick glanced at Supergirl followed, “Being a sidekick.”

“Maggie…”

 

But before she could say anything, the detective was already on her way to the car. Alex ran her hand through her hair and closed her eyes for a moment. She had already fucked up. Kara put her arms around her shoulders and held her without a word. Alex turned around and nodded towards the DEO agents who were trying to extricate the alien’s body out of the trunk.

“What did you find?”

“It was a Kryptonian…” Kara scoffed, “Obviously the one of a few who worked with Non.”

“How did he…?” Alex began slowly walking towards her car.

“He depleted his powers, then someone smashed his head from behind.”

“Kara…”

“Don’t worry about me Alex, I’m okay,” She smiled at her sister, but there was a hint of pain in her eyes.

“It must be hard to see… People from your planet dead. I mean… There is only a few of you left?”

 

Before Kara could answer, her phone buzzed.

 

♦♦♦

 

‘Looking forward to see you tonight. M’ Kara smirked and quickly sent an answer to Mon-El. She looked at Alex. Her sister was staring at her impatiently. The Kryptonian studied her annoyed expression for a few moments.

 

“Where’s Maggie?” Kara suddenly asked and watched how wave of pain flashed over Alex’s face.

“She… uhm, she had to go somewhere…”

“Did you tell her?” She took a step forward and put her hands on her sides.

“I invited her to the CatCo party,” Alex laughed a little when she realized, her sister was forcing Alex’s trademark pose.

“That’s a start,” she gave Alex a warm smile and turned around to stop J’onn who was passing by with the dead alien body, “J’onn! So what are we going to do about this. I didn’t find anything useful around.”

“We will test the body in the DEO lab… Then we will see,” Green martian stopped and sighed, “Supergirl should probably appear at the CatCo party. To make sure everyone is safe.”

“I’ll be there too,” Alex jumped in, “With Maggie… I mean… Detective Sawyer.”

“Just keep it professional Agent Danvers.” He winked at Alex and followed the rest of the DEO officers.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get the party started ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again big thanks to @twtd!

Kara flew into Alex’s apartment and rushed to the bedroom. Alex kept her house clean, except the bottles of whiskey on the kitchen counter. Kara smirked when she saw that.

“Alex?” the blonde yelled through the flat confused that Alex wasn’t in the bedroom.  
“Kara …” Alex walked out of bathroom, wearing a long red dress, “What?”  
“Are you wearing that tonight?”  
“Is there something wrong with it?” Alex immediately started looking at the dress, hoping that there wasn’t a hole somewhere.  
“No, no, no …” Kara jumped to her side, “You look beautiful, Maggie will like that.”

Instead of an answer, Alex widened her eyes and smiled nervously. She looked at her sister and the sight calmed her down a bit. Kara was wearing her classic shirt, sweater and skirt combination, but her face said it all. If Maggie would hurt Alex, she would probably ended up confronting Kara’s fist.

“Kara, there is something … If I’m going to be with Maggie … I’ll have to tell her about you eventually.”  
“Alex,” Kara gasped as she sat down on the bed. They never talked about revealing Kara’s identity to someone else.  
“I know,” Alex nodded and sat next to her. She grabbed her sister’s hand and cocked her head a little, “I’m not saying, that it has to happen soon, but you saw her today …”  
“What if you break up?” Kara spat out, before even realizing it.  
“Wow …” the agent seemed a little hurt by the question, “Did you actually see Maggie? I won’t let go of her.”  
“The dimples?” the Kryptonian laughed.  
“God yes, the dimples.” Alex nodded seriously and her eyes pierced Kara as she kept laughing.

♦♦♦

The party was big. Obviously Cat wasn’t saving any money. ‘Luthor after all’ flashed in Kara’s mind when she landed right in the middle of the dance floor and saw Lena all alone in the corner of the room.

“Supergirl,” sharp voice cut through the room.  
“Miss Grant,” the Kryptonian nodded as she turned around to face her old boss.  
“Nice to see you again,” Cat smiled and leaned closer, “Even though I don’t see Kara again.”  
“Um …” Supergirl swallowed before continuing, “I’m sure she just ran to the bathroom or something.”  
“Or something …” Ms. Grant slowly repeated, “Well, go and do your job. And if you see Kara, send her to me.”  
“Sure, Miss Grant,” She smirked and kept one eyebrow up in an obvious question.  
“Do I look like I am going to be looking for a waiter to get myself a drink?” Cat shook her head and left grinning Supergirl there.

Kara looked around and saw Alex and Maggie standing nearby. The detective was obviously astonished with how her ‘girlfriend’ looked in the dress. Her sister caught the eye contact with her and Kara gave her a warm smile before she headed to talk with Lena.

“Ms. Luthor,” She leaned on the table next to the CEO, “Care for some company?”  
“Supergirl,” Lena squealed excitedly, “Of course, people still think that I knew about my mother and Cadmus, so …”  
“Well,” Kara stood back up, “I was also confused for a while. Give them some time.”  
“I have nothing but time,” Luthor smiled, but Kara could see the sadness in her eyes.  
“I will check out the perimeter and I’ll be right back with you, okay?”  
“Have you seen Kara around?” Lena surprised her with the question. An amused smirk appeared on her face when Supergirl widened her eyes.  
“I’ll look for her,” Kara covered her surprise, “Ms. Grant wants to see her too.”  
“Well …” Lena waved her hand, “Don’t let me keep you.”

♦♦♦

“Danvers?” Maggie tried to get Alex’s attention, but the agent was stuck in her thoughts.  
“Alex?” Detective leaned into her and whispered into taller woman’s ear, “Wake up.”  
“Fuck … I am so sorry Mags,” She paused for a moment, watching how the last word make Maggie’s eyes sparkle, “I … I just zoned out for a second.”  
“A second?” She asked as she raised her eyebrow, “What were you thinking about?”  
“You,” Alex answered without hesitation and Maggie smiled, showing her dimples.  
“What about me?” Agent could feel how she leaned even closer and Alex decided to ignore the people around as she lazily put her arm around Maggie’s waist.  
“Way too early to say that out loud Sawyer,” an amused smirk appeared on her face.  
“Is that so?” Maggie softly chuckled before she playfully bite down on her girlfriend’s neck. Alex knees buckled, almost giving up on her.  
“You okay there Danvers?” Maggie noticed immediately.  
“Yeah,” Alex cleared her throat, “Kara!” she yelled at her sister, hoping that she would save her.  
“Okay … “ Maggie scoffed and pulled away.  
“Alex,” Kara practically beamed, she hugged her sister and turned to the detective, “Maggie.”  
“Hello little Danvers,” Cop nodded in acknowledgement and her face turned into frown when she looked at the guy standing next to Kara, who was now staring at Alex.  
“Um … “ Kryptonian smiled awkwardly, “This is Mike.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Detective said with a reserved voice.  
“You too,” Mon-El, aka Mike, grinned and his gaze turned back to Alex.

Before Maggie could say something, he pulled Kara away from them.  
Alex looked at the cop and rolled her eyes at the smug expression on her face.

♦♦♦

Mon-El hugged Kara and hold her tight. She knew, she should enjoy it, but her eyes looked for Lena. She was still there, alone in the corner. The Kryptonian escaped the hug and slowly pace towards the CEO. Mon-El was right behind her, following her like a lost puppy.

“Lena,” Kara smiled and stopped, standing really close to the other woman.  
“Kara, nice to finally see you here,” Luthor bit her lip and tilted her head, “And this is?”  
“Mike,” He offered her a handshake, but Lena seemed more than oblivious, “Her boyfriend.”  
“Cute,” She scoffed and turned her attention back to Kara.  
“You just missed Supergirl.”  
“Damn,” Kara faked a frown.

Before the conversation could continue, a loud thud on the rooftop interrupted the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it, third chapter coming soon.


	3. Party Crasher

Kara’s eyes found Alex as she was making her way to the middle of the room. But before she could reach her intended spot to calm everyone down, the ceiling fell apart. All they could see was a silhouette of a man, standing in the center of the dust cloud. A few of the party guests coughed as they stood near the impact. The dust slowly cleared and Alex clenched her fist at the sight of the real Hank Henshaw. The left part of his face showed the cyborg parts that he got thanks to Cadmus. Maggie’s shoulder involuntarily twitched as she remembered the laser wound. Lena gulped and turned her head to Kara, who was now slowly backing up. The Kryptonian gave her a reassuring look and started to figure out where she could change her outfit without being seen by everyone.

 

“Alex Danvers,” Henshaw turned his gaze to the agent, “Just who I was looking for.”

“Don’t move,” Maggie unsheathed her weapon as she yelled at the man in front of her, giving Alex time to pull out her own gun.

“Your bullets can’t hurt me, detective,” He laughed and the sound echoed through the room.

“What do you want?” The agent asked, her voice steady. Maggie couldn’t help, but admire it.

“You… “ He moved with the answer. The punch threw Alex across the room.

“Danvers!” Maggie cried out and pulled the trigger.

 

The bullet was deflected by the metal parts of Henshaw’s body.The cyborg didn’t pay attention to her, jumping towards Alex again, another punch prepared. She dodged it at the last minute, barely standing on her feet. Her hand covering left side of her ribs, obviously broken. Maggie looked around, despair written all over her face. Other guests looked the same. She knew that she has no chance of defeating Henshaw. No chance of helping Alex. The detective gasped when the woman she loved fell to the ground after cyborg landed another hit. They needed Supergirl and they needed her now. Maggie pulled a trigger again in a vain attempt to buy Alex more time to get up. To her shock, Alex didn’t move, blood covering her face. Maggie felt how the cold hand of panic squeezed her intestines. Barely holding back tears she started moving forward. The detective made just few steps before the beam of blue laser hit the floor in front of her feet. She stopped, eagerly waiting for his next move. Henshaw put his right foot on Alex’s chest and looked around. Maggie let out a little whimper when agent’s arm slid lifelessly to the ground.

 

“Drop the gun,” Hank stared at her.

“Leave her alone,” Maggie’s voice was shaking.

“I said drop it,” He pressed his foot down. Maggie couldn’t say if she imagined it or if she really heard cracking of Alex’s ribs.

“Okay… okay,” The cop slowly put the gun down and tears started falling down her face.

“Good,” Henshaw chuckled, “Cadmus isn’t gone. We are going to do the job that DEO should be doing. Killing the aliens, instead of capturing them and… “

“Over my dead body,” Supergirl smirked as she crashed into him.

“Took you long enough,” He sneered, getting back to his feet, “And I thought you are supposed to protect everyone.”

 

The Kryptonian quickly gazed at her sister’s body on the floor. The smirk on her face disappeared and her eyes widened with anger before an orange glow appeared. Her heat vision hit Henshaw directly. Kara didn’t wait for his recovery and aimed at him again. Everyone around started to panic. It seemed that Supergirl was oblivious to the fact that there were civilians around.

 

“This way,” Lena’s voice cut through the noises of the battle, “Move!”

 

Everyone ran out of the door, except Maggie. She was still standing there, staring at Alex. Lena made a few long steps towards her, but before she could pull her away, Henshaw noticed them. He grabbed the nearest table and threw it in their direction. Lena closed her eyes briefly, expecting the impact, but nothing happened. When she opened them, she was relieved to see Supergirl standing in front of them.

 

“Get her out of here,” Kara practically growled, “Sawyer?”

“Uh… “ Maggie finally snapped out of the shock.

“Take Alex with you.”

 

The detective opened her mouth to protest, but Supergirl was already back in the fight. Maggie swiftly glanced at Lena as she moved towards Alex. The CEO was right behind her.

 

“Is she… “ Lena stammered, “Is she breathing?”

“Yeah,” Maggie nodded after checking Alex’s vital functions, “Hold the door open.”

“Sure,” Luthor moved back to the door.

“Don’t you dare to die, Danvers,” The cop whispered while hastily leaning forward to kiss Alex on the forehead as she picked her up from the floor.

 

Kara just threw the cyborg across the whole dance floor. Her eyes found Lena standing in the middle of the door. Her sister was safe. Hypothetically speaking. Kara had no chance to check Alex’s wounds, but she trusted Maggie to do that. She gave Lena a quick nod and turned back to Henshaw. When the door closed and they were left alone, he took a deep breath. Obviously he underestimated Supergirl.

 

“No one,” Kara hit him with another beam of heat vision,”Hurts,” another one, “My sister,” the last beam threw the cyborg into the wall.

 

Kara was furious. She didn’t notice the rope that fell down through the hole in the roof, she wasn’t paying attention to the sound of the helicopter. She wanted to destroy this pathetic excuse for human being in front of her. Hank got up to his feet and grinned at her. It pushed Kara over the edge, she leaped forward, focusing all her speed into one move. But he expected it. He stepped aside just in time and her arm hit the wall. She groaned angrily.

 

“Next time,” Henshaw yelled as he grabbed the rope and the helicopter pulled him up.

“Damn it… “ The Kryptonian whined as she had to make a decision. She could follow him or get back to Alex. Obviously, she picked the latter.

 

“Alex!” She blasted through the door.

“Doctors are on their way,” Maggie looked up at Kara, her eyes completely red.

“They won’t be here soon enough,” Kara kneeled down, “I’ll get her to the DEO.”

“I won’t let you fly her there,” The detective pushed Supergirl away.

“Like you could stop me,” Kara cackled emptily. She didn’t want to fight with her.

“I… “ Maggie’s hand instinctively dropped to her hip in search of her gun.

“Are you going to shoot me?” The blonde asked, feeling her anger coming back.

“Well, are you?” She raised her voice and Maggie gulped, moving her hand away.

“Yeah… I thought so,” Kara scoffed as she tried to lean back to pick up Alex.

“Don’t… “ Maggie’s voice was deeper than usual. She wasn’t playing.

 

Kara looked at the detective’s hand as it slightly squeezed her shoulder. Maggie let go almost immediately. It was too late though. The fire in Supergirl’s eyes clearly showed, that she stepped over the line.

 

“Maybe instead of stopping me from helping her, detective,” Kara grabbed her by the throat and pushed her into the wall, “You should be the one helping her next time.”

 

The Kryptonian knew she went too far and Alex would probably kill her for this. Maggie’s eyes were flooded with tears. She couldn’t believe that Supergirl just said that, not to mention that her hand was still crushing Maggie’s throat. She was sure that it would leave bruises, but that was the least of her worries.

 

“Kara… “ Both of them turned to the source of this mere whisper.

“She… “ Kara swiftly jumped to her sister’s side, “She is safe.”

 

One quick glance at the detective was enough to assure herself, that Maggie didn’t suspect the identity of Supergirl. Maggie was overwhelmed with the fact that Alex is conscious, that she barely payed attention to anything else.

 

“I’ll fly you to the DEO,” Kara announced and waited patiently for Alex to react.

“Okay,” The agent couldn’t say much more as she started coughing uncontrollably.

“Alex… “ Maggie finally found her voice, kneeling down. One hand on her throat, the other on the agent’s cheek, providing at least some form of comfort.

“Mag- “ Coughing started again. This time, accompanied by the sputtered blood from Alex’s mouth.

“That’s enough,” Kara pushed the detective away carefully, “We’re leaving.”

 

She picked Alex up gently and moved to the window, before she could fly out, Kara turned her head back towards Maggie.

 

“Detective,” She said softly, “We’ll have to talk about that… “

“Yeah,” Maggie nodded.

“Meet me at the DEO.”

 

With that Supergirl disappeared, leaving Maggie behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback appreciated. Also if someone would be interested in beta reading next chapters, let me know!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @florianasgorgeousdimples


	4. Sanvers and Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers and Kara ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of trouble to find someone who would correct it. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it tho!

Supergirl flew into the DEO and rushed to the medical wing. Winn and J’onn were right behind her as they saw the agent in her arms. She put Alex down on the bed and moved back as the doctors ran in to help.

 

“What happened?” J’onn asked, looking at Alex’s body in shock.

“Kara?” Winn hugged her before Supergirl broke down in tears.

“Henshaw was there… before I could do anything, he… he just,” She pointed at the bed.

“We have to find him,” The green martian sat down and glanced at Winn, “It’s your top priority now.”

“On it,” Winn nodded and pulled away from Kara, “Hey… she’ll be okay.”

“She better be,” The Kryptonian growled before another shiver shook her body.

 

The Doctors pushed them outside, shutting the blinds down shortly thereafter. Kara leaned back on the wall and slowly slid down to the floor; She was tired and scared. She couldn’t imagine losing her sister. Kara wiped the tears and closed her eyes for a moment, falling asleep quickly.

 

♦♦♦

 

“Um… Supergirl?”

“Detective,” Kara’s eyes were almost closed, she was still tired.

“Can… can we talk?” Maggie offered her one of the two cups of coffee that she had brought with her and bag of donuts as well.

“Sure,” Supergirl’s eyes sparkled when she noticed the food, “Do you want to go somewhere… more comfortable?”

“No,” Maggie shook her head and quickly glanced at the door as she sat down next to Kara, “Alex?”

“I don’t…,” The Kryptonian couldn’t miss the waver in detective’s voice, “She will be okay, I promise.”

 

Kara knew she shouldn’t have said that. She couldn't promise that Alex will be okay but she felt like Maggie needed to hear it. Supergirl stuffed half of the donut into her mouth and slowly turned her head, offering the donuts to the detective. 

 

“Eat it,” She chuckled as the blonde woman exhaled with relief, “You must be tired after that fight.”

“Yeah,” Kara beamed for a second as she finished the donut, ”Look Maggie… “ she took another one and looked at the detective in shock. She never called her by name or at least not when she was Supergirl. The detective tilted her head and gave Kara a quick nod to assure her that she didn’t mind.

 

“Alex and me… we are… well, like sisters.”

“I noticed.”

“Nothing else… in that way.”

“I…”

“No, I understand Mag-... detective,” Kara tried to keep it professional, “I shouldn’t have blow up at you like that. I’m so sorry.”

“If I wouldn't have tried to stop you from taking her… this would could've been avoided.”

“Well…,” Supergirl didn’t know what to say, Maggie was right.

“It’s just…,” Maggie lowered her head, “Alex is amazing and… and I froze. When he punched her, I didn’t know how to help her, even though that was the only thing I wanted to do…”

“I know it’s something that is not easy to hear,” Kara interrupted her, “You did what you could. There was no way for you to defeat him. You could have ended up the same way as Alex.”

“I’ll do my best to not let my jealousy get in the way next time…” The cop sighed and finished her coffee.

“Maggie…,” Kara shrugged, the name just slipped out of her mouth, “You have nothing to be jealous about. Alex loves you. I won’t let anyone get between you two. Not even me. You make her happy and that's everything. I promise.”

 

This time, she could keep her promise. In the end, she was the one who told her sister to ‘go get the girl.’ She was the one who spent a whole night by her side after Maggie rejected her. Kara’s eyes drifted to the silk scarf covering the detective’s neck.

 

“Did I… uh did I hurt you?” Supergirl asked, her voice soft and quiet. 

“Just bruises,” The detective put her hand on the Kryptonians arm, “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Maggie smiled, dimples showing.  _ ‘She really cares’ _ flashed through her mind when Supergirl stared at her speechless, her eyes filled with concern. Before Kara could continue the conversation, the door from Alex’s room opened and the doctor appeared in front of them.

 

♦♦♦

 

“She has a few broken ribs and several bruises as well as six stitches on her forehead. She was lucky.” Doctor smiled as the both women exhaled with relief.

“Can we see her?” Kara quickly jumped up to her feet and offered a hand to Maggie.

“Sure.”

 

The detective accepted the hand and smiled. Supergirl helped her up and watched her quietly. The shorter woman stretched her legs and took a deep breath. Kara was still devastated about hurting Maggie. Her eyes were flooded as she made eye contact with the cop. Maggie raised an eyebrow, obviously touched by how much the hero cared.

 

“Hey,” she took a step forward and softly grabbed Kara’s shoulder. Supergirl’s muscles were stiff as she tried to fight the tears. The Kryptonian tried to talk, but all that came out of her mouth was a heartbreaking sob. It all came crashing down with that. Kara didn’t see Maggie pulling her into the hug. She realized it when strong arms locked around her, without hesitation, she leaned in. Tears were racing down her cheeks and her body was shaking as she started to cry. Normally Supergirl would consider it embarrassing to fall apart like that, but it was different with Maggie. She felt safe, like the detective could understand her link with Alex without knowing who Supergirl really was. And Maggie did, or at least she thought she did. After a while, Kara put her arms around the cop and relaxed into the hug. It took a moment for her to stop crying, even when she fell silent, Maggie didn’t let go and neither did Kara. The blonde was sure that her tears ruined detective’s shirt but that was the least of her worries. No one could make her feel this safe, except Alex. At that second, Supergirl realized how much she wants to make sure that Maggie will stay with Alex. How much could this woman make her sister happy. Hands on her back slowly shifted into a more comfortable position and the detective rested her forehead on Kara’s shoulder; fighting her own tears. She wasn’t really successful at that since Kara could feel the tears dropping down on her suit however. Maggie shook her head swiftly and sighed; Kara wasn’t saying anything. The detective was clearly having a moment, lost in her mind. The Kryptonian decided to hold on.

 

The door from Alex’s room opened and the last nurse walked out without closing them. Maggie pulled away slowly and looked at the hero, her famous smile with dimples decorating her face. Kara wiped her eyes and jumped completely startled when someone cleared their throat. Both women looked shocked into the direction of the sound; Alex’s room. The agent was leaning on her elbows, staring at them. The detective chuckled, amused by her girlfriend’s expression.

 

“Go on,” Maggie nodded at Supergirl, “I need to pick up something first.”

“But…”

“It’s okay,” The cop interrupted her, “And thank you...Supergirl.”

 

Kara grinned, her eyes still red and a little flooded. She watched Maggie disappear around the corner before she walked into the room.

 

“So, want to tell me what was that about?” The agent asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Well...um...I got into an argument with Maggie. I...I wanted to carry you to the DEO and she...she almost pulled a gun on me…” Kara threw her hands in the air, “I snapped...I didn’t want to hurt her,” sob slipped out of her mouth, “Trust me Alex, I didn’t want to. She said it’s just a few bruises but...I feel terrible. I’m so sorry.”

“Kara?” Alex waited patiently for her sister to calm down a bit, “Maggie didn’t seem mad.”

“Well...she isn’t but...I...I’m really sorry.”

“You didn’t tell her that you’re Supergirl right?” Alex widened her eyes.

“No,” Kara quickly shook her head, “How are you feeling?” She leaned in and gave Alex a little hug.

“I’ve been better,” The agent chuckled and leaned a little to the side.

 

The door opened again and Maggie Sawyer was standing there with a big bouquet of roses and a huge grin on her face as she made eye contact with Alex who was now completely speechless.

 

“That’s my cue to leave,” Kara whispered and slowly walked towards the door.

“You don’t have to…” The detective stopped the hero on her way out.

“I have to go...see Lena... I mean...Ms. Luthor,” Kara blushed a little and ran out.

 

Maggie walked to the bed and put the roses on the table. She leaned down, her lips brushing against agent’s. It didn’t take long until Alex couldn’t take the teasing and shot her hand up into Maggie’s hair. The detective shivered as her girlfriend winced with pain. Before she could say anything, the agent pulled her down into a kiss. It went on for a few minutes until Maggie broke the kiss, gasping for air. She rested her forehead on Alex’s cheek and eventually nuzzled into her neck.

 

“You getting soft on me, Sawyer?” Alex asked, not even trying to hide the smile on her face.

“Oh, shut up idiot,” Maggie softly nudged Alex’s waist and immediately looked up wondering if she didn’t cause her any pain.

“Hey,” Alex scoffed, “I won’t fall apart.”

“You could have died,” Her voice was shaking.

“Mags…”

“You could have died,” she said again, “And I froze.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I froze...when he attacked you...I tried and then I froze.”

“Maggie…” Alex voice was merely above whisper, “Maggie, it’s okay. I’m alive. You’re here,” she grabbed detective’s chin and forced the eye contact, “Look at me…”

“I really don’t want to imagine my life without you in it,” Maggie was holding tears, but she still managed to give Alex the biggest possible smile.

“Well shit, you really are getting soft on me,” The agent smirked.

“Babe…” Maggie run her hand through Alex’s hair, ignoring the smug expression on her face.

Alex’s breath hitched for a moment when she heard the new nickname. Maggie was serious and Alex almost ruined the moment. The cop tilted her head slightly to the right and stayed quiet.

“You don’t have to imagine it,” The agent tried to sit, but the pain shoved her back into the bed.

“Get some sleep,” Maggie sat down on the bed, “I’ll take you home tomorrow.”

“Maggie?”

“Yes?” The detective couldn’t help but laugh as the agent made a puppy eyes.

“Think we could maybe...cuddle,” Alex panicked when Maggie laughed again, “You know, just for a while?”

 

The detective stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, she bit her lip and waved her hand in order to make Alex move a bit.

 

“Sure, babe,” she said as she lied down on the bed. The agent groaned, turning to her side. Alex put her head on Maggie’s shoulder and her arm around her; locked the shorted woman tight in the hug. Maggie gulped and her heart started beating faster. She closed her eyes, hoping that Alex wouldn’t notice the change. The agent smirked against her shoulder and she could feel it.

 

_ ‘Fuck…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for beta readers/someone who is willing to correct one chapter per week.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @florianasgorgeousdimples or on facebook @emptynutellaqq
> 
> All forms of feedback are appreciated!


	5. Taking Alex home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Sanvers, some Supercorp and Mon-El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay, I had a lot of personal stuff and I had to focus on my book for a while. Also this chapter contains the sex scene, actually first I ever wrote since I have a huge block towards writing scenes like that. So I hope it's not as terrible as I think it is .)

Supergirl landed on the balcony in the L-Corp office of Lena Luthor. She walked in without hesitation. Lena was sitting at the table in her huge leather chair. Kara smiled when Lena jumped up right away.

“Supergirl,” Luthor squealed and threw her hands in the air.  
“Ms, Luthor, I just wanted to stop by and thank you.”  
“Thank me?” Lena raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes...you acted quickly and got everyone out of there, you practically saved them. Again,” Kara gave her a heartwarming smile.  
“Aw…” The CEO grinned and her eyes sparkled. Before she could continue with anything else, Supergirl moved forward and hugged her. Lena seemed shocked by the sudden action. She didn’t fight it, she leaned in immediately, trying to remember last time when someone held her. She couldn’t. Kara took a deep breath.  
“Thank you,” The Kryptonian whispered into her ear and quickly pulled away when an almost silent sob escaped Lena’s mouth. Silence filled the room, but to their surprise, it was quite comfortable. Kara slowly removed a few hairs from Luthor’s face and pulled her back into the hug. Her brain slowly processing the pain she saw in Lena’s eyes. At least now she was there to protect her. Even though she still didn’t figure out, why was she so drawn to her.  
“Is the agent okay?” Lena broke the silence, her voice slightly cracking.  
“Yes,” Supergirl nodded and her heart rate spiked as she felt Luthor completely relaxing in her arms.

♦♦♦

Mon-El was sitting in DEO next to Winn. He was lost in his thoughts, when the loud noises pulled him out. It was Maggie and Alex, the cop was laughing, holding her girlfriend around her waist, trying to support her as they walked out of the facility.

“Is it safe for her to go home?” He asked surprised.  
“Yeah, J’onn allowed her to go. Well...he didn’t want to, but Maggie was persistent that she will take care of her,” Winn explained with an amused smile.  
“I should probably call Kara,” Mon-El jumped off the table and leaned for his phone.  
“Straight to voicemail?” Winn asked, when the alien in front of him scoffed.  
“Am I doing something wrong?”  
“What do you mean?” Schott certainly didn’t want to get into this.  
“Even at the party, I tried to...be nice, but Kara just went to some woman.”  
“Some woman?”  
“Yeah, tall, black hair, seemed important,” The Daxamite briefly described her.  
“Oh…” Winn sighed, “Lena Luthor.”  
“Huh,” Mon-El sat back down, “I want to spend some time alone with Kara...you know.”  
“Ew…”  
“I will just text her, she will let me know when she will have time, right?” He looked at Winn confused. The other man just nodded, he had nothing to add; Mon-El should figure this out alone.

♦♦♦

Maggie stopped the car in front of Alex’s apartment. She immediately jumped out to open the door for her girlfriend. The agent took detective’s hand as she stepped outside of the car. Alex swallowed a groan when the sharp sting of pain washed over her broken ribs. She wanted to hide it, but Maggie noticed. She always did. Before the agent could protest, she felt an arm wrapping around her waist, supporting her. Without hesitation, she leaned onto the smaller woman and gave her a kiss on a cheek.

“I wanted to say that I don’t need this...uh...full service,” she awkwardly waved a hand between them, “But I think I could get used to this.”  
“To this?” Maggie tilted her head and grinned.  
“You know...you taking care of me?” Alex watched in awe how the dimples decorated detective’s face.  
“Well you better get used to it Danvers, that’s what you deserve.” Any response that Alex might had was lost in Maggie’s lips. The kiss was slow, but the detective put all the feelings into it; making sure that Alex knows how much she loves her. They didn’t say the words yet, because obviously it was too soon, but Maggie was sure. She was sure that Alex is the one and she was determined to keep reminding her. The detective was pulled out of her thoughts when Alex’s tongue slowly, but deliberately grazed her lower lip. Maggie opened her mouth, but before the agent could deepen the kiss, she pulled away. Alex’s eyes were dark and full of lust, but also full of pain. Maggie sighed before softly caressing the jaw of her girlfriend.

“Al, you can barely stand.”  
“That’s not true.” Alex pouted and tried to move forward on her own. She did, at least for a few steps. Maggie watched her with a loving smile on her face, but before Alex could get further away, she moved back to her side.  
“Soft. Sawyer.” The agent mumbled; still making sure that Maggie heard her. Instead of answering, the detective sneaked her hand into back pocket of Alex’s pants. She chuckled when agent’s breath hitched.  
“Let’s get you home Danvers.” Maggie purred into her ear. Alex was sure that she needs to persuade her _hot girlfriend_ that she can take it, even though the pain in her side was bringing her back to reality every once in awhile.

When they finally reached door to Alex’s apartment, Maggie leaned closer and took the keys from her. She opened the door and watched the agent take a few clumsy steps inside. She was so focused on watching her girlfriend, that she missed the hook for the keys and a loud jingle caused Alex to turn around. The agent caught Maggie staring at her, the cop muttered an apology and bend down to pick up the keys. Alex tried not to look, but her eyes were automatically fixed on Maggie’s ass. Looking damn perfect in those tight dark blue jeans.

“See something you like?”  
“What if I do Sawyer?” Alex pulled the detective closer and nudged her towards the bed.  
“Ally…” Maggie managed to gasp out between the kisses.  
“Mags…” The agent leaned her weight on the smaller woman as they both walked up the three stairs leading to Alex’s bed. “I’m okay…”  
“You have broken ribs.” The detective protested, but she couldn’t stopped herself from pulling Alex closer. She moaned into the kiss as Alex hands tugged off her leather jacket.  
“And I suppose you don’t want to stop either.” The agent giggled and gave Maggie her best puppy eyes. She could see the woman in front of her hesitating, but before she could say a word, Maggie was helping her into the bed.  
“Alex, listen to me.” She sat on the side of the bed, looking down at the agent. “I...I don’t want to stop. I know we haven’t talked about this yet and now you are hurt and I really need you to recover, but I almost lost you.”  
“But you didn’t,” Alex quickly opposed.  
“Yeah…if it starts to hurt, you’ll tell me, understand?” Maggie smiled and leaned back in to kiss Alex. This time, when Alex ‘asked’ for the permission to deepen the kiss, Maggie complied. She let herself be pulled on top of the agent, carefully setting down between Alex’s legs. She felt tentative movements near the hem of her shirt. She bit agent’s lip when the hands finally moved under the shirt. Maggie moved down to bite on Alex’s pulse point. The agent was slowly moving Maggie’s shirt up, when she pulled it over the detective’s breast, Maggie pulled away to get a better look of the woman underneath her.  
“Are you really okay with this Ally?”  
“Yes...please.” Alex’s voice was small as she nodded frantically.  
“You’re so beautiful.” Maggie whispered.

In one swift motion, Maggie took off her shirt and removed her bra. For the second time today, Alex was staring at her girlfriend in awe. She reached her hand up to Maggie’s breasts, but stopped, looking up into the detective’s eyes. Maggie was smiling; the smile that always made Alex weak, with dimples and heart eyes.

“Go on,” Maggie tilted her head as she encouraged Alex. As the agent’s hand reached their initial target, the shorter woman threw her head back, accompanied by a loud groan. Alex was completely dazed by the sensation in her body that followed Maggie’s reaction. The nervous feeling was slowly leaving agent’s body, she brought her thumb to circle around the hardened nipple. Maggie crashed their lips back together. Alex’s hips rolled up involuntarily and a small moan escaped her throat. The detective switched so she could press her thigh against Alex’s centre. The agent immediately started grinding up and down. Maggie put her hands on Alex’s hips and held them down as she moved the kisses downwards to her jaw and neck.

“What...why?” Alex whimpered after Maggie denied her the satisfying friction.  
“Just trust me okay?” Maggie whispered back and quickly glanced up to her girlfriend and have her a reassuring wink. She continued kissing Alex’s collarbones for a few more seconds before moving further down. The detective wasn’t really happy with the fact, that she had to skip the whole chest area of Alex’s body. Alex was also disappointed by this, but she adored how Maggie did everything to avoid hurting her. The detective lifted Alex’s shirt and continued to kiss down on agent’s stomach; leaving huge red marks everywhere she could. When she reached Alex’s panties, she looked up again, seeking for an approval. Alex nodded before closing her eyes. Maggie slowly removed the unnecessary fabric and gasped when she noticed how wet Alex is.

“God damn it Ally.” She practically growled.  
“What? Is something wrong?” The agent stared down at her wide-eyed and confused,  
“No…” Maggie chuckled lovingly.  
“Then what?”  
“You’re so wet babe.” The cop grinned and leaned back down to focus on her task. Alex opened her mouth, trying to make some witty remark, but right when she was about to talk, Maggie’s tongue reached her clit. Maggie hummed at the taste and when Alex screamed her name, she could feel her own wetness gathering between her legs. She moved down to tease agent’s entrance. Alex tangle one of her hand into Maggie’s hair and the other clutched the sheets. The detective felt a tug on her hair and she let out a moan; the vibrations reverberated through Alex’s body, sending a waves of pleasure.

“Maggie…just...fuck.” Alex could barely talk. The cop smirked and she took a pitty on the woman writhing under her. She pushed one finger inside and gave Alex a moment to get used to the feeling before moving in and out. She started slow, enjoying the feeling of agent wrapped around her. Alex quickly found the rhythm and Maggie pushed the second finger in. Loud guttural moan escaped agent’s lips and the cop enjoyed the fact, that she is the reason, why Alex is making those noises. She kept her pace awfully slow and soon, Alex’s hips were moving frantically, trying to find a much needed release. Maggie curled her fingers for the first time and she was a little surprised by Alex’s reaction.

“FUCK MAGS” The agent clenched down on Maggie’s fingers and the scream ricochet from the walls of the apartment. Maggie looked up a little worried that Alex will hurt herself with those uncontrollable movements. She knew she can’t drag it out as long as she would want to. She kept curling her fingers with every thrust. Usually, she would do a little dirty talk and much more teasing, but when she glanced on Alex’s face, she could see how much she needs the release. _Well, maybe next time_. A smile decorated Maggie’s face when she imagined how many more nights like this she would have with Alex. She leaned down and started sucking on the agent’s clit. It was obvious, that Alex won’t last much longer. Maggie gave her the last push. She didn’t stop thrusting even when the body underneath her tensed up. When she felt Alex’s walls clenching really hard on her fingers, she slowed down, helping her down from her high. Alex was repeating her name like a prayer, while trying to suppress the shooting pain in her side. Maggie gave her a few more minutes before pulling out. She moved up on the bed and Alex curled into her side; heavy breathing.

“That was good…” The agent’s voice was thick and deep.  
“Was it?” Maggie asked, the hint of teasing in her voice.  
“Uh huh.” Alex nodded and leaned more into her. Reassuring Maggie that she enjoyed everything about this. Everything that Maggie did. They both knew, that it will be different when Alex’s wound will be healed. When they won’t have to worry about anything else. The couple stayed silent for few minutes, Maggie slowly caressing Alex’s hair.

“Ally?” The detective whispered, but she didn’t get an answer. Alex was already sleeping.


	6. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. It's not edited, since I have 0 time for that, so I apologize for any typos/mistakes that you might encounter while reading this. Obviously, comments or kudos will make me work faster...or at least I hope so :')

 

Kara’s phone buzzed several times during her time with Lena. She ignored it, to be honest it didn’t take much effort since her attention was all focused towards the CEO. Also she was pretty sure that it was Mon-El and she had no intention to talk with him at that moment.

 

“What about Kara?” Lena suddenly asked, breaking the hug and pulling away from the hero.

“Kara?” The Kryptonian shifted slightly in her blue suit and stared at the woman in front of her; quite unsure of what to say.

“The injured agent? It was her sister right? Alex Danvers?” Luthor explained her question.

“Yes, uh…Kara is probably with her right now.” Supergirl nodded frantically, keeping a smile on her face.

“I should call her…just to make sure that she is okay.” Lena raised her eyebrow as she fought off a giggle that threaten to escape from her mouth. Kara’s expression was priceless.

“And I should…probably…you know…go and do Supergirl stuff.” Kara stammered as she moved towards the balcony, panic in her eyes as Lena pretended to dial the number; how would she explain that her phone is buzzing when Lena is calling the reporter.

“Alright…” Luthor chuckled, “Thank you for coming.”

“Anytime.” Supergirl grinned and flew away. Exhaling on her way out of the L-Corp balcony.

 

♦♦♦

 

“Well I have powers. Give me a cape and let me help Kara.”

“That is not happening Mon-El.” J’onn paced towards the control room.

“So what am I supposed to do? Should I stay in the DEO until someone has time to accompany me outside? That’s a bullshit.”

“Maybe you could learn proper behavior and language in the meantime?” Alex’s voice echoed the hallway behind them.

“Agent Danvers, you should be home resting.” J’onn immediately turned around and looked confused at Alex.

“I tried?” The agent smirked, but Green Martian was clearly not amused.

“Detective Sawyer promised to keep you under control.”

“Maggie was called to a crime scene…or car crash…or something.” Alex scoffed. It was four days since J’onn allowed her to go home, since her first night with Maggie. Four days and her girlfriend still didn’t let her repay the favor from that night.

“And you couldn’t stay home and wait for her?” The Martian exhaled loudly, giving up on keeping his best agent safe at home.

“I was bored.” Alex chuckled and followed her boss. Both of them ignoring Mon-El successfully.

 

They quickly walked through the hallway and as they entered the control room, all eyes turned to Alex. She shifted on her feet, feeling a little uncomfortable. Fortunately J’onn decided to save her quickly.

 

“Agent Schott, updates?”

“Nothing sir, I can’t track him.”

“How is that possible?” J’onn seemed a little worried. He promised Kara that it will be their top priority, but they still didn’t find anything.

“It seems like he disappeared. I tried all the…” Winn was interrupted before he could explain.

“Cadmus is good at that huh?” Daxamite joined the conversation, “I could help?” Alex rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Winn. Image of Mon-El actually helping was more than disturbing.

“Since I’m sure that you won’t let me go out in the field, can I at least help Winn with this?” She really didn’t want to go back home. It’s not that she couldn’t wait for Maggie, but…well she couldn’t.

“Fine.” J’onn nodded and turned to Mon-El, “You…come with me.” Daxamite flashed a smile towards the agents and followed the DEO director.

“Why don’t you like him?” Schott asked and when Alex didn’t answer he continued, “You could at least give him a chance? Alex?”

“I just don’t trust him.” Alex answered without looking at the agent next to her.

“Why? Is it because of Kara?”

“Winn…” Alex sighed and rubbed her forehead, “He’s…not a good person.” The conversation ended with this and both agents focused on the job.

 

♦♦♦ 

 

Kara landed at the scene and looked around, her eyes sparkled a bit when she noticed the familiar figure.

 

“Detective Sawyer…”

“Supergirl,” Maggie smiled and pointed towards the crashed cars, “Why are you here? It’s just a regular crash, no aliens.”

“I had nothing else to do…any chance that you need some help?” 

“I don’t…” The detective started, but when she noticed the big blue puppy eyes, she tilted her head and the big dimpled smiled appeared on her face. She chuckled, absolutely amused by the realization that just dawned on her. Maggie turned around and looked at the cars. “Maybe you could help moving them out of the road?”

“On it.” The Kryptonian grinned, but the detective stopped her before she could start helping.

“Or maybe you could…visit Alex? I’m sure she would appreciate it.”

“Alex is in the DEO.” Kara said without thinking.

“What?!” Maggie couldn’t believe her ears.

“Aaaand you didn’t know.” Kara’s gaze fell to the ground as she waited for Maggie to continue.

“She promised to stay home.” The detective bit down on her lower lip; worried about her girlfriend.

“They won’t let her out…I mean…it’s just a lot of paperwork for her now.” The Kryptonian tried to save her sister, but Maggie was already calling Alex. Kara slowly backed away towards the cars, she decided that it’ll be better to give Maggie some spaces. She also decided that she should probably use her super hearing to check on her favorite couple, just to protect her sister.

 

“Danvers. You promised to stay in bed.” Maggie started right after Alex picked up the phone.

“I…big bed. Alone. Not good.”

“Alex…” Maggie chuckled, she knew very well that it’ll be a challenge to keep her girl away from work.

“I’m okay Mags. Just paperwork I promise.”

“I know.”

“How?”

“Uh…Supergirl is here. Guess she was also bored huh.”

“Bet no one is telling her to go and rest.” Maggie could clearly imagine the famous ‘Danvers pout’ that was decorating Alex’s face right now.

“She’s a superhero Danvers.”

“And…I’m not?”

“Well…you’re certainly my hero babe.” The detective jumped slightly startled when Kara dropped one of the cars that she was moving.

“Mhm…”

“Danvers.”

“Yes?”

“Be a good girl and wait for me at the DEO?”

“You better hurry Sawyer.”

 

Maggie giggled and put the phone back into her pocket. Supergirl was already back, standing next to her. Before the detective could say anything, Kara reached up to pick up a call from the DEO. The detective watched how confusion, panic and anger all took their turn on the Kryptonian’s face.

 

“What’s going on?” She asked when Supergirl turned to fly away.

“I have to get to the DEO.” 

“Supergirl wait…” Maggie grabbed her hand, but the hero shook her off before remembering the situation during the CatCo party.  _ She’s just worried about Alex. _ “Cadmus broke into the DEO. Get your bike and meet me there, alright?”

“No.” The detective refused and moved closer to the hero, “I’ll never get there fast enough, take me with you.”

“That’s not safe at all detective.” Supergirl tried to protest.

“Kara. Take me with you.”

“What…I…how?”

“I’m a detective Little Danvers. I detect. Those puppy eyes gave you away.” Without saying another word, Kara put her arms around the detective and flew away with  _ super _ wide eyes.


	7. I'm so sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'd love to thank @rocci911 for beta reading and all the help around :)  
> Also...I will try to update this more often, hope you'll like it :')

Maggie clutched harder to the hero. She could feel Kara’s muscles slowly becoming more and more relaxed under her touch. The noise from the wind was making it impossible for her .to talk, but she wasn’t sure if there was anything that Kara wanted to hear right now. The detective nuzzled closer into Kara’s neck, trying to shield her face from the cold air. Her mind immediately focused on Alex.  She knew they will be in the DEO in the matter or minutes but the worrying feeling that settled in her guts didn’t go away.

“Alex? J’onn?” Supergirl voice reached Maggie’s ear and pulled her out of her thoughts.

“What’s going on?” The detective yelled when she felt Kara slowing down a little.

“No one is answering…” the Kryptonian’s voice was revealing a little bit more anguish than Maggie wanted to hear in that moment, “We should probably hurry.”

With Supergirl speeding up, the cop mind dove back into working on the speech that she would have ready for Alex. The one where she would finally tell Alex how she feels about her. It’s not like Alex didn’t know already, but Maggie needed to say it out loud. She had it all planned. She would take her gorgeous girlfriend for a ride out of town.  Even though the cop enjoyed driving her Triumph much more, she’d take the Ducati because she knew how much her Alex loved sitting behind her and pressing her body firmly into the detective as they sped their way through the curves. Maggie had a place picked out; a small hillside, just few miles away from the city, perfect for a night picnic and some stargazing. She knew they had a long night ahead of them; but the night would not go as planned if something were to happen to Alex in the DEO.

Maggie managed to keep herself calm thinking about Alex. All the pain she experienced in her life was worth it because it lead her to meeting this woman. But that’s the thing about life, whenever you feel like everything is going to be okay, something comes along that has to fuck up. This thought flashed through Maggie’s mind right as she felt one of Kara’s hand slip away from her back.

“Kara!” Maggie screamed when she felt her body fall through the air, her hands desperately trying to squeeze onto Kara.

 

♦♦♦

“Vasquez, what’s going on?” Martian stepped behind the agent and leaned closer.

“Sir…we can’t reached Supergirl.”

“What?!” Alex quickly jumped to his side, staring at the monitors.

“How is that possible?”

“Honestly? I have no idea sir. She reported from the car crash where she was helping Detective Sawyer and after that…nothing.” Agent Vasquez looked up to her commanding officer, waiting for new orders.

“Agent Schott!” J’onn turned towards Winn and continued “Figure out what happened. Immediately!”

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Try calling Detective Sawyer, see if she knows something.”

“On it!” Alex nodded as she dialed Maggie’s number.

“Sir, it seems that someone hacked out comms and disconnected Supergirl device from the DEO.” Winn quickly reported back.

“J’onn…Maggie’s not picking up.” Alex’s voice was barely above whisper when reality crashed down on her. Her sister and love of her life were out of reach and she had no idea why.

“Ready a team, start at the crash site. I’ll search the city with Mon-El. Agent Schott, do everything you can to get comms back up.”

“Right away sir.” Winn turned back around to start work on his computer.

“Is that a good idea?” Alex asked pointing at Mon-El who was now grinning behind her boss.

“Right now…we don’t really have a choice.” J’onn answered, his voice making it clear he would not discuss this now.

“Sure.” Alex clenched her jaw when Mon-El winked at her.

“Oh and Agent Danvers?” the Martian turned around, “You are not going with the team.”

“But…”

“No.” He said before flying away into the city.

“Fuck…” Alex shook her head, planning to at least help direct the DEO team from there.

 

♦♦♦

Kara wasn’t exactly sure how Maggie figured out that she was Supergirl, but she didn’t have time to worry about that now. She had to get to the DEO to save Alex…and J’onn…and Winn. She grabbed the cop around the waist and flew off with her. There was no point in arguing. They did that once already and it didn’t exactly work out. Kara never liked flying with another person. It wasn’t safe. People always saw only the fun part, no one realized that if something went wrong, they could die. But she also knew Maggie would die for her sister. When she felt detective’s hand shifting around her neck, she instinctively pulled her closer.

The DEO comms were down and for the first time Supergirl felt like she wasn’t fast enough. The fear of losing Alex slowly crawled into her mind. It had only been a few days since the incident with the cyborg and Kara certainly didn’t want to see Alex beaten down again…or worse. She kept trying the comms but the result was the same. Maggie asked her what was happening. She has no idea, but she wasn’t going to lie to the cop, so she told her about the comms. She watched Maggie’s eyes grow wide with panic, but only for a second, because Kara knew that they needed to hurry. Although she couldn’t fly as fast as she wanted with the detective’s arms clutching around her neck, she was sure they would get to the DEO soon.

A sudden pain in her neck stopped Kara’s train of thought. She quickly pushed her hand to the sore spot on her neck, forgetting she was holding Maggie. Something wasn’t right. She was not supposed to feel pain. Her fingers slowly grasped a small dart.

“Kara!” Maggie’s scream brought her back to reality. Kara pulled the dart out and quickly glanced at it before grabbing detective’s body. The needle was green. The shiny neon green that was Supergirl’s worse nightmare. _Kryptonite…_ Kara didn’t have time to think about the dart. She knew what would happen. The substance was draining her powers.  They were falling. Her eyes dropped down to Maggie’s face. The cop desperately grasped her suit to steady herself, but the expression on her face said it all. She was scared. She was scared she would die. She was scared they wouldn’t get to the DEO in time to help Alex. She was scared that she would die before telling Alex everything. Kara wouldn’t let that happen. She turned over, pulling Maggie on top of herself as she tried to gather her last bit of her power to survive an impact. Maggie closed her eyes and covered her face in Kara’s neck. Kara closed her eyes too.  While she managed to slow the fall down a little bit, she knew it probably wouldn’t be enough.

“I’m so sorry…” She whispered into the detective’s ear, before they crashed into the roof of the building under them.


	8. Snake tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long again, I am moving soon so it keeps me a bit busy, but I managed to get ahead with chapters at least for now!  
> Also again thanks to my awesome beta reader ^^

**  
** Kara opened her eyes and slowly looked around. It took a while for her eyes to adapt to the darkness. She found herself in a cage in the middle of a huge room with a sharp pulsing pain in her neck. Probably some kind of a storage facility. The bars were huge and glowed with a green color. That explained why Supergirl felt so weak. She laid back on the ground, her breathing still ragged. The ground was cold and it provided at least some sort of comfort. 

 

She immediately started looking for Maggie and her heart dropped when she couldn't find sign of anyone else in the room. Her mind was full of unanswered questions. How long was she there? Where is Maggie? Who except the DEO and Superman had some damn kryptonite? Is Maggie even alive? What if... and what about Alex? What is she going to tell her? Oh Rao...her sister will be devastated. A loud groan escaped from Kara's mouth and her eyes instantly flooded with unshed tears.

 

♦♦♦

 

"Agent Danvers?" J'onn's voice was coming through the comms, "Alex?"   
  


"Yes...I'm here." Agent answered, her voice filled with confusion and rage. "Did the team find anything at the crash site?"   
  


"No...uuh...they said that Supergirl left...with Maggie...like...they flew away...I..." J’onn hesitated before continuing. "Alex...Alex listen to me. We will find them, do you understand?"   
  


"I can't lose them J'onn...I...I can't."   
  


"I know..." Martian had a hard time staying calm, but he had to, for Alex, for Kara...hell, even for Maggie. "Did Agent Schott figured out how to fix the comms?"   
  


"No. Not yet."   
  


"Alright, I will continue to search the city with Mon-El. You stay at the DEO and send out few more search teams."   
  


"Yes sir." The agent considered asking J'onn if she could join the teams, but she already knew the answer. Before Alex could turn away, all the monitors in the comm room flashed several times; black silhouette appearing in the middle of the screens. There was no sound, just a precisely placed message at the bottom:  _ We got Supergirl. Come and get her.  _   
  


  
  


"Vasquez" Alex started right after she was sure that J'onn is not listening anymore.   
  


"Yeah?"   
  


"Send out the teams. I'm going to...uuh..."   
  


"Understood ma'am." Susan gave her a knowing smile. Honestly, people would have to be pretty naive to think that Alex would just sit around and wait right now.  "I'll cover for you. Just be careful."    
  


"Thank you." Danvers put her arm on Vasquez’s shoulder as she ran towards the locker room.    
  


  
The DEO was a big facility, but even though her injuries were sending waves of pain through her body, she didn't stop running. Her locker was the first one in the room, she opened the door and pulled out her gear. She easily put on most of it, but attempts to fasten the straps of her vest ribs were causing her enormous amount of pain. Alex whined as she rested her forehead against the lockers. If she couldn't even put on her gear, how could she save the two most important people in her life? A single tear made it's way down the agent's cheek and her brain immediately craved alcohol. It was the one thing that always numbed the thoughts in her head, until she met Maggie. But now she didn't have alcohol or Maggie.  All she did have was a feeling of guilt for not being enough. Guilt and rage, a lot of rage. Alex punched the locker next to her, the noise echoed through the hallway. Suddenly strong arms grabbed her and turned her around.    
  
"What?" 

  
"Figured that you could use some help." Susan Vasquez was standing there, smiling and carefully putting the straps of Alex's gear into their designated positions.    
  


"I...Thank you. Again..." Alex really tried to smile back at the woman, but instead, tears were now freely dropping down and she absentmindedly looked for a cover in arms of the fellow agent. She was so used to doing this with Maggie.    
  


"Hey..." Vasquez pulled Alex's chin up and looked her in the eyes, "They'll be alright. You'll be alright." She waited for a few seconds, until Alex's sobbing stopped shaking her whole body, "Good...now...I will go and direct the teams and you go get the girl. Girls preferably. Save them both okay?" 

“I'm sorry.” Alex practically spat that out between sobs.

“Nothing to be sorry about Agent Danvers, but...if you will keep standing here, there might be.”

“Fuck,” Alex cursed as she wiped off the tears into the sleeve of her shirt, “You’re right.”

“Go.” Susan pushed her towards the exit, knowing she may have to explain this to the Director later on.

 

Alex jumped on her bike and drove out of garage without looking back. She knew that Vasquez just did her a huge favor and she has only a limited amount of time before J’onn finds out she’s gone. Her Ducati roared through the alley as Alex turned left towards the alien bar. Her phone started buzzing as soon as she stepped off the bike. She quickly glanced on the screen, determined to not pick up if the DEO was already looking for her. It was a private number, before Alex could pick up. 

 

“Shit…” She growled. She was sure that the call was important. It could have been Kara or Maggie, maybe they got to a phone and were calling for help? Now Alex fucked up. She wasn’t fast enough. Good enough.  _ Again. _ Alex rushed towards the bar, hoping to overcome the fear that was slowly creeping in.

 

**♦♦♦**

 

Pillar of light hit Kara’s face and she tried to jump up. Her strength still lowered by the kryptonite cage, her knees hit the ground faster than she expected. The light moved from her face, she looked up right into the face of her captor. Kara scoffed as she recognized the woman in front of her.

 

“Surprise,” the woman mocked her, “I hoped that we would see each other again, Supergirl.”

 

“Lillian...Luthor…” Kara forced herself to stand. She would never kneel in front of someone like that.

 

“You remember me?” she turned around laughing, “I’m flattered.”

 

“What do you want?” Supergirl didn’t waste time.

 

“Oh…” Lillian turned back.

 

“Where’s Maggie?”

 

“Detective Sawyer?” She stepped closer to the bars.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“Introductions first!” she yelled as someone else walked into the room. Kara glanced at the second woman, her muscles going stiff for a moment, before she collapsed on the floor.

 

“That’s sad,” the voice rang through the room. The Kryptonian looked up, the woman was leaning down towards Kara. Tight purple dress were perfectly copying her body. The snake tattoo visible at some places.

 

“You…” Supergirl’s voice broke immediately.

 

“Kara Danvers.” The woman grinned and leaned back. Kara was only hoping that Lillian wasn’t able to hear that.

“Supergirl, this is Roulette,” Lillian smirked at her companion and turned back to Kara, 

 

“Roulette, Supergirl...or what’s left of her.”

 

“You couldn’t drop the theatrics?” 

 

“Oh Veronica, world would be boring without theatrics.” Luthor answered.

 

“Where...where...is Detective...Sawyer?” Kara regretted her previous decision to stand up, clearly missing the strength now.

 

“I brought you a present Supergirl. It’s something special...just for you.” Roulette giggled as she threw something heavy on the floor. “We will talk later.” she grabbed Lillian on her way and they both walked out of the room. Kara shifted her head towards the object. She clumsily turned to her side, her eyes recognizing it right away. 

 

“No…” Kara cried out as she reached through the bars for the police badge on the ground. Her fingers clutching it persistently. She tried really hard to not think about the bloodstains, but the NCPD police badge was more red than gold.  She didn’t even know if it belonged to Maggie, but it was enough to leave her sobbing on the floor.

 

♦♦♦

 

Alex spent two hours in the bar, asking all kinds of questions, but the results were disappointing. Her phone buzzed again before she could start scolding herself.

 

“Vasquez.”

 

“Agent Danvers. I only have few seconds. Director found the place where Kara probably crashed. He’s there with Mon-El. I will send you the location...no signs of detective Sawyer though.”

 

“Do they know...about me?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Good. Thanks for the location.” Alex left the bar swiftly, her discouraging research left in past.

 

♦♦♦

 

“Wow... that...that is  a huge hole.” Mon-El gasped, pointing at the place where Kara crashed into the roof.

 

“Go look around,” J’onn waved his hand, hoping to get the Daxamite as far from the evidence as he could. Mon-El just shrugged and walked to the other side of the roof. He tried to stay focused, but when the DEO crew started to arrive, the noises pulled his attention back to the hole. As he passed the staircase leading down into the building something near the top of the stairs caught his attention. He took a few steps closer and picked up a small dart. J’onn started running in his direction, Mon-El looked down the staircase, still holding the dart firmly. He tilted his head a little, hoping to see what caused the movement that he could hear few floors under him. Two men dressed in black were dragging down someone away. Someone he knew very well. 

 

“What did you find?” J’onn’s voice pulled him back.

 

“I...uh…” Mon-El started deciding on his answer, he recognized the kryptonite on the dart, so he knew that Kara could be in danger, but he also recognized Maggie being taken away just a few feet away.

 

“So?” 

 

“Just this dart...we should probably hurry, Kara could be hurt,” he handed over the evidence and followed J’onn back to the hole.

 

♦♦♦

 

_ I should have called her. What am I going to do now. Dying would be the best choice, but I suppose that I don’t have such luxury. Why does everything has to hurt...shit. I should have called... _


	9. Other ways to destroy her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...I had the story all planned out, but then I figured out even a better twist and few things changed so WARNING - MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, I do not want to put it in tags for reasons that you will read later on. Just don't give up on this, I promise it has a happy ending :')

Kara woke up after passing out from crying. She was still weak, but to her surprise, she wasn't in that cage anymore. They dragged her out, away from the kryptonite. She tried to look around, but her muscles were hurting whenever she tried to move. Two man carrying her suddenly stopped in front of the large metal door. One of them opened the door and the other threw Kara in. She growled and tried to rush back towards them, but she stumbled and the laughter filled the room before the door closed. Supergirl just smirked and forced herself to sit up, leaning against the wall. They had to be stupid to pull her away from the kryptonite. Now she can gather her strength, if she will be able to get enough time. She looked around, trying to figure out the way out of her new cell. Her blue eyes stopped at the lifeless body on the other side of the room. She didn't move, her lungs barely letting in enough air for her to breathe. 

 

"Maggie?" Kara's voice was high and scared. She knew that Roulette won the first round...and now she won the second one.

 

♦♦♦

 

"Where’s Alex?" Winn jumped in front of Vasquez, hoping to get a quick answer.

 

"She...is taking care of something private." Susan clenched her jaw, not giving away anything.

 

"Oh come on...I know her, she went out right? After that message...she wouldn't just sit here." Schott started rambling in front of everyone in the DEO.

 

"Damn...just shut up..." she pulled him to the side, "Yes, agent Danvers is...well not here. Why do you care?"

 

"I fixed the comms," he announced like it was nothing major.

 

"And wouldn't that be a better opening? I can see why agent Danvers threatens you all the time." Vasquez wiped Winn's smug expression with her words.

 

"Alright look...listen...I didn't fix it...not how J'onn wanted."

 

"What?"

 

"I can't communicate with Supergirl, but I can find her location."

 

"Are you sure about that?"

 

"Yeah...actually...I already know where she is..."

 

"You really should work on your priorities." Vasquez shook her head and sat back down to the computer.

 

"We have a location of Supergirl." 

 

"Are we sure it's not fake?" J'onn sounded a bit distrustful.

 

"I guess? Agent Schott repaired the communication device, we can't talk with her, but we can track her location...or something like that."

 

"Alright, send me the info agent Vasquez, I’ll take Mon-El with me...better to keep him on a tight leash." Susan chuckled at the last comment as she sent the coordinations to her boss. Winn was staring at her, trying to figure out her next move and a huge grin appeared on his face when she did exactly what he expected; pulling out her phone and calling Alex.

 

"Danvers."

 

"Agent Schott found Supergirl’s location. I already sent the coordinates to the Director, but I suppose you'll want to be there."

 

"Yeah...yeah...I...text me the location?"

"Sure. Is...is something wrong?" Susan couldn't help but ask, since Alex seemed clearly distracted.

 

"I didn't even get to the rooftop and you already have a location...isn't that a little weird? I know people in Cadmus aren't exactly smart, but this...this doesn't look like a slip up." Alex explained.

 

"You think that they let us find her on purpose?" Vasquez found herself agreeing with Alex.

 

"Maybe they just forgot how amazing I am?" Winn joined the conversation, earning a scoff from Alex and killing look from Vasquez.

 

"I'm on my way there. We will see how amazing you are..." With that Alex ended the call. 

 

♦♦♦

 

Alex arrived at the huge, abandoned storage buildings. She carefully maneuvered the bike towards the back, hoping to avoid any DEO members that could be already there. She only met one patrol and she was lucky enough to hide in the bushes, leaving the bike parked there. The buildings didn't show any sign of activity around or inside them. No Cadmus operatives. No damn cyborgs. Nothing. Alex's mind briefly jumped to Maggie. Everyone was talking only about Supergirl. Cadmus, now Vasquez. They didn't even mention her in the message, Alex's stomach twisted at the feeling that Cadmus would just count Maggie as collateral damage, not important enough to mention her in one message with Kara, not important enough to be kept alive. But Alex also knew, that her girlfriend was one of the best NCPD detectives the department had. She wouldn't go down without a fight. 

 

The agent had a different train of thought; maybe she wasn't even with Kara when it happened?  But then, why wasn't she answering her phone? Where did she go? Alex stopped her brain from going any further on this, she didn't enjoy spiraling down into the depression. Definitely not now, when her sister’s life could be slipping away only few metres from her. 

 

♦♦♦

 

Kara helplessly moved towards the body, pulling Maggie's head into her lap, still hoping that she would wake up. But no, there was no pulse. Tears were slowly falling down from her eyes as she was staring at detective's bruised and bloodied face. She had done that. She was the reason why they also got Maggie. If she would forced her to follow along on her bike instead of carrying her, Maggie would be alive right now. Kara heard the steps outside the doors, but she didn't pay attention to them, she couldn't bring herself to look away from the dead cop in her lap. However she could hear the conversation that was going on outside her cell.

 

"Veronica is this smart? Shouldn't we keep her in that cage, near the kryptonite?"

 

"Calm down Luthor. There are other ways to destroy her...and much bigger game to play." Roulette answered calmly.

"There are DEO agents outside the building, if they will get here and she won't be in the cage..."

 

"I said calm down," loud thud followed, "We want them to come here."

 

"Get your hands off me," Lillian yelled back at Roulette before continuing, "Perhaps you should tell me the whole plan, instead of just few parts."

 

"That really isn't my decision."

 

Steps were slowly disappearing in distance and Kara let out a long heartbreaking sob. If the DEO is close, she knows they’ll find her. Alex will find her. Alex will find her girlfriend dead in her sister's lap. 

 


	10. 10 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get better soon :')

Alex waited patiently in the bushes, when she decided to finally move in, there was unexpected movement at a door that caught her attention. Two women were rushing into a black SUV nearby. They were two women that Alex knew very well, Lillian Luthor and Veronica Sinclair. Alex watched the car disappear into the distance, she considered chasing them, knowing the DEO would take care of Supergirl, she’d already risked enough but with her injuries and sneaking out against J'onn orders. When she checked her phone, her heart dropped, she had no new messages. _Maggie..._

_♦♦♦_

J'onn watched the first DEO team rush through the door before using his abilities to walk in through the wall. Mon-El followed the team in. They immediately secured the first room with the kryptonite cage and continued towards the hallway leading to the rest of the cells. The Martian opened the cage and reached for the police badge on the ground. It didn't take him long to determine it probably belong to Maggie. He looked around, but found no signs of the detective. Loud metal noises and yelling pulled him out of his thoughts and he swiftly followed the rest of the DEO agents.

 

"So there is a bomb in this room," Mon-El said like calmly, clearly not realizing the danger that it put everyone into.

 

"Supergirl?"

 

"We haven’t found her yet, sir." one of the agents answered.

 

"Look through the rest of the rooms. I’ll deal with this," he pointed towards the bomb and entered the room. _8 minutes 52 seconds._ J'onn kneeled down and examined the bomb, looking for a way  to defuse it.

 ♦♦♦

 Alex saw the DEO agents running in and out of the storage buildings. She decided to join them, knowing she would already be in trouble for leaving against orders. She ran out of the bushes, but before she could move forward towards her intended destination, her feet got stucked in the long grass and she hit the ground. Unfortunately she landed on her side, the vest lowered the impact, but the wave of pain that instantly spread from her ribs overwhelmed her for a couple of minutes.

 ♦♦♦

 Kara heard the agents getting closer to her cell. She thought about yelling out to them for help and get them into the right room, but she wasn't able to do that. She just kept staring at the lifeless body in shock. She now had some idea of how Alex felt when she killed her aunt Astra. Although, this was something different. Kara was happy with or without her aunt, but Alex...Alex wasn't happy before, before Maggie. Of course she smiled on the outside, but it's not that hard to pretend. She was suffering inside, suffocating in her own thoughts, doubts and fears, until she met Maggie. And now...Kara was sure that with Maggie gone, happy Alex would be gone with her. A feeling of self loathing began creeping into her mind, slowly and precisely, but not unexpected. Kara knew that  Alex would never be the same, that she would never be the same and all because Supergirl thought it would be a great idea to take Maggie flying with her instead of having her drive herself to the DEO. What a great idea...The Kryptonian hated herself and she knew that feeling won't go away anytime soon. Even if Alex would forgive her. Even if... _Alex..._ The door opened, she looked up to see Mon-El grinning at her.

 ♦♦♦

 "Sir! We found her! We found Supergirl!"

 

"On my way!" J'onn slowly came to realization that he can't defuse the bomb. _5 minutes 12 seconds._ He stood up and ran after the agent, "Everyone get out of here, Mon-El, help Kara and Detective Saw-" then he noticed, tears flooded his eyes immediately.

 

"What...what...I...Alex?" Kara wildly waved with her hand. The Daxamite helped her up, letting her lean on him; leaving the dead body on the ground, "J'onn!" Kara yelled after the Martian.

 

"I'll take care of it Supergirl, go now," he quickly glanced at Mon-El, "Help everyone out, there is a bomb in the other room and I can't stop the explosion." With that he watched Mon-El dragging Kara out. When they passed the kryptonite cage, they could hear J'onn hurrying up the rest of the agents. Kara turned her head to the side and she froze. Alex was standing right in front of her, her face constrained, her fists clenched. Alex smiled briefly and let out a sigh of relief, she was glad to see her sister alive, but her eyes were silently asking one important question. _Where’s Maggie?!_

 ♦♦♦

 Alex slowly managed to get back on her feet, jogging towards the door. She was holding her ribs with one hand as she opened the door with her other. Her breathing was ragged, she shouldn't put that much pressure on herself re-injured, but she had no choice. She entered the building, leaning a bit on the wall next to her. The hallway stretched into the big room. First thing Alex saw was the cage. Alex didn't need to get closer to recognize the kryptonite infused in the bars. Her stomach turned upside down with images of Kara suffering inside it.

 

That’s when she saw the familiar red and blue suit. She moved forward without thinking much, passing DEO agents giving her confused looks. She stopped in her tracks when she saw how weak her sister appeared. She just stood frozen, waiting. Kara noticed her right away, Alex gave her a warm smile and then she forced herself to gather all her strength to ask the question that she needed answered.

 

"Kara...was...is Maggie here? I know she flew off with you from the car crash...I tried calling, but she's not picking up...I thought maybe...maybe you just dropped her at my place, but why wouldn't she pick up the phone..." Alex started rambling, she didn't stop when Kara shook her head, she didn't stop when Kara's eyes flooded with tears, "Is she okay? Is she here?" Kara shook her head again, struggling to find a words that she should use, "Do you think that...that she decided that it was wrong...for us...to be together...do you think that...that she left me?" _3 minutes 48 seconds._

 

"Alex..." Kara barely managed to whisper her sister's name. She should have known that Alex would turn it against herself. Of course she would think she did something wrong and that Maggie would run.  That may have been the better option to what really happened. She pulled Alex into a hug but before she could lock her arms around her sister, Alex went completely stiff. Realization struck her as she saw J’onn carrying a seemingly lifeless body that looked an awful lot like her girlfriend, right there behind Kara and her puppy boyfriend.

 

Except her girlfriend wasn't dead. She couldn't be. She ran towards him, ignoring the pain from her ribs, ignoring the tears and ignoring Kara screaming her name after her. Alex crashed into her boss, taking the body into her arms. She misjudged her strength and collapsed on the floor, desperately clutching Maggie's body closer to her. J'onn checked time, he felt wrong disturbing Alex at this moment, but he certainly won't let her die. _2 minutes 15 seconds._

 

"Alex...I'm sorry, but..."

 

"BUT WHAT!" Alex yelled at him, sobs wracking her whole body. Pain written all over her face.

 

"We have to go." J'onn answered calmly, fighting his own tears as he watched his _daughter_ falling apart.

 

"No."

 

"Alex, there is a bomb here, Maggie wouldn't want you to..." _1 minute 35 seconds._

 

"I'm not leaving her." She tried to pick up her girlfriend's body, but she couldn't. She was barely able to stand on her own.

 

"I'm so sorry..." The Martian grabbed her and flew outside the building. As soon as they passed the door and landed nearby next to Kara, the building exploded. Alex fought J'onn's grip, she managed to free herself after few attempts, but right when she was about to run back, Kara's arm stopped her. She looked her sister in the eyes. Kara hesitated before taking one step closer to Alex, the pain and guilt in Alex's eyes was unbearable.

"You can't go there..."

 

"Not like you can help her anyway," Mon-El announced his presence, Kara closed her eyes, anticipating her sister's reaction. But Alex didn't yell. Alex didn't try to hit him. She just stared at Supergirl.

 

"But you could have...you could have helped her." Alex's voice was barely above whisper. It wasn't colored by emotions. It was dull, empty. Just like Alex now.


	11. I also saw ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!   
> So after comic con and all that stuff, I was thinking about the plot here and if I want to change something, thankfully my best friend offered help and we did some changes...oh so you can expect a lot of new characters mostly from comics and maybe some crossovers at some point. Also...just a few more angst-chapters :)

Kara was sitting at the DEO med bay after explaining what had happened to her and detective Sawyer. She didn't want to be there, she wanted to be with Alex even though Alex certainly didn't want to be with her right now. They didn't talk on the way back to the DEO; the last thing Kara heard from her sister was ' _You could have helped her'_ and that left the hero spiralling down, wondering if there really was something she could do but that was stupid; She didn't even know where Maggie was while she was stuck in the kryptonite cage.

 

 "How did...How did Roulette get access to that amount of kryptonite?" James wondered, sitting near Kara in his Guardian suit.

"Cadmus, I guess?" Kara offered an explanation.

"Not even Cadmus could gather this much." J'onn dismissed it, "There is someone else behind this. Supergirl, you said that Luthor wanted to know the whole plan..."

"Yes." Kara quickly nodded, "And Roulette said that it's not up to her to explain it."

"See, there has to be a third side to this."

"Well...I guess we have a lot of work now. I'll start with tracking Roulette." Winn joined the conversation.

"I can ask Lena for help..."

"Are we sure that she isn't working with her mother?" The Martian didn't like Kara's idea. He knew how far would people go for their family.

"I trust her." Supergirl hopped off the med bench, already feeling better after spending some time under the lamp.

"Alright." He nodded, looking between the people in the room, "Guardian can take care of..." He didn't finish. Alex entered the med bay with agent Vasquez right behind her.

"Sir, I tried to stop her, but..."

"It's okay. Agent Danvers...I thought you would want to rest."

"I did rest." Alex's voice was cold and steady, "And now Maggie is dead." The room was instantly filled with an uncomfortable silence; no one knew what to say. James stood up and walked over to Alex. He wanted to hug her, to show her that it's okay to fall apart, but she just pushed him away without a word, she didn't need help. Winn was looking at the ground, not quite sure if there was anything that could help.

"Agent Danvers..." J'onn started again.

"No! You...you don't get to talk to me." She yelled back at him.

"Alex..." Kara took a few steps towards her sister and pulled her into her arms. She didn't care about Alex's protests; her attempt to to push her away or actually hitting her when the first attempts didn't work out, "You’re drunk..?" Kara whispered in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes Kara I am drunk. What are you going to do about that? Drag me out of here?" She glanced at J'onn, her jaw clenched, "Or are you going to help me, like you helped Maggie?" Her eyes returned to Kara's face, only to be met by wide blue eyes flooded with tears.

"Alex...I couldn't...This isn't...You think I wanted this for you?!" The pain in Supergirl's voice was quite audible, but it slowly converted to anger. She relaxed her arms around Alex and was thrown back when her sister pushed her away.

“I don’t care…” Alex glared at her for a moment, before turning around and showing no interest in further conversation with the blonde.

“You all know what to do...just...go.” J’onn dismissed the team, “Agent Danvers, go home and sober up.” Alex just scoffed and shook her head.

 Winn left the room and continued towards his computer, hoping that he could track Roulette. James was right behind him, followed by Vasquez. Alex didn’t even bother looking at them, she just stood there, her back towards her sister. Kara pursed her lips and slowly walked out of the room, giving a faint smile to Mon-El who was just about to enter.

 

 “Hey Alex,” He started. J’onn took a deep breath, knowing that this won’t go well, “Look... I want to tell you something.” Alex didn’t answer him. Supergirl was standing in the door, waiting to hear what this was all about. “See...I recently had to make a tough choice, on the rooftop.”

“What are you talking about?” The Martian tilted his head, trying to remember what happened at the roof. Alex turned to face the Daxamite; slowly.

“I found the kryptonite dart right, I knew that Kara was in danger…” He smiled at Supergirl and Alex felt like throwing up when Kara returned the smile, “But I also saw Maggie…”

“WHAT?!” Alex clenched her fists, feeling the rage in her reaching the limit.

“You never said that to us!” J’onn had to fight hard to keep his voice down.

“Yeah...I...I thought it would be better to...you know...save Kara...since she is Supergirl and all…”

 

Before he could say anything else, Alex jumped towards him. She grabbed him by his t-shirt like he was nothing and threw him against the glass wall next to the door where Kara was standing. Mon-El didn’t expect it, he flew across the room and into the wall. He couldn't even manage to get back to his feet before Alex straddled him and punched him for the first time.

 

“Alex!” Kara yelled at her, not sure what to do, she looked back at J’onn who seemed to have no intention to stop Alex.

“You…” Another punch, “Fucking…” One more, “Piece of garbage…” The Daxamite pushed her off without thinking about his strength. Alex landed near Supergirl, hitting her head on the wall. Blood started pouring down from her forehead. Her ribs sent a few excruciating waves of pain through her side. She groaned and stood back up, but before anyone could react, Alex pulled out her gun and pointed it at him. Kara’s eyes went wide, while Mon-El only smirked. The whole room was quiet, everyone was staring at Alex. When she moved her finger towards the trigger, her back hit the wall again. This time, Kara was squeezing her neck, holding her against the cold stone.

 

“That’s enough Alex!” The Kryptonian yelled, not loosening her grip. No one else dared to move. Mon-El was just stupidly smiling at Alex, but still keeping his distance.

“Supergirl, let her go!” J’onn took a few steps forward towards Kara, his eyes subtly checking with one of his best agents who was now squirming and trying to keep breathing.

 

Alex’s eyes were wide open, her face slowly going red. The gun in her hand dropped to the floor as she desperately clutched Kara’s wrist. She gasped for air several times before Supergirl seemed to realize what she was doing to her. Alex fell to her knees right after Kara let her go. She looked up at her sister, surprised with clear discomfort written all over her face. This was first time when Kara hurt her intentionally. The agent stood up and picked up the gun from the ground, rubbing her neck softly, her breathing still ragged.

 

“I am going home…” She whispered angrily.

“If you’d need anything…” The Martian nodded back at her.

“Don’t need your help.” Alex just barked back at him. She wished she could just teleport away from the DEO. Away from all those people staring at her,away from Kara and her boyfriend.

“Alex...I’m so sor-”

“Go to hell, Kara.” The agent growled and proceeded to the door, not looking back.

 

Supergirl just stood there, puzzled and scared. She was on the edge of losing her sister and there was barely anything that she could do to stop that. Strong arms locked around her and she turned around to face Mon-El who was deliberately pulling her into a hug.

 

♦♦♦

 

Lena was sitting in her huge L-Corp office. The black leather chair was quite comfortable and she enjoyed looking outside through the glass wall behind the massive desk. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the silence around her but it was soon interrupted by her secretary.

 

“Miss Luthor, your one o’clock is here.” The young woman announced, her enthusiastic voice echoed through the office yet Lena only nodded. A tall redhead then entered the CEO’s office, Lena jumped to her feet quickly, trying to look professional. However her eyes had a mind of their own and decided to check out her visitor. Lena unintentionally bit down on her lower lip as her gaze settled on the long bare legs. She slowly looked up, the tight white skirt was perfectly framing the woman’s body. Luthor scolded herself internally for staring at her guest, before accepting the offered hand.

 

“Vicki Vale.” a smug smile decorated her face when Lena finally made eye contact, “Gotham Gazette.”

“I...I’ve heard about you.” The CEO motioned towards the chair and they both sat down, “What can I do for you?”

“I’m supposed to write an article about one of the Luthor’s....and I decided to chose you.”

“Oh…” Lena smiled, “I’m flattered but you could get much better stories from one of my siblings…”

“I probably could…” Vicki grinned and leaned closer to rest her elbows on the table, “But that would all be about crime. You are the good Luthor, that’s a bit more interesting.”

“I…” Luthor laughed, her eyes never leaving the reporter.

“I didn’t mean to offend you…”

“I am not offended at all.” Lena leaned back in her chair, “It’s just...you don’t hear Luthor and good in one sentence that often.”

“You really don’t.” The redhead agreed, “That’s why I decided to write about you.”

“Well...go on, ask.”

“Are you close with Lex?”

“When we were young. We used to play chess every afternoon, he taught me how to play but I was never able to beat him.”

“What about your parents?”

“Uh...My mother recently came back into my life…”

“Is it true that you were the one who called the cops after the incident with the virus?” The reported didn’t let her finish.

“Yes.”

“Do you regret it?”

“No.” Lena shook her head firmly, “It saved a lot of lives.”

“Did you help her escape the prison?”

“Excuse me?”

“Are you in contact with anyone from Cadmus?”

“Of course. I am a good Luthor, that involves breaking my mother out of jail and working with an anti-alien organization.” The CEO raised an eyebrow, waiting for Vicki’s reaction.

“Hmm…” To Lena’s surprise, Vicki didn’t seem even the slightest bit fazed by her sarcasm. The interview continued in the same way for more than an hour. It was a constant battle of dominance. Luthor was enjoying it, even though some of the questions were just plainly rude and offensive. She never did anything bad but people always made the assumption that they know her very well after they find out she’s a Luthor. The reporter was unstoppable, she asked question after question, not caring if Lena needed a break or not. Fortunately the secretary saved her boss once more.

 

“I am sorry to interrupt but Miss Danvers is here, she says it’s important.”

“Thank you, Jess.” Lena briefly glanced at the redhead sitting in front of her, “Tell her to wait, we will be done in a minute.”

“Sure, Miss Luthor.” The secretary nodded and quickly closed the door.

“Hmm...kicking me out already?” Vicki’s smile was intoxicating and Lena couldn’t stop herself from smiling too.

“Well, I already gave you much more time than you asked for.”

“Do you know Supergirl?”

“What?” Lena exhaled, laughing softly.

“She saved you several times...correct?”

“Yes, but…”

“Do you know who she is? What her real name is? Her job?”

“Did you come here for me or for Supergirl?” The CEO asked back, getting a little restless.

“Have dinner with me, tonight.” Vicki tilted her head and studied Lena’s face.

“I...that’s a very sweet offer...but…” Lena stammered, her green eyes incredibly wide.

“Just one dinner.” The reported was not ready to give up so easily.

“Look…” Luthor tried again.

“No, you look. Whoever you’re hung up on...is not worth it if they didn’t already act…” She stood up and walked around the table. Lena’s eyes followed her every movement. Vicki rested her body against the leather chair, she was now standing behind the CEO. Lena shifted uncomfortably, trying to turn around but the reporter stopped her; with a hand on Luthor’s shoulder.

“Dinner?” Vicki smirked, waiting for Lena’s answer; it took a while.

“Pick me up at eight.”

“See you…” Vicki walked to the door, giving the CEO one last smile before she slipped through the door, “Tonight, Miss Luthor.”

 

The door closed and Lena exhaled for the first time since the redhead stepped into her office.

 

♦♦♦

 

Kara rushed through the door to Lena’s office right after her previous guest left. She almost jogged into the table, holding her glasses with one hand to prevent them from slipping.

 

“Lena! Lena! I need your help…” She stopped, exhaling loudly.

“Hello, Kara…” Luthor smiled but when the blonde didn’t smile back at her she started to feel a little worried, “What happened, Kara?”

“I...Do you know where your mother is?” The Kryptonian looked very serious.

“Oh god...what did she do this time?” Lena scoffed and stood up, slowly walking toward Kara.

“She...she hurt someone I know...a lot…” Kara trusted Lena but telling her the whole story would mean telling her that she is Supergirl and she was not ready for that.

“I’d love to help you, Kara, trust me I would but I have no idea where she is.” The CEO leaned back on the table, softly squeezing Kara’s shoulder, “I haven't seen her since the trial.”

“Right…” Danvers nodded and tilted her head down, “Of course.”

“I could try calling her but I don’t think she would-”

“No.” The blonde shook her head strongly, “It’s...it’s okay.” She didn’t think much about her next move, she just took a step closer to Lena and hugged her. Usually Lena didn’t hesitate when she saw Kara like this but when the firm arms locked around her, she took a sharp breath and her mind drifted to her earlier visitor. She snapped out of it quickly and clumsily patted Kara’s back. Lena really liked her but the Gotham reporter was right, she gave her more than enough time to return the feelings. Kara pulled away, looking a little confused; but trying hard to keep a smile on her face.

“I suppose you also don’t know where Veronica Sinclair is right?”

“No, no I’m sorry but I could try to find out where she is...that should be easier than finding a Luthor.” Lena smirked.

“Call me if you find anything?” Kara asked, steadily walking back to the door.

“Sure.” Lena nodded, “I will let you know.”

“Thank you…” The Kryptonian said before closing the door behind her.


	12. Good Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see that some of you were reading carefully and noticed the hints about what will happen next .)

“That wasn’t normal.” Mon-El said, clenching his jaw, looking desperately at Kara, “She can’t just jump on people like that.”

“Quiet.” Supergirl growled back at him, “You should have told someone about Maggie.”

“You needed help Kara!” He immediately jumped to his feet and grabbed Kara’s hand. She closed her eyes and exhaled, it was hard to manipulate two lives, even harder when her sister had no desire to talk with her. She pulled her hand away from the Daxamite and scoffed.

“Maggie needed help...they couldn’t hurt me…”

“How was I supposed to know that?” Mon-El whined, clearly persuaded that he did the right thing.

“I told you...I told you several times that I don’t need you to save me.”

“Supergirl.” J’onn walked towards her, followed by Winn and James, “About Alex…”

“I know. I will take care of her.” The Kryptonian nodded.

“I don’t think that...that it’s the best idea, Kara.” Guardian started safely, “Maybe we should give her some time?”

“What am I supposed to do? Do you expect me to just leave her alone in her apartment? She’s my sister...and she’s hurt! I am not leaving her alone…”

“Kara, Kara! Calm down!” J’onn put his hand on Kara’s shoulder and looked her in the eyes, “You know I love you both like my daughters...and it really hurts me to see Alex like this but Guardian is right, Alex needs time. You can’t cheat on grief; It’ll always find you, sooner or later. Give her time, she will let us know when she is ready to talk.”

Okay…” Kara just whispered, knowing that he was right.

“Get some rest, we can take care of the city for few hours.” Winn smirked.

“I...Thank you guys…” She hated to admit it but she was exhausted.

“Well...let’s go home,” Mon-El tried to pull her towards him but his attempt was quickly denied.

“I think...I just want to be alone for a few hours.” She said before leaving them all behind her.

 

♦♦♦

 

Vicki arrived in front of the L-Corp building few minutes before eight. She hoped to make a good impression by showing early but the CEO was already waiting. A warm smile appeared on Lena’s face when her gaze settled on the reporter.

 

“You are early.”

“Better than late, right?” Vicki smirked, “I made a reservation at…”

“That won’t be necessary.” Lena softly touched the redhead’s arm and pushed her towards the elevator, “Being a CEO has its advantages.”

 

The reporter didn’t fight her and excitedly stepped into the elevator. The door closed and Luthor couldn’t fight the small smile that was practically glued to her face. They reached the top floor and Lena led Vicki around the corner towards her office. She opened the door and bit her lip as Vale continued into the room. Next to the enormous window was a small table set for two. Vicki chuckled, remembering that a small cabinet was standing there before.

 

“Did you remodel your office for this?” She tilted her head, amused.

“Well...just one of the advantages.” Lena smiled, they both sat down and the staff brought in food, “I thought that the interview would be better in private.”

“The interview?” Vicki shook her head; laughing briefly.

“Isn’t that why we are here, Miss Vale?”

“Hmm no…this is definitely not an interview…” She leaned forward, her finger playing with the rim of the glass of wine.

“Oh…” Lena’s lips curled upwards again as she stared into her plate, hoping that she didn’t turn completely red. They started eating without another word. Usually the silence would be awkward but both women found it quite comfortable. They occasionally glanced at each other, always looking away swiftly before the other would notice. After a while Vicki caught Lena staring, she took the last bite of the food and leisurely scooted closer to the CEO.

 

“So...Miss Luthor, any funny stories that you’d like to share?”

“Funny stories?” Lena raised her eyebrow.

“Knowledge is power.” Vicki just shrugged, oblivious to the look Lena gave her.

“And your power would be based on...you knowing my embarrassing stories?”

“Power comes in different ways.” She finished her wine and leaned forward for the bottle, intentionally dragging her hand over Lena’s back. The CEO shuddered at the contact but leaned in anyway.

“Why don’t you share something about you instead…” She realized that two can play at this game and moved her leg next to Vicki’s; to her surprise, the redhead didn’t even flinch, “I already told you a lot.”

“I suppose that’s fair. What would you like to know?”

“Let’s see…” Lena rested her elbow on the table, taking a sip from her glass; very aware about the minimal distance between her and the reporter, “Was the fact that I am a ‘good Luthor’ the only reason why you chose me for the interview?”

“Maybe…”

 

♦♦♦

 

_‘I should have make her stay home. How could I fuck this up.’ I reached for the bottle of whiskey on the floor in front of me. My fingers grazed the cold glass and the bottle fell over. ‘Shit…’ I cursed, ‘What a waste…’ This time I successfully picked up the whiskey and took a few sips. I closed my eyes unwillingly and rested my head against the wall._

  _Memories flooded into my mind. The first time I saw her at the airport; she was so annoying. Cocky. The dimples though. ‘I’ll never see those dimples again…’ Tears were freely falling down my cheeks. I felt the anger in my chest dangerously reaching the top. It wasn’t fair. Loud guttural moan escaped from my throat and echoed through the empty apartment. I always thought people were joking about how painful this is but right now, I’d swear that there was a hole in my body._

  _‘Maggie…’ The first time I kissed her in the bar. One of the top moments of my life. Even though it didn’t end well. Another sob found a way out. I clutched the bottle tighter and took another sip. The whiskey burned in my throat. It reminded me that I am still alive. Alive without her. My head was spinning. ‘What am I supposed to do now?’ My whole body shook with a raising strength of  sobs now pouring uncontrollably out of my mouth._

  _The night she came to my apartment with beer and pizza. When she gave me that whole ‘we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss’ speech. Another one of those moments. Now when I think about it, all my top moments are with Maggie or Kara. At least half of them will bring more pain than happiness. I looked up to the dresser across the hall. One of her leather jackets was right there. I tried to get up, my knees hitting the floor immediately. I knew I was already looking pathetic, crawling for the jacket couldn’t do any harm._

_I moved forward, just a little but it was enough to turn my stomach upside down. I scoffed and decided to took the bottle with me; to accompany me on the glorious adventure. I thought it wouldn't  take long to get the jacket. It cost me much more strength and rest of the whiskey but I made it. My fingers digged into the black leather and I buried my face into the jacket. A few deep breaths later, my brain was completely intoxicated by Maggie’s smell. Normally I would feel weird about this but right now? Right now, this was all I had left. My eyes started closing involuntarily. I clumsily leaned back on the wall, lazily sliding down to the floor, bottle of whiskey still in my hand. I remembered putting Maggie’s jacket under my head before passing out._

 

♦♦♦

 

Every now and again their eyes would meet through the plentiful sips of wine they partook in. Whether it was the alcohol or the unbridled desire for someone's touch that Lena had been struggling with some time or some combination of the two, the two soon found themselves inching closer to each other. It was like a spell, something greater to hold of them and brought their lips together for a long and passionate embrace. There was no thought of consequences or tomorrow, only desire. There was hardly a moment to breathe, their hands cupped tightly on the shoulders of each other as they tasted one another.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't.." Lena half heartedly protested, her thoughts presumably with an unrequited love.  
  
"If that's how you truly feel then I'll stop right here and now, Ms. Luthor but I've got to say.. your body is telling me a different story."  
  
"It's not that I wouldn't like to or that I wouldn't... enjoy it I just-"  
  
Vale cut her off mid sentence. "If you'd enjoy spending time with me as much as I think you are going to then what's there to think about? What's one night of pleasure, one night of being with someone rather than dreaming about someone?"  
  
Lena bit her lip, smirking deviously. "Why you are very tenacious, Miss Vale."  
  
Vicki began to run her hands down to her waist, her lips moving down her neck as she inched further down. Soon her hands ran the length of Lena's thighs as Vicki disappeared behind her raised dress. Vicki pulled aside what obstructed her view of Lena, her heated breath soon hit her, sending a chill of anticipation down her spine. It wasn't long before Lena was experiencing a series of carefully constructed licks to her most tender spots. The redhead's ran the length of her pussy. Lena' s face was flushed, her stomach began to move rhythmically, her breathing erratic as she reveled in each stroke. Lena attempted to moan, to scream, to say anything but she couldn't manage to make any sound. Pure instinct took hold of her as she took an aggressive handful of her red hair and held her in place. Vale gripped her outer thighs, her face held tightly between as she continued to massage every inch of her pussy with her tongue. Lena's back arched for a moment, her legs shaking as she let out a long and satisfied moan.  
  
"Fuck! Christ!" Lena cried out, her voice echoing all throughout the roomy loft.  
  
She fell back, her body limp and her face flushed red as possible. Vicki smirked, her fingers brushing over her own mouth as she massaged her own jaw as she stood her.  
  
"Quite therapeutic, isn't it?" Vicki smiled. "Looks like you needed it more than me if I'm being honest, Lena."


	13. You took my home

Alex was leaning heavily on Supergirl, she didn't want to go. She wanted to be alone, just like she had been for the past two weeks. She didn't want to see Kara or J'onn, or even Eliza. The only person she wanted right now was in the casket in front of her. To sum up last two weeks of Alex Danvers' life, she drank a lot; actually she couldn't  even remember the last time when the alcohol didn't cloud her judgement. It was exhausting. Everyone thought it would be a great idea for Alex to come to the funeral but no one had even bothered to ask how she felt about that. Kara's arm grabbed her waist and helped her stand up better. The Kryptonian didn't even feel the dead weight of her sister's body. Mon-El stood on the other side of Kara, his gaze glued to the casket. He didn't speak with Alex and she for sure didn't have any intention to change that.

 

The ceremony was almost at it's end and Alex still avoided looking at either Maggie's photo on the side or at the massive wooden coffin. Her head was spinning and she had to fight really hard to keep her stomach from turning upside down. Kara could feel how tense her muscles were, how her legs were shaking; barely holding her up. The fresh green grass was hurting Alex's eyes. She tried to be strong, she tried to hold on for Maggie and she did but when the funeral speaker mentioned her name. _Detective Maggie Sawyer,_ a loud, throaty moan escaped from Alex's mouth and her knees buckled. Kara immediately proceeded to get her back on her feet but her sister's body was completely pliant under her hands. J'onn kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shuddering shoulders. There wasn't much that he could do to help but Alex looked up at him. They had this unwritten rule that J'onn would try to not read her mind but sometimes, sometimes it was necessary.

 

"Alex..." He whispered, pulling her close,

_'What am I going to do J'onn...'_ Sobs were now coming out freely, she gave up on holding them inside.

"Alex...come on."

' _It hurts so bad J'onn...I can't...I can't do this.'_ She tried to keep her thoughts clear but her mind was flickering back to all those moments with Maggie. Enormous amounts of pain settled in her chest. J'onn tried to get out of her mind quickly before all those memories flooded in but he was still able to see few of them. One particular memory was enough for him to lose his fight with the tears. Right there in front of his eyes he saw detective Sawyer from Alex’s point of view. The big brown eyes looking lovingly back at him. Maggie’s fingers softly traced her girlfriend’s jaw. She leaned forward with the huge grin; the one with the dimples. ‘You are so beautiful, Alex…’ Her voice was soothing. Unfortunately, the memory ended there and the woman in J’onn’s arms sobbed, her nails digging into his back.

 

Kara was still standing right next to them. She watched her sister, panic slowly overcoming her mind. This was the first time when Kara didn’t know how to help Alex. Kara’s big blue eyes were filled with tears. Her bottom lip began to quiver as her sister gave up on covering the sobs. Strong arms locked around Kara and she could feel Mon-El’s head on her shoulder. She thanked to Rao that her boyfriend finally decided to be quiet. She understood why he didn’t tell anyone about Maggie but she had told him several times that it wasn’t an excuse. ‘It’s not enough to have good intentions if someone else gets hurt.’

 

Alex finally let go of J’onn, baring an apologetic look. He wiped her tears even though he was sure that it was just a matter of minutes until they returned. It was really painful for him to watch his best agent fall apart. Alex clumsily forced herself to stand back up, looking somewhere far behind her boss. She knew all the people who were attending the funeral; police officers, DEO agents, friends from the alien bar. Still she could swear on her life, that she had never seen this woman before. The tall redhead with pale skin was standing a little away from others, one red rose in her hand. She didn’t talk to anyone. Her eyes were hidden behind big black sunglasses and her lips were curled up in somewhat unfit smirk. The blood in Alex’s veins started to boil. It was bad enough that she couldn’t hold herself together, now she had to deal with a mysterious stranger. Both J’onn and Kara realized, that Alex’s attention shifted. They looked in the same direction. It wasn’t hard to guess what, or more like who the agent was glaring at.

 

“Who is she?” Mon-El’s voice pulled all three of them from staring.

“No idea…” Alex scoffed, obviously dedicated to give the woman piece of her mind.

“Do you want me to…uh get rid of her?” Kara asked cautiously, stepping aside to avoid people who were now passing by to say their last goodbye to Maggie.

“No.” The agent shook her head, turning back towards the coffin that was now safely in the ground. Alex realized, that she missed the major part of the ceremony when she was crying in J’onn’s arms. “I...I’ll just…” Her voice was small, she lost the track of her thoughts, her eyes closely following the redhead. Alex clenched her fists in determination to go and talk with her but before she could start walking forward, the redhead reached the hole in the ground. The dazzling red rose fell from her hand, taking it’s place on the top of the casket. She looked up, it was hard to say if she was looking at Alex with the sunglasses covering half of her face but the somehow the agent was sure that she was. It took only a few seconds, then the woman turned around and left.

 

“Alex?” J’onn spoke first, concern audible in his voice.

“Can I just...go home…” It was supposed to be a question but she realized in the middle of speaking that she didn’t have to ask. They couldn’t force her to stay. Not after she came here as they all asked her to; She wasn’t ready to say goodbye, she didn’t want to. All that Alex wanted, maybe even needed, was to curl up in bed with a bottle of whiskey. She didn’t give them time to react before simply walking away. Of course it didn’t really look like walking since Alex was still drunk. Kara’s arm saved her from falling to the ground. Her sister, her little superhero sister was all ready to help her. What Kara didn’t know, was that Alex stopped blaming herself for Maggie’s death long time ago; she was blaming Supergirl instead. At first it sounded wrong but a part of her was sure that there had to be something that Kara could do to help.

 

“Let me take you home?” Kara whispered, “Please…”

“Hmm…” Alex gazed up into those enthralling blue eyes, the pain she saw there was clearly mirroring her own. She nodded after a moment of hesitation. The Kryptonian picked her up and flew towards her apartment without looking back. When she entered through the window, Alex mumbled something into her neck, her arms desperately clutching around Kara’s neck. Supergirl carefully laid the agent into her bed, the words still echoing in her head.

_“You took my home, Kara…”_

 

♦♦♦

 

“Look...I just...really want to be alone right now, okay?” Kara was standing in the restaurant, waiting for the excessive amount of food that she ordered.

“But...I don’t understand, did I do something wrong?”

“No...Mon-Mike...no Mike you didn’t.” She quickly covered her slip up, “With everything that is happening right now...I...I need to rest and think.” Her face lit up slightly when the young boy brought six boxes of chinese food to the counter, “And eat.”

“Can I at least walk you home?” He picked some of the boxes without asking, while Kara paid for her order.

“Okay…” Faint smile was decorating her face but she was still shaken up by what Alex told her just an hour ago.

“Kara listen…” He started talking after they walked out of the restaurant, “I understand why what I did was wrong but...I really didn’t mean to…”

“I know.” She stopped his rambling, “But this is not an excuse, Maggie is...well…” She tried really hard, but she couldn’t get the words out, “And Alex will probably never talk with me again. I don’t have time for...this now.” Kara waved her hand between them.

“What? Kara wait, what are you talking about?”

“We...we should take a break.” She fixed her glasses, taking the rest of the food from Mon-El. It was just a couple more blocks to her apartment and Kara didn’t want to spend the walk with him after dropping the bomb.

“Kara no...wait...I can change...I swear...just give me one more chance.”

“I...not right now.” She smiled nervously and continued walking towards her apartment, hoping that Mon-El will give up; but he was completely oblivious. Kara took a few more steps, before he grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked at him, trying hard to not cry. She had way too much on her plate right now. Supergirl duties, Alex, her job in CatCo. She didn’t have time for this drama with Mon-El; again and again. Kara was practically invulnerable and yet still he felt some deep urge to protect her all the time, only making the things worse. At first, it was sweet but now it felt as though he didn't think she could look after herself. They were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at each other; strangers passing by. The Daxamite was also on the verge of crying.

 

“Kara…”

“No. I’m tired. This is...like a cycle, it’s always the same…” She started waving her hands around in the air, the food bags swinging furiously from one side to the other, “I can’t do it right now. I need to fix things with my sister, I need to find Roulette...I...just no.”

“But Kara…”

“No! See, this is what I am talking about! You don’t hear what I am saying at all!” The Kryptonian was feeling the anger rising inside her chest. She quickly pouted and rubbed her forehead.

“I just wanted to ask...if I can at least help with that?” Mon-El sounded broken, Kara’s heart clenched in painful sting. This wasn’t her intention, but she had no choice. He left her no choice.

“Yes, yes...I’ll meet you at DEO tomorrow, okay?” She didn’t wait for his reaction. Even though she had powers, Kara was feeling exhausted; not physically. Her mind was replaying everything since the kryptonite dart hit her. Especially how Alex looked at her when the storage building blew up. She knew Alex didn’t really blame her for that. Or at least that’s what she hoped. She hoped it was just a defense mechanism, because just the image of Alex blaming her for Maggie’s death was unbearable. The Kryptonian started shaking, she never really experienced anything close to the panic attack and when she felt bad, Alex was always there for her, but right now, Kara was alone. Just like her sister. The only difference was, that Alex could come to Kara but it wouldn’t work the other way around. She started walking faster, closing in on her intended destination. She rushed into the building and pressed the elevator button. It went all the way up to the same floor where her apartment was. Kara waited patiently for the first minute, then she opened one box with the food and shamelessly stuffed her mouth.

 

When the elevator got to the ground floor, she was done with half of the box. Obviously, she could have just flown up but she promised her parents and Alex, that she wouldn’t be using her powers in normal life. The door opened and Kara quickly slipped in, pressed the button to her floor, and leaned back against the cold wall. She felt like the ride up was taking forever. Her mind quickly wandered off to Lena. They hadn’t spoken for almost a week. Lena had called to let her know that she hadn't found Roulette or her mother. Kara wasn’t happy about the news but she was certainly happy to hear from the CEO. She took a deep breath, pulled out her phone and decided to leave Luthor a message, asking if they could meet up for lunch later that week. Usually Lena answered immediately but this was not the occasion. She groaned, wondering what her friend was doing right now.

 

Kara was walking towards her apartment few seconds later. She never checked if it was safe, assuming that she knew all the people who were aware that she was Supergirl. So when the door opened and she saw a silhouette of a woman standing at the other end of her living room, she dropped all the boxes with food and gasped in surprise. The room was quiet, the air was slowly taking the scent of the chinese food all over the floor. Kara didn’t move, neither did the other woman. She wasn’t facing Kara but noticing her appearance it wasn’t hard to guess who it was. Long dark hair, black leather jacket, tight blue jeans; Kara had seen her thousands of times. The Kryptonian closed the door behind her; completely puzzled. Her uninvited guest turned around. Wide brown eyes locked with hers. Kara opened her mouth few times, unable to get a single sound out; until she finally did.

 

“Maggie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated :')


	14. Just getting started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that Alex's pov is one step ahead :')

Alex was clumsily balancing on her Ducati, her fingers gripped tightly around the handlebars. No matter how hard she tried to keep everything under control, alcohol was still taking over her senses. Alex knew that she shouldn’t drive like this, she had countless conversations about this with Maggie however this was a special situation. Alex had nightmares often, she was used to them but what was happening in her mind now was even worse. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw Maggie and every time she managed to fall asleep she dreamt about Maggie. The difference was that her dreams weren’t bad or scary; Her mind was replaying all the good moments but when Alex’s woke up the pain sitting on her chest got much worse knowing that she couldn't get those moments back. 

 

So the agent decided to do the one thing she always did before she met the detective. She got on her bike and made her way over to Kara’s place. Alex could feel the tears slowly flooding her eyes. Streets were almost empty thanks to the heavy rain. The bike swayed dangerously, forcing Alex to slow down. Suddenly she felt very aware of her actions, of what she told Kara. Feeling of guilt only doubled, but she knew that Kara will help. Even after that. Alex rarely bothered anyone with her problems, so it was safe to say that her sister would kill for the opportunity to help. 

 

She parked the bike and took a few deep breaths, taking her helmet off. The drops of rain were racing down on her leather jacket, Alex watched them for a few seconds before walking over to the door. She didn’t get to the door before a loud noise of shattering glass filled the otherwise silent night. Her hand automatically reached for the gun.  Unfortunately, her fingers found only an empty holster. As she scolded herself for being unarmed, a loud thud behind her caught  her attention.

 

“K-Kara?” She gasped quietly, watching her sister getting back on her feet.

“Alex!” The Kryptonian squealed in surprise, her blue eyes wide open in shock. “You...you have to stay down here okay? Promise me, that you’ll stay down here!”

 

♦♦♦

 

“Little Danvers…” Maggie smiled back at Kara. Her voice was different. 

“I...I don’t understand…” She carefully stepped over the food on the floor, taking a few steps towards her visitor, “I saw...I saw your body there...you were...well...definitely not alive.”

“That wasn’t me…” The cop scoffed sadly, “Roulette had a shapeshifter under her control...so I guess...that was her body.”

“How did you escape?” The blonde walked into the kitchen, taking a glass of water; her eyes not leaving Maggie, "What did they do to you? Did you see who was behind this?"

"Uh...they took some blood samples from me...and from you..."

"Why didn't you go to see Ale-What?!" Kara clenched her jaw, worried about what Cadmus will do with it.

"When you were passed out..." The cop explained, watching Supergirl's eye getting wider and wider.

"That's not good Maggie, we have to...call the DEO and let J'onn know." She reached for her phone, but the detective stopped her.

"Kara...there is something else we have to talk about."

"I'm pretty sure it can wait...I have to call J'onn...and Alex." Kara paced towards the window, looking down on the street, "Oh Rao, Maggie if you would see Alex those past few days...I tried to help. She was just so broke-"

 

Before Kara could realize what was happening, her body smashed through the window and she was falling down. The Kryptonian could swear that she saw her sister right before she hit the ground, but that wasn't possible, Alex couldn't be here. The voice that rang through the street few seconds after that brought her out of error.

 

"K-Kara?" It was relatively quiet, if she wouldn't have super hearing, she would probably miss it. Her eyes followed the voice and soon she saw older Danvers leaning back on the wall near the door. Supergirl tentatively glanced up to the broken window, she saw Maggie standing right there and her eyes, her eyes filled with the orange glow. _'Just like when I use the...fuck'_ It wasn't hard to put it together. Kara realized that her sister was still staring at her, but so was Maggie.

"Alex!" She called out loud enough, making sure that the detective knew that she wasn't alone. Split second after that she knew that was a mistake. Apparently, Alex had no gun and she still wasn't exactly sober. The Kryptonian quickly jumped to her side, grabbing her shoulders and forcing the eye contact, "You...you have to stay down here, okay? Promise me, that you'll stay down here!"

"B-but Kara..." Her heart clenched when she noticed that Alex was crying, "I-I need help..."

"Oh Alex..." She whispered, the tears already stinging in her eyes. Kara considered her options, she didn't feel good with leaving Alex down here, but she couldn't stay, "Look...Alex, look at me..." She waited till her sister did what she asked her to, "I'll take care of this quickly, okay? I need to take care of this." Alex was just nodding and sobbing frantically, but Kara knew that she understood.

 

The Kryptonian gave her sister last apologetic smile and flew back up. She landed in the middle of her living room. Maggie took of her leather jacket and threw it on the couch, scoffing mockingly at the hesitation that was written all over Supergirl's face. Kara didn't know what to do. It was obvious, that she could defeat Maggie, she wasn't worried about that. What was making her unspeakably nervous, was hurting the detective in the fight. Before she could prepare, her back hit the wall on the other side of the apartment. Strong fingers tightened around her neck, cutting the oxygen.

 

"Maggie...this isn't you..." Kara growled, still holding back.

"Do you remember? When you held me like this? Not really comfortable, huh?"

"Please..."

 

The grip weakened a little, just enough to allow one deep breath. Supergirl didn't wait for the next opportunity. She landed a punch to Maggie's stomach and the cop stumbled back; releasing her. It took only a second before Kara flew through the whole flat, crashing through the wall again. This time she managed to gather herself quickly after the unexpectedly strong hit, leaving her floating next to the broken wall. Clearly Maggie wasn't playing and no matter how much Kara didn't like the idea, she'll have to use her powers to win. She dodged the orange glow at the last moment; throwing away her glasses. Her heat vision hit Maggie's next attempt. Since this power was new to Maggie, Supergirl quickly overcome the weak beam of light coming from the detective and the intensity of Kryptonian power hit her opponent directly into the chest. 

 

The cop ended in the wreckage of the apartment door in the hallway. Kara quickly closed the distance between them; her only intention to check if she’d caused major injuries. It was one thing that Maggie  _ died _ when she was kidnapped by Cadmus, killing her was something that Alex would never forgive her; even though it didn’t appear Maggie was trying to kill her.

 

♦♦♦

 

Alex was sitting behind the big car few metres away from the place where Kara landed. Her breathing was ragged, but she still managed to hold all the sobs inside. The noises of intense fight was echoing through the street accompanied by the yelling of roughly woken civilians. She should probably help them get to safety, she should probably help Kara, but Alex couldn't move. Whoever her sister was fighting, it will have to work out without the agent's help. Another loud crash and shattering glass startled Alex. She tried to peek out and get at least some informations about the situation. All she saw was her sister hovering around the windows to her apartment. Alex noticed few people running towards her from the building where Kara lived. The alcohol was still circulating in her body, she closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Those people needed help and there was no one else who could do that.

 

"Hey!" Her voice was shaking, "This way..." Alex pointed to the street leading further away from the fight. People followed her lead without hesitation. Before Alex could go with them, she saw three more silhouettes in the dust that was now settling down in the street. It was an old woman with two kids. Crying reached Alex's ears instantly, she sprinted to its source; her body ferociously fighting off the effects of the alcohol. Since she was the best DEO agent, at least according to J'onn, she didn't need to think about what to do next. Her arm locked around one of the kids, picking him up and reaching for the other one. Alex quickly glanced up and to her surprise there was a blue and red blur moving fast towards them. Only it wasn't on purpose. Kara was falling down directly at their location. Alex gulped and clutched the kids closer to her; knowing that there is no time to move. She tilted her head down, expecting the impact. The woman next to them exhaled intensely, causing Alex to look up. Supergirl was right above them, smiling down at her sister, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. They were lucky that the Kryptonian wasn't knocked out, but if Alex could read her sister's face correctly, and she always could, Kara wasn't as lucky as they were. Without another word, she flew back up and Alex urged the woman to move; both kids in her arms now.

 

♦♦♦

 

Kara kneeled down next to Maggie, to check for injuries. To her surprise, the only things she could see was a small cut on the cop's forehead, bleeding heavily. She reached out to clean the blood, but as soon as she touched the soft skin, the huge brown eyes opened and Kara received a vigorous punch to her chest. The detective seemed oblivious to the fact that blood was now covering half of her face. She jumped towards Supergirl and grabbed her shirt. At the same time Kara dodged backwards and the purple fabric was left in Maggie's hand; revealing the Supergirl suit under the shirt. The Kryptonian didn't wait, she got rid of the rest of her normal clothes and flew directly into the woman in front of her, pinning her to the wall. One of her arms settled under Maggie's chin, the other holding her hands up above her head. She smirked as the cop tried to escape her grip. Kara was holding her firmly, not enough to choke her, but enough to reduce the amount of oxygen. 

 

"Kara..." Maggie whined, her voice suddenly small and scared, "Kara...help me."

"What?"

"I can't...control it..." Tears started falling down from the cop's eyes and Kara started to think that she understands what was happening.

"Maggie, you...you have to focus. Focus on my voice." She waited for a couple of seconds before continuing, "Take a deep breath...that's good...just keep focusing on my voice and breathe." With that she removed the arm from Maggie's neck and smiled softly when the detective didn't attack her again. Supergirl reluctantly let go completely. Maggie stretched her neck and grinned in her direction. Only it wasn't the nice dimpled grin as Kara was used to, it was the evil, smug smirk. The one she didn't really want to see.  _ 'Oh Rao...' _

 

Kara ducked down when Maggie made her move. Detective's leg swung through the air, right where Supergirl's head was only a moment ago. Kara kicked Maggie's leg, causing her to fall back down. The Kryptonian straddled her, but when she was about to hit her opponent, she hesitated. It was only a fraction of second, but it was enough for Maggie to push her further away. Supergirl didn't have a chance to react, thanks to the gap between their bodies, the cop managed to bend her legs in one swift motion and kick Kara into the stomach. The blonde gasped for air as she flew through the apartment, Maggie was right behind her, giving her one more punch, sending Kara down to the street again. 

 

The cold air played with Kara's hair as she was once again falling down, but this time it was different. She could feel that Maggie's hit wasn't as strong as before. This was her chance to end it, she tumbled in the air several times, before catching her balance back. Kara looked down, her eyes wide in horror when she realized that she almost smashed her sister and couple of kids into the ground. The weak smile appeared at her face as Alex kept the eye contact between them. Neither of them felt like saying anything. Supergirl just turned around and proceeded back to her apartment.

 

♦♦♦

 

Alex ran as fast as she could, the children were slowing her down, but it would be worse if she would let them go on their own. She carried them to the other civilians who were standing at the safe distance from the fight; hoping to see the outcome. Alex put the kids on the ground next to the old woman and ruffled their hair. 

 

"Thank you, thank you so much." The woman put her hand on Alex's arm, obviously grateful that she helped them. The agent just nodded; not trusting her voice. Alex turned back just in time to see another heat vision beam going through Kara's windows. She ran towards the building. The woman yelled after her, that she should stay with them, that she will get hurt, but Alex didn't care. Now was the time to help her sister and then hopefully her sister will help her. She entered the building and rushed to the stairs. Her head was finally clean, she was focused and ready to fight. Alex didn't feel that way since Maggie  _ died. _ When she reached the right floor, she towards Kara's apartment, to what looked like an open door, only to find out that there are no door anymore. She took a few steps into what used to be her sister's flat, her jaw dropped to the floor when she heard the familiar voice.

 

"Hey Danvers."

 

♦♦♦

 

"Don't you think that it's enough Maggie?" Kara landed inside, her eyes piercing through the detective.

"Just getting started..." Smug smile decorated her face.

"Alex wouldn't..." Supergirl didn't even get to finish the sentence.

"I'll get to her." Maggie interrupted her with cold voice. The glow in her eyes appeared again and Kara dodged at the last second.

"I don't...I don't want to hurt you..."

"Hurt me? Don't be silly, little Danvers." The cop scoffed.

"Well..." Kara shrugged, "You are the one bleeding."

 

That seemed to do the trick, Maggie stormed towards her, fingers digging harshly into the suit. Supergirl stumbled few steps back, yelping loudly when her feet reached the edge; she didn't really feel like falling again. Unfortunately, Maggie overestimated her speed and when she landed the next punch into Kara's stomach, they both tripped over the edge. It felt like a slow motion, Supergirl freed herself from detective’s zealous grip, but as she glanced down on the other woman, all she could see in her eyes was fear. Maggie vainly tried to grab Kara’s hand as she felt the gravity working; pulling her down to the ground. _ ‘She can’t fly…’ _  The Kryptonian clenched her jaw and even though everything in her was screaming to let her fall, she managed to catch the cop before she got out of her reach. 

 

“You’ll never learn.” Maggie smirked as she used Supergirl’s body as staging point and jumped back into the apartment. The power that she used threw Supergirl into the ground, leaving a huge hole where she landed. Kara groaned loudly; trying to get back on her feet. Before she climbed out from the hole, her super hearing picked up Alex’s heartbeat. It also picked Maggie’s wry voice,  _ ‘Hey Danvers’ _ . Kara was starting to feel exhausted, but she knew that right now was not the best time. She stood up and without further waiting flew up to save her sister. 

 

♦♦♦

 

“What…” Alex stared at the woman in debris of furniture and walls of Kara’s apartment. 

“You okay?” Maggie cocked her head to the side and smiled. Alex’s mouth went instantly dry at the sight of those dimples. She never thought that she will see them again. The agent took few steps forward, her fingers softly grazing Maggie’s jaw. Alex knew that something wasn’t right, but she couldn’t pay attention to anything else than her girlfriend standing in front of her. After all she suffered in last few weeks, it would be surprising if her reaction would be any different. Maggie chuckled, the sound was far from what Alex was used to, but when she felt a strong hand squeezing her shoulder, she leaned in and rested her forehead against Maggie’s and closed her eyes. The squeeze changed from soft to painful and she let out a long miserable growl; opening her eyes only to stare into the very familiar orange glow.

 

♦♦♦

 

Kara saw it all. She hoped that maybe, just maybe Maggie could come to her senses with Alex here. When she saw the horrified expression on her sister’s face, she knew she was wrong. At that moment, Kara didn’t think. She just acted. Gathering all of her strength, she flew towards them and crashed into the detective, dragging the body with her through the whole apartment. Thankfully the impact force threw Alex to the side, helping her dodge the heat vision beam that Maggie was about to use directly at her. Kara would do anything to protect Alex. Anything. She would even let Alex hate her forever. 

 

When she finally stopped moving, Supergirl opened her eyes only to see that she smashed the smaller woman into the wall. It took her a second to realize, that the body in front of her is for some reason absolutely lifeless. Her jaw started to tremble as she looked down slowly. There was a big metal joist coming out of Maggie’s body, right where her heart was. Kara heard the shuffling behind her. She turned around to face her sister. This was the first time Supergirl killed someone and of course that it had to be Maggie. And it had to happen in front of Alex.

 

♦♦♦

 

Alex was staring at Kara, afraid to look behind her. The room was completely quiet and that was terrifying. She saw the tears slowly making their way down from Kara’s eyes. As much as she tried, her gaze moved above Supergirl’s shoulder. She could say the exact moment when Kara’s heart broke, because it was right after hers did. Alex dropped down to her knees, her mouth open, but nothing was coming out. She didn’t even cry. She couldn’t anymore. 


	15. Really me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do two chapters to avoid the cliffhanger again. For now there will be some fluff/smut part before the story will move on, also Supercorp will be moving on...slowly tho. 
> 
> I will be starting a new story for the other hero that appeared in this chapter, so I hope you'll stick around for that too :)

J’onn was standing on the stairs in the DEO, looking outside through the huge glass window.  

The dim light of the moon was slightly revealing two silhouettes standing at the bottom of the stairwell. He turned around and slowly walked down towards them. 

 

“This better be the best story that I've ever heard.” He said coldly.

“Oh...I wouldn’t worry about that.” The redhead woman smirked, a small smile appearing under the cowl.

 

♦♦♦

 

Kara dropped right next to her sister, her arms immediately locking around Alex’s shaking body. 

 

“Alex?” The Kryptonian whispered, making sure that the agent didn’t zone out completely. She continued after receiving a small nod, “She...she would have…” Kara didn’t finish the sentence, Alex was aware that Kara just saved her life but she couldn’t move her eyes away from Maggie’s body. The arms around her shifted, Supergirl was trying to pick her up but Alex didn’t want to go. She gathered all her strength and moved away from Kara’s reach.

“Alex...we have to go.”

“You should…” It was barely audible.

“Al-what...no, listen to me…” Kara kneeled down right in front of Alex, forcing her to look away from the body, “You...you have to know that I...I didn’t…” She waved her hand towards the wall, fighting hard to stay calm for Alex, “Whatever that was...it wasn’t Maggie...she would never-”

“You still killed her.” Alex interrupted her.

“I…” Kara didn’t have an answer for that. Luckily J’onn’s call saved her, she used her super-speed to get to her phone. 

 

_ “Get Alex and meet me at the DEO.” _

“J’onn...what’s going on?” Kara asked, confused by the urgency in his voice.

_ “Just do it, hurry up.” _

“I don’t...I don’t think I can do that.” 

_ “What?” _

“Maggie was in my apartment when I got home…” She started explaining, “Only it...it wasn’t Maggie...I think...she had powers. Just like me. Of course Alex was here too...and she came in during the...during the fight. Then it was so fast. This...this Maggie wanted to kill her and I didn’t think...I just grabbed her and...I didn’t want to…” Her voice broke, she let out a loud sob, her knees buckling.

_ “Little Danvers.”  _ Kara almost choked,  _ “Put Alex on the phone, please…” _ She didn’t protest, walking quickly back to her sister. Alex ignored the hand with the phone for couple of seconds but when it was clear that she had no intention to take it, Kara pressed the button to activate the speaker.

_ “Danvers.”  _ The familiar voice came from the phone,  _ “Babe, I need you to do something for me, okay?” _  It was a while before Alex answered.

“Yeah…” Her voice still sounded broken but Kara could hear the small hint of hope.

_ “Alright.”  _ The woman on the other end chuckled,  _ “You have to let Supergirl take you to the DEO.”  _

“Ok-kay…” 

 

Kara ended the call, helping Alex up to her feet. The agent let herself get pulled into a tight hug as Supergirl made sure that she’s holding her properly before flying away. They didn’t say anything when they were in the air. Kara was dealing with her own battle, silently trying to deal with the fact that she just killed someone. She was disgusted by the fact that it suddenly didn’t feel as heavy as before when she thought she killed Maggie. Her fingers digged into Alex’s back feeling the stiff muscles there. Kara couldn’t guess if Alex was okay. It looked like the person she killed,  _ killed... _ really wasn’t Maggie but Alex still has this empty, a dull expression on her face. 

 

They reached the DEO building in few minutes. Kara landed in the middle of the control room holding Alex up, helping her to keep the balance. When she was sure that she would be able to stand on her own, Supergirl looked around. J’onn was standing a few steps in front of them, next to him was Maggie; the detective’s mouth was wide open and her eyes filled with worry as she took in Alex’s appearance. 

 

Kara was so happy to see her that she almost didn’t notice the second woman standing nearby. She turned a bit more to get a better look, her arm still around her sister’s waist. The first thing Kara saw was the red bat decorating the woman’s black suit. Her face lit up when her eyes moved up and she recognized the black bat-shaped mask covering the redhead’s face. 

 

“Wow.” The Kryptonian exhaled, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Maggie rolled her eyes and swiftly moved to Alex’s side, her hands immediately holding the agent’s face.

“Oh, Danvers…” She whispered as she brought her girlfriend closer, “It’s okay...I’m here…” 

“Is it...really you this time?” Her voice was small, her fingers clutching the detective’s leather jacket as she stared into Maggie’s eyes.

“Yeah, Danvers.” The cop nodded, her dimples showing, “Really me.” She didn’t wait for another answer from Alex. Instead she leaned in and kissed her. The agent let out something between moan and a sob when Maggie’s soft lips brushed against hers. J’onn groaned softly when his mind unintentionally picked up some of their thoughts. Kara looked bewildered, her eyes moving between the detective currently in the middle of making out with her sister and Batwoman standing aside, looking very uncomfortable. The Kryptonian was trying to come up with a reason why one of Gotham’s heroes was standing in the DEO base in National City but she couldn't fathom any.

 

“How?” Supergirl slowly walked over to the other hero.

“I was in town…” Batwoman answered, amused by Kara’s behavior.

“Doing what?” She looked at Maggie who was now gently running her hand through Alex’s hair, deliberately watching her savior.

“Just visiting.” The redhead leaned on the wall and smiled at Kara.

Alex was breathing heavily, finally safe in Maggie’s arms. She looked up and saw her girlfriend looking over at the hero. She noticed the traces of adoration in the cop’s eyes and it wasn’t long before her insecurities started taking over. 

 

“Thank you…” The agent blurted out towards Batwoman.

“Happy to help. Like old times, right Mags?” She grinned.

“Right…” Maggie chuckled back at her and kissed Alex’s forehead. When she looked at the agent in her arms, her expression softened up. Any remains of the wild adorations disappeared at the same moment as Alex’s wide eyes locked with hers. It was replaced by the calm and peaceful smile. At that moment, Maggie knew that she made a right choice but Alex wasn’t paying attention to her anymore.

“How...how did you find Maggie?” She continued asking the hero, trying her best to ignore the jealousy that was creeping in slowly.

“We were supposed to meet. When she didn’t show up, I tried to find her. Then I heard about the explosion of the warehouse.” Batwoman smirked, “I arrived to the wreckage you left behind...Imagine my surprise when I ran into Maxwell Lord.”

“Lord?” Kara scoffed, “It would make sense that he was involved in this.”

“Do you know that moment when you tease the bad guy and he just willingly explains the whole plan to you?” She turned her attention to Supergirl, clearly hoping that Kara knows what she’s talking about. 

“I...well...that doesn’t happen that often to me.” The Kryptonian managed to choke out. 

“Oh…” Batwoman shrugged and continued, “Thankfully, Maxwell was happy to share his master plan. He had samples of your DNA, Supergirl.”

“Yeah...I...I did know about that.” 

“He managed to make a clone of our dear detective, Sawyer. It shared her memories...and a ridiculous amount of Kryptonian blood but I suppose you already had a pleasure to meet his latest creation.” 

“Huh…” Kara nodded, “I saw your dead body twice in recent past...and at least once it was my fault…”

“Your fault?” Maggie asked, her voice soft, definitely not accusing Supergirl of anything.

“I killed the clone…” 

“The way Lord explained it to me, it didn't have long before it died on it's own.” Batwoman asserted.

“Are you okay, Ka-Supergirl?” The detective asked, worried about her second favorite Danvers.

“I-”

“Can we go back to the important stuff…” Alex jumped in, the hostility in her voice didn’t go unnoticed, “What did he want to do with the clone?”

“Yeah…” The redhead stared at Supergirl for a brief moment before turning back to the agent, “The clone had two tasks or at least two he told me: kill Supergirl and take control the NCPD from the inside. Fortunately he didn’t have enough time to make his toy perfect since I got way too close...while I was...searching for Maggie. I found her but the clone wasn't there anymore.”

“So he sent it to do at least one of those tasks…” J’onn said, trying to make sense of this, “Why would he want to have control the police?”

“Personal guess? There is something much bigger coming.” Batwoman said, not even slightly fazed by the situation.

“And the first body?” Alex spoke again.

“Roulette had a shapeshifter…” Kara answered, but her sister didn’t even look at her. Something between them changed, the Kryptonian could feel it but she was sure, that she couldn't do anything about it; at least not right now. 

“So if you weren’t visiting National city...Mag-detective Sawyer would be dead?” The agent shifted awkwardly in Maggie’s arms, trying to secretly move away. She trusted Maggie with her life but not the redhead. She remembered clearly that the detective told her about the most serious relationship she had; with Kate Kane. Batwoman’s behavior towards the cop was oddly familiar and Alex wasn’t really proud about it but she did look up Kate on the internet. She couldn’t help but notice some resemblances. The red hair, pale skin and apparently they were both very close to Maggie. If she was correct, that would mean only one thing; a few minutes ago, the look full of adoration? It belonged to Maggie’s ex girlfriend. 

“After the hot makeout you don’t have to call her formally, agent Danvers but yes...she would most likely be dead.” The Gotham hero giggled.

“It’s...our thing.” Alex said, the possessive part of her making an appearance.

“It is?” Maggie looked at her surprised. Dimples on full display and happiness literally pouring out of her eyes. It was a delighted surprise, the detective was glowing at the image of having  _ their thing _ . 

 

However it was not the way Alex saw it, her mind started it’s self-deprecating monologue. Of course she wasn’t good enough compared to freaking Batwoman. Of course Maggie was looking at the hero that way. Of course she was surprised to hear Alex say  _ ‘our thing’,  _ because they didn’t have anything like that. The agent straighten up and look over to the spot near her where the detective was kneeling down on the floor. Only this time, Maggie was looking directly at her, not at Batwoman. She didn’t understand why Maggie chose her but she felt like she didn’t even need to know. Not when her  _ girlfriend _ was looking at her like that. No matter how hard her mind tried to push away the good feelings, those big brown eyes staring right back at her were soothing. 

 

“I am kinda tired.” She whispered, “And you...you could have died.” Alex raised her hand, her fingertips smoothly brushing against Maggie’s cheek, “Maybe we could leave all this for tomorrow?” 

“I like the sound of that, Danvers.” The detective said, quickly agreeing with Alex.

“So do I.” J’onn exhaled, rubbing his forehead and hoping that Maggie will get out of his reach soon, “We could all use some rest.”

“Yeah...I should probably see if Lena is okay…” Kara briefly glanced at the happy couple on the ground before walking towards the window.

“Lena...as in Lena Luthor?” Batwoman asked all of sudden.

“Yes.” Supergirl nodded.

“No surprise that this city is such a mess, Super and Luthor being friends.” She let out a spiteful scoff.

“Well...she never turned her back on me.” With that Kara flew into the dark night.

“Let’s get you home.” Maggie nuzzled close to Alex’s neck.

“Uh huh…” The agent hummed and allowed Maggie to help her up, she felt her whole body go weak as the stress and fatigue from last few weeks caught up with her but she also felt home in Maggie’s arms. That feeling lasted for almost a whole minute, until the redhead took couple of steps towards them; leaning in closer to the detective.

“I’ll be in town for few days, you know where to find me, Mags.” 


	16. Don't you dare to walk out

Alex didn't like that Batwoman was using the same nickname for her girlfriend as she did but the feeling of having Maggie back overcame everything else. They got to Alex's apartment in record time; the agent was exhausted, she curled up on her bed, her eyes never leaving Maggie. She watched her change into her comfortable black tank top, her mouth going dry when the cop took off her clothes. Soon the room went dark as Maggie turned off the lights and Alex felt something she had been heavily missing for the last few weeks. The familiar warm pressed into her as the detective cuddled closer to her. She was a top DEO agent, yet she couldn't help but gasp when Maggie's hips rolled back into hers.

 

"Mags..." She whispered, leaning closer, her lips sucking gently on Maggie's neck.

"Yes?" The detective asked innocently but her hoarse voice gave her away.

"Don't..." Alex had to pause when the woman in front of her repeated the motion, "Don't stop." 

"Fuck." Maggie muttered and it was her turn to for fight air when Alex slipped one of her hands under the small piece of red fabric. Her fingertips immediately dipping into the wetness there. The detective whimpered when Alex let her fingers rest on top Maggie's clit. They didn't move. Maggie was trying to catch her breath and Alex was just savouring the long deserved time with her girlfriend.

 

She was so overwhelmed with Maggie's presence that she didn't even realize what was happening. It was all so natural and it definitely felt right. The strong fingers started to move in tight circles against Maggie and she could barely keep her thoughts straight. The detective wondered for a second if this was really the first time that Alex had done this but that thought was interrupted by the desperate whine coming from somewhere behind her. 

 

"Ally..." Maggie rasped, her mouth refusing to form more words as the two tentative fingers slipped inside her. The detective felt like her lungs held all the air from the room. It might as well had been true since Alex had a major problem with breathing, feeling the exact opposite. The agent was so lost in the sensation of having Maggie wrapped tight around her fingers that she forgot to move. The gentle rocking of Maggie's hips brought her back to reality however. She started slow, the cop pressing back into her with every move.  It wasn't hard for them to keep the rhythm but it was progressively becoming harder for Alex to keep her hips still. She bit down on her lower lip and buried her fingers as deep as she could into her girlfriend. Maggie braced herself against the headboard as she screamed. Alex groaned, unhappy with the angle she had but Maggie's screams only spurred on her movements. 

 

"What..." Maggie whined and grabbed Alex's arm when she tried to pull out.

"The angle is all wrong?" The agent hovered over Maggie's body; taking in the view and getting lost in her head.

"Danvers." The dangerously low voice pulled her out of her thoughts. The detective was lying on her back, staring up at the gorgeous agent above her. Tears were sparkling in Alex's eyes but she was smiling. Maggie was quickly becoming frustrated, however pushing Alex certainly wasn't something she would want to do. Instead of voicing her feelings, she shoved them down and caressed agent's cheek. "Ally, talk with me. What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours?"

 

Alex didn't answer, she ran her hand slowly down Maggie's body. Her fingertips leaving a small trail of wetness behind as they smoothly copied every curve on the beautiful skin. When she reached her previous destination, she stopped and left her fingers resting near Maggie's entrance.

 

"I thought you died..." Alex started, taking a couple of deep breaths, "I was there...I saw your body Mags." 

"Oh Alex..." She whispered, her thumb gently wiping off the tears.

"I drank a lot...and then they forced me...to go to the funeral. I blamed Kara for everything."

"It wasn't her fault, babe." The soothing voice was encouraging Alex to continue.

"I know that...I went to see her and there was the clone." 

 

At that exact moment, the agent decided to push her fingers into Maggie again. The detective cried out and her hips arched up. Alex didn't move, her palm intentionally pressing against Maggie's clit. 

 

"I saw you die twice." 

"Dan-D-Oh god, Alex." Guttural moans were now escaping Maggie's lips as Alex started with a punishing pace.

"Twice, Sawyer. Do you have any idea what it did to me?" 

"N...no." The cop worked hard on keeping the eye contact, even though her eyes were closing with the waves of pleasure rolling through her body.

"I thought that I'd never get to touch you again..." Alex pushed even deeper, "That I'd never kiss you aga-fuck..." She felt the thigh between her legs and her body immediately started grinding against it, "I...I thought that I'd never...get to...do this." Her breathing became ragged and heavy.

 

Maggie pulled Alex into a kiss, keeping one of her hands behind her neck and the other still holding the headboard behind her. She felt Alex's tongue grazing her lips. It was obvious what the agent wanted but she had a different plan. Her hand moved to Alex's ass, roughly squeezing the flesh there and helping her grind harder against Maggie's thigh. Alex let out a long content sigh, when she opened her mouth Maggie didn't waste any time and slipped her tongue inside. 

 

"I need...I need to..." The agent broke the kiss after a while and rested her forehead against Maggie's. She could barely talk over the moans that were coming out.

"Tell me?" The detective wasn't any luckier. She managed to choke out two words before her voice failed her. Alex stopped moving her fingers for a second to give them both room to breathe.

"I need to see that you are alive..." It sounded so broken and scared. 

 

Maggie could feel tears in her own eyes when she realized how devastated Alex was, while she spent a week with her ex fiancee hiding in the motel room. All those people crying for her...

 

"Can you...can you cum for me, Mags?" Alex whispered into her ear, forcing her to join the reality once again.

"Not if you won't move..." The detective quickly glanced between their bodies, smirking when she noticed that Alex never stopped grinding against her. 

"Fuck you..." The agent hissed, curling her fingers after few particularly hard thrusts that were supposed to wipe off the smug grin from Maggie's face. Unsuccessfully.

"That feels so good, babygirl." The detective got carried along a little not knowing if Alex even enjoys this kind of talking but to her surprise, she didn't protest, "Faster..." The sound was something between moan and scream but it was enough.

"Come on, Sawyer..." Alex growled, not even trying to hide how close she was but determined to wait for her girlfriend.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh god...you're such a good girl Ally." With that Alex lost it. She bit down hard on Maggie's shoulder to stifle her scream as she came hard. This view was the last push that Maggie needed to follow Alex over the edge. Her hips were still twitching every couple of seconds when the agent's body fell pliant on top of hers. Silence in the room was only occasionally interrupted by deep breaths or small moan whenever one of them tried to move. Maggie wasn't sure if she should say something, she wrapped her arms around Alex's body and softly kissed her head. That was the moment when she noticed that her girlfriend was crying. It almost tore her heart apart when the sobs gained on intensity but Maggie didn't let go. She would never let Alex go, she knew that for sure.

 

 ♦♦♦

 

Mornings after where usually hard for Maggie but this one started good. She wasn’t tired even though her muscles were sore. When she woke up Alex was still sleeping, her arm was locked firmly around Maggie’s waist. A content smile on her face was a sign of how happy she was. The detective had to fight hard to slip out of bed without waking her up. As soon as she was able to stand up, Alex let out a low whine, clearly missing the warmth of Maggie’s body.

 

The detective walked over to the kitchen, she searched through the cupboards and pulled out the ingredients to make pancakes. It was an easy choice for breakfast since she knew how much Alex loved them. It was also needed if Maggie wanted to follow through on her decision and tell her girlfriend about her week with Kate. Soon the incredible smell filled the apartment and the agent started waking up slowly. Maggie could hear the shuffling of sheets and before she could even prepare the pancakes to the plate that she intended to bring to bed a pair of soft hands settled at her stomach; she felt Alex’s hot breath on the back of her neck.

 

“This is nice.” The agent whispered while leaving tender kisses all over Maggie’s shoulders.

“Right.” She chuckled.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Alex joked, her hands dropping to Maggie’s waist, slowly pushing to turn her around.

“Ally…” The cop hesitated before turning around to look up at Alex’s eyes, seeing the surprise there when the first tear rolled down her cheek. Maggie knew that this wouldn't be easy. She leaned in to kiss the agent but her lips were met with nothing but air when Alex took a step back. 

“No, we are not doing this.” She shook her head, “Sit down and talk with me, Mags.”

“Yeah...you are right, we have to talk.” Maggie nodded and took a plate, moving to the bar slowly. Alex followed her and waited patiently, her heart sinking down more and more with each minute of silence. She was about to say something to encourage the detective but she didn’t get to it. Maggie took one of the pancakes and stuffed it into Alex’s mouth before she could speak. The agent chew the food quickly, her eyes avoiding her girlfriend. 

“You are stalling.” Was the only thing that Alex was able to say.

“Danvers…” Maggie took a deep breath, “Batwoman...didn’t save me yesterday.” She left it like that, trying to figure out what was going on in Alex’s mind before continuing. It didn’t sound that bad...yet.

“What do you mean?” The agent’s eyes were wide but she still didn’t look at her.

“We met...me and Batwoman...at the morning of the day I was kidnapped.” 

“So she was visiting...you…” Alex was trying hard to keep herself together. She remembered the way Maggie look at the hero. Her bottom lip started to tremble.

“Yeah...and we were supposed to meet again the next day...but I didn’t show up and she knew...that something happened.”

“Right…” The agent stared into her plate, taking another bite of the delicious meal to bury down the sobs.

“She rescued me a week ago. We were hiding in the motel at the edge of the city.”

 

The room was silent immediately after Maggie finished her sentence. Alex didn’t move, she even stopped chewing. Her brain was trying to process the information. After what seemed like an eternity, Maggie put her hand on Alex’s arm. The agent flinched away, almost falling down from the bar stool. 

 

“Alex…”

“No!” Her voice was harsher than she wanted, “You could have called! You could have let me know that you are okay!”

“Alex…”

“Even if you just sent a fucking postcard!” 

“Danvers!” Maggie yelled back at her to make her listen, at least for another minute, “It was too dangerous. We didn’t know where the clone was, she thought that it would be better to hide-”

“Of course she thought it would be better…” Alex scoffed, “Did you…”

“Danvers, don’t.”

“Did you sleep with her?” She asked the question that was bothering her the most, although Alex wasn’t really sure if she wants to hear the answer. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Maggie got off her chair and glared at the agent.

“If you did…” Alex pointed at her, “If you did then...you didn’t have to come back... you should have...kept pretending that you are dead!” The hurt in her voice was almost touchable. She trusted Maggie with her life but after seeing her look at the Gotham hero, she couldn’t get over her insecurities. The detective shook her head and walked over to the door. 

“Don’t you dare to walk out on me, Sawyer.” Alex threatened, her voice breaking when she noticed the different spark in Maggie’s eyes. She wasn’t sad or angry, she was actually amused by all this and that drove the agent crazy, “Or you know what? Go.”

“Oh Danvers…” The cop gave her a small smile and walked out the door. Alex considered going after her but when she got to the door, she heard Maggie on the phone. 

_ “Yeah...just like before, I’ll be there in ten.” _

 

♦♦♦

 

The agent followed Maggie down the street, keeping her distance. Even though her girlfriend was a cop, she would hardly notice that she was being followed by the top DEO agent. When the detective turned and walked excitedly into the park, Alex waited for a while before she moved closer.

 

Maggie was leaning on the tall tree, at first it looked like she was just out clearing her head, before the redhead appeared. The same woman that Alex saw during the funeral. The same woman Maggie dated for months. The same woman that was saving Gotham over and over again. Alex felt like her body was sinking into the ground. How could she compete with another hero? She was compared to Kara for her whole life and now when it finally seemed like she could have something that was only hers, another hero appeared. At least this time she was human. She was standing on the corner of the street next to the park, having a perfect view on the whole situation. When the redhead put her arms around Maggie’s shoulders and pulled her into a hug, the agent clenched her fists, fighting the urge to run over there and beat the shit out of her. 

 

They sat down on of the benches and got lost in the conversation. Alex saw all the way too familiar gestures, hand on the thigh, the happy and content smiles but she certainly didn’t expect the next thing: The redhead reached for something in her pocket. The agent wasn’t that far away from them to not notice how Maggie’s body went stiff when the hero showed her the small black box. Alex didn’t need to have x-ray vision to know what was inside. Her knees buckled and when she saw Maggie nodding, she decided that it was enough. The pain in her chest reached a limit that she couldn't handle. 

 

The shiny green eyes pierced right into hers. She felt like she couldn't breathe and her body certainly didn’t want to listen. Her brain was trying to persuade her to run but she didn’t. Alex watched the redhead in panic. Soon, the green eyes were accompanied by a brown ones. The only difference was that this time, Maggie didn’t look amused, she was horrified. She quickly grabbed the box with the ring and jumped to her feet to go after Alex, who now, finally tricked her legs into moving. 

 

Unfortunately, even with her police training, Maggie wasn’t fast enough to catch up with the agent and she lost her after couple of minutes; the Gotham hero right behind her.

  
  



	17. It's for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter! From now on there will be mostly fluff for few chapters. Also Supercorp is moving forward. 
> 
> The new story for the Legacy series is following Batwoman and Wonder Woman and it's placed after this chapter of Supergirl. There will be other stories and some crossovers between them in future.
> 
> I would really appreciate if you could give the WonderBat story a chance! (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11978049/chapters/27090942)

Maggie was standing clueless in front of Alex’s apartment. She thought that the agent would be there but the flat was empty. Kara’s place wasn’t an option and Alex wouldn’t go to a bar so the last choice was the DEO. Without further hesitation, Maggie ran to her bike and drove off towards Alex’s workplace. It didn’t take long to get there, she left the bike in front of the door, not really bothering with proper parking. A nervous smile appeared on her face when she finally saw her girlfriend but it was replaced with a worried one when she noticed the really angry Supergirl right next to Alex.

 

“Danvers!” She cleared her throat and walked over to the women.

“I don’t think that this is a good time, detective.” Supergirl moved to stop her.

“Super-Kara…” Maggie took a deep breath, looking up at the hero, “Please, don’t get involved in this. Let me talk with her.”

“Supergirl-” J’onn’s firm voice echoed through the control room but the Kryptonian ignored him.

“You did enough already…” She glared at the detective.

“Supergirl…” J’onn tried again, finally gaining Kara’s attention, “Let her through.”

“But J’onn-”

“Kara, trust me.” He was smiling at both of them. Maggie shifted uncomfortable under his gaze, her fingers playing nervously with the contents of her pocket. Supergirl raised her hands and moved aside. Alex was looking in disbelief at the both of them, making sure to avoid looking at Maggie. 

 

The detective walked cautiously around the aliens, her hand reaching for Alex who was now quietly pacing around. She squeezed Alex’s arm softly, waiting for any kind of response. The agent froze, staring into the ground. Maggie gulped, feeling Supergirl’s eye watching her carefully. 

 

“Alex…” Her voice was trembling, “I have to tell-”

“Spare me the long story, Sawyer.” Alex scoffed, “Did you change your mind during the week with her or were you thinking about it before that?”

“Oh I was thinking about it way before that…” Maggie said without thinking about the consequences. 

“Excuse me?” She looked up into Alex’s horrified face.

“Shit, Danvers, I didn’t mean it like that…” The detective pulled her closer, “I called her. I asked her to meet me I...I needed something from her.” Alex opened her mouth but Maggie stopped her, “All that happened after wasn’t part of the plan…”

“Oh so you didn’t plan to-” The agent jumped in, shaking off Maggie’s hand.

“Danvers…”

“No. You listen to me, Sawyer-”

“Damn it, Agent Danvers!” J’onn stopped her from saying a lot of hurtful things, “Let her talk. That’s an order.”

“That’s...You...You can’t order me to do that!” She threw her hands in the air, her yelling gaining attention of other agents in the room, “Did you read my mind? Did you see what she did? I am not going to listen to her...you saw the box...I am pretty sure that there was a ring in there-” Alex continued her rambling.

“It’s for you…” Maggie whispered, her voice small and vulnerable.

“And you saw how happy she was and…wait…” It took a moment before Alex realized what the cop just said, “What?” Her eyes found Maggie’s immediately and she stares at her, speechless. 

“It was always for you, Danvers.” She pulled out the box from her pocket, “It’s my aunt’s ring. I...I gave it to Kate before...I called her and asked if she could bring it and that’s why she was here.” Her eyes were flooded with tears, “I was thinking about it for a long time, you uh...we make a great team.” Alex was nodding, the smile on her face getting bigger and bigger, “Ally, nothing happened between me and Kate. Do you believe me?”

“Yeah…” The agent whimpered.

“I need to...I need you to answer one question for me…” Maggie opened the box, revealing the simple gold ring.

“Oh Rao,” Kara covered her mouth and watched the couple excitedly.

“Alex Danvers,” The cop waited for another small nod to make sure that the woman didn’t drift into some wild fantasy, “Alex Danvers, will you marry me?” She didn’t kneel down, she knew she didn’t have to. 

“Yes, yes, yes…” The agent repeated several times, resting her forehead against Maggie’s.

“Yeah?” The detective breathed out.

“Yeah.” Alex assured her, “I love you, Maggie.”

“Right…” She chuckled, “We kinda skipped that.”

“You made it pretty clear without the words.” Alex leaned in, kissing her girlfriend gently.

“Still…” Maggie whispered, her fingers tracing Alex’s jaw, “I love you.” 

“Are you sure? Because you could have a superhero…” The agent pouted but her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

“Danvers.” Maggie grinned back at her, “You are my superhero.” She nuzzled into Alex’s neck, finally feeling like everything is how it should be.

 

♦♦♦

 

After watching the happy couple, Kara’s mind started going back to the feeling that she was ignoring lately. Alex always put her first and at least once she had to make sure that it will be the other way around. Her sister was happy, she was practically glowing. So now was the time to focus on Kara Danvers and that was something that the Kryptonian postponed lately. Thankfully Mon-El hadn't shown up to the DEO since their last conversation and Kara didn’t have to worry about his hurt feelings. The memories of Lena sneaked in, she wondered if it would be so wrong to tell her. Not only that Kara planned on telling her friend that she is Supergirl, she also planned on telling her about her feelings. Even though the Kryptonian was still a little confused about them, she had a hope that the CEO could help her with that. She just wanted to be happy too, like Alex. Because Alex Danvers wasn’t a superhero only for Maggie, she was also a superhero for Supergirl.

 

“Kara…” The detective’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Maggie.” She smiled, “I am sorry about…”

“Don’t mention it.” Maggie looked at her thoughtfully, “What is bothering you?”

“Is it that obvious?” Kara exhaled, “I...it’s...Lena…”

“You like her.” The cop grinned at the hero, giving her time to process everything.

“Is that also obvious?” Supergirl yelped surprisingly.

“Calm down,” She laughed warmly and continued, “What about your boyfriend?” 

“I told him that I need a break…”

“So you ended it?”

“No...I guess...I don’t...Ugh.” Kara growled, looking at Maggie helplessly, “What do I do?”

“First, go talk to her. You owe it to yourself, Kara.” 

 

Their conversation was interrupted by Alex, she pulled the cop to her arms and smiled at Kara. The Kryptonian knew that her sister wasn’t ready to talk yet but that smile showed that she will be, soon. Her face lit up with a possibility of having the relationship with her sister back and she turned around, flying off to the L-Corp.

 

She landed at the balcony and walked into Lena’s office, not waiting for the invitation. The CEO jumped up from her chair, startled. Supergirl stood in front of the woman, quietly, considering what should she say.

 

“Supergirl.” Lena started, “What can I do for you?”

“We...we need to talk.” The Kryptonian choked out, pacing nervously around the office, “I need to tell you something. Something important.”

“Alright…” Luthor nodded and leaned back on her table.

“I...I am Kara Danvers.”

“Alright…” She repeated, enjoying the confused expression on Kara’s face.

“You knew?” 

“Of course I did...but I appreciate that you trust me enough to tell me.” Lena assured the hero with a smile on her face.

“Right…there's another reason I'm here too...I...I broke up with Mike.” Kara blurted out before she could change her mind.

“Are you okay?” It was almost incredible how quickly could the feared Luthor, turn into a caring mess.

“Actually...yes, I am.” Supergirl seemed surprised with her own answer, “I know that you are probably busy but I was hoping that maybe...maybe we could get a dinner. I would really like to spend more time with you…”

“Kara…” Lena scoffed sadly.

“What I am saying is that...I...I think I like you.” Kara’s fingers were playing with the pattern on her suit. The door to the CEO’s office opened and the tall redhead stepped in. She didn’t mind Supergirl’s presence, the woman hugged Lena from behind, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Ready to go?” 

“Uh…” Lena watched the blonde cautiously, her face was showing a signs of distress. Kara could only guess if the CEO was disappointed because she couldn’t react on the big news. “Supergirl this is Vicki Vale, she’s a uh...reporter from Gotham and she’s also…” She didn’t finish the sentence, unsure of what would be an appropriate thing to say since they hadn't talked about it yet.

“Also her date for tonight.” The redhead filled the missing information, the excitement from meeting the hero clearly audible in her voice. Lena smirked, amused at how hard Vicki was trying to stay indifferent, “And for a lot of future nights.” She winked at the Kryptonian and Kara gulped.

“Well...Don’t let me keep you, Miss Luthor.” The pain in her voice made Lena’s heart clench in pain. 

“Supergirl…” She tried to stop her but Kara was already leaving the balcony.

“I guess I have a few more questions for my story, Miss Luthor.” Vicki mockingly copied Supergirl’s voice and followed the CEO out of her office.


	18. NOT A CHAPTER!!!

Hey guys, sorry for no update this week. I am in a middle of moving to UK and unfortunately I wasn't able to finish the chapter yet. My guess is that it will be done maybe during this next week, but then again, I am leaving my country at Thursday, so the update probably won't happen till the weekend. So once again, sorry about that, hope you are having amazing week and if you don't have anything to read, give a try to the Batwoman/Wonder Woman story :)


	19. I won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about the wait, took me a bit longer than I expected but I am all settled in the UK (gotta add that my host family is absolutely awesome, honestly all the people in the UK are so nice!). The updates should continue weekly again. Same for the Batwoman/Wonder Woman story (seriously though, go read that).

Kara’s phone was ringing like crazy, she only glanced at the screen briefly, seeing that Lena sent her several messages. She landed inside Maggie’s apartment, that she was allowed to use after the clone incident and decided to read them, maybe the CEO wanted to get the dinner after all. The Kryptonian wasn’t surprised when she read the last message.  _ ‘Sorry you had to find out like this, I waited for so long Kara. Now it’s your turn. L.’  _ Kara didn’t even care what was in the rest of the messages. Her eyes flooded with tears and she dropped back into her bed. Everything should have worked out, Alex was happy with Maggie. She knew that they still needed to talk but her sister deserved some time with her fiancee before they were forced to solve their issues. And Lena? Lena was supposed to be hers. It was hard to believe that when Kara was finally able to sort out her feelings for the young Luthor, someone else showed up. However there was no one else to blame, just her, for taking so long. The hero was heartbroken, her mind immediately flashed to the only possible match for Supergirl: Mon-El.

 

♦♦♦

 

Lena was sitting in the restaurant, her eyes following Vicki’s every movement. The redhead was deliberately teasing the CEO as much as she could; her leg brushing Lena’s under the table constantly was just one of the things she prepared. Even though she tried her best to get her date into the mood, she could notice how oblivious Lena was.

 

“What did she tell you?” Vicki asked, her voice a bit lower than Luthor was used to. 

“Who?” Lena asked, trying to look as innocent as she could.

“Supergirl…” 

“Oh,” the CEO tilted her head, hoping to come up with something quickly.

“Hmm...so she’s the one you were fawning over.” Vale scoffed.

“Is that so bad?” Lena chuckled, leaning closer onto the table.

“I personally consider Wonder Woman more attractive but...I won’t judge you.” Vicki also leaned forward, her thumb slowly drawing circles on Luthor’s arm.

“Because she doesn’t hide who she is, right?” 

“Are you more in love with Supergirl or with her other identity?” Vicki teased back, clearly enjoying Lena’s sputtering form.

“I…that’s a stupid question...it’s still the same person.”

“Alien.” 

“Whatever…” Lena rolled her eyes and chuckled, “So, you like the Amazon princess?”

“You’re dodging my question, Miss Luthor.” The reported pouted playfully, “But yes, I do. It’s easy to keep track of what she does.”

“Some things should stay secret.”

“Are you referring to us?” The redhead raised an eyebrow, slowly looking around the restaurant.

“I think it’s a bit late for that.” Lena intertwined their fingers, gaining back Vicki’s attention, “Is there an us?” 

“I...if you want to?” 

 

The CEO was quiet for a long time, staring at the woman in front of her, hoping to get answers for all her problems. Vicki was patient. She tilted her head and waited. However the sparks in her eyes were slowly dying and it was obvious that she started to doubt the timing of her question. Lena knew that she could just drop everything and run to Kara, she also knew that it would be a mistake. Even though she dreamed about the moment when Supergirl would admit her feelings and reveal her identity, Lena was sure that the blonde needed some time. She had to know for certain that Kara wasn’t doing this just because she broke up with that annoying baby. Luthor tried hard to remember his name but it was pointless, obviously it wasn’t important for her at all. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a couple of seconds.

 

“You’ll have to go back to Gotham.”

“I will.” Vicki nodded, “Actually, I have to go tomorrow.”

“I can’t go there with you…” Lena sighed.

“You can ask Supergirl to fly you over whenever you would want.” A goofy grin decorated the face of the reporter.

“Huh...idiot.” Luthor kicked her softly under the table but a small smile appeared on her face.

“We...we don’t have to be exclusive you know…” Vale started, her voice colored by a bit sadder tone and Lena immediately regretted this whole conversation.

“Would you want that?” 

“I think...that could work for me, will it work for your other woman though?” Teasing smirk returned to Vicki’s face and Lena couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You are very cheeky tonight, Miss Vale.” The CEO shook her head, still chuckling.

“Then maybe...maybe you should get me out of here and do something about it?” 

“Maybe…” Lena nodded as she stood up and waited for Vicki to accompany her out from the restaurant.

 

♦♦♦

 

Alex was carefully walking around her apartment, trying hard not to wake up Maggie who was now contently sleeping in the bed. Everyone knew that the older Danvers was the last person who should be allowed into the kitchen. Well, everyone except Alex herself. She grabbed Maggie’s white button up and walked over to the kitchen. It took her longer than she expected but she managed to find all the things she needed to make a blueberry pancakes that her girlfriend liked so much. Maggie woke up few minutes after Alex but she stayed in the bed, enjoying the view of the badass DEO agent making her way through the kitchen. Although the detective was ready to step in if it would be needed, like that one time when Alex set half of the pie on fire. Maggie still had no idea how she managed to that. A huge smile settled on the cop’s face as she watched her fianceé intently studying the recipe on her phone. She could hear the whispered curses as Alex tried to measure all the ingredients. It didn’t take long until Maggie slipped out of the bed and quietly approached the kitchen counter behind the agent. 

 

“You little piece of shit…” Alex scolded the bag of flour after it exploded to her face. The sound of Maggie’s laughter echoing through the apartment made her jump back and she stared outraged at the detective.

“Do you need some help, babe?” Maggie managed to choke out before another wave of laughter took over her body.

“I...just...I wanted to make you breakfast…” The agent threw her hands in the air, completely forgetting that she was still holding the bag with the white powder and it covered the rest of the kitchen.

“Maybe you should have bought it somewhere…” The detective leaned forward on the counter, hoping to steal a kiss from her girlfriend but Alex got a different idea. She also leaned forward but as soon as Maggie closed her eyes, the agent threw the rest of the flour in her face.

“Ally!” The detective cried out and reached for the bag. They ended up fighting for half an hour. When Maggie straddled Alex in the middle of the kitchen that was now more like a war zone, the agent sighed and pulled her down for a soft kiss. 

 

“I won…” Maggie whispered and rested her forehead against Alex’s.

“Yeah?”

“Obviously, you are on your back Danvers.”

“I think being on my back with you on top is actually a win for me.” She smirked and tried to kiss the cop again. To her surprise, Maggie moved away from her reach and tilted her head without saying a word. A devilish grin appearing on her face when Alex whined quietly, hoping that the detective would move closer again. 

“Aw, Danvers, do you want something from me?” Maggie teased her, enjoying the power that she had over the woman.

“Sawyer…you are killing me.” The agent growled, hopelessly trying to free her hands but Maggie was holding her wrists down. If Alex would really wanted to she could have overpowered the tiny detective in a second but they both knew how much this turned her on. 

“I do want something from you though…”

“What?” Alex hoped that it would involve a bed and possibly handcuffs but she was wrong.

“I’d like to have that breakfast.”

“Really funny, Sawyer…” The agent rolled her eyes as Maggie bursted into another uncontrollable laughter, “You can make it yourself now.” The pout on Alex’s face didn’t help at all and the detective had to let go of her wrists to wipe off the tears.

“Yeah...I got it Danvers...but maybe you could...be a good girl and clean this mess?” Maggie’s voice dropped lower and Alex’s breath hitched.

“O-okay…” She simply whispered back, failing in regaining her composure.

“And after you’ll be done with that.” The detective’s lips moved closer to Alex’s neck, pressing gentle kisses all over, “I’ll have to reward you…” Maggie leaned back slightly to see  her girlfriend’s eyes widen more and more, “For being a good girl…” The moan escaped from agent’s lips before she continued, “My good girl…” With that, the detective bit down on Alex’s pulse point, leaving a mark as the woman under her violently bucked her hips up.

“Mags…” 

“Well, hurry up Danvers…” Maggie jumped up to her feet and the moment was gone as quickly as it started, “I’m really hungry.” She winked at the frustrated agent.

“You’re mean…” Alex complained, standing up.

“You love it.”

“I do…” The agent wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you will post your comments (which I really appreciate) let me save you some time. 
> 
> \- Yes Alex and Kara will have to talk in future chapters.  
> \- Yes Supercorp is still happening, just give it time  
> \- No Vicki won't leave the story just because you want her to
> 
> I know those things are obvious but some people still had to ask, so yeah...anyways comments/kudos/any other kind of feedback is appreciated!


	20. The Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it took so long, I had to move around UK like 4 times before finally finding the right place. We should be back with weekly updates from now on. Thank you all so much for the waiting! Comments/kudos appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr - florianasgorgeousdimples

Kara was standing on the balcony, wearing only Mon-El’s blue shirt. Tears were freely falling down her cheeks. She managed to run away from the bedroom right in time to stop herself from doing something she would regret later. Her fingers clutched tighter around the small phone in her hand. Before she could read the messages that the young CEO left her, the glass door behind her opened and the Daxamite slipped carefully behind the blonde.

 

“Where did you go?” He didn’t even try to hide the confusion in his voice. Kara scoffed, sometimes she forgot that he wasn’t really used to hearing “no” from anyone.

“Look…” She started, turning around to see his puppy eyes, “I shouldn’t have come here. I really need to…”

“Really need to what?” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

“I really need to talk with Alex. We still didn’t…” Kara started explaining and moved towards the edge of the balcony.

“Is it that important that you have to go right now?” Mon-El sounded a little annoyed, his grip on Kara’s wrist was getting tighter and tighter every second.

“Don’t you dare.” She growled back at him, “Alex is the most important person in my life. Don’t you dare even try to start comparing yourself to her.” The blonde managed to free herself from him without any problems. She was about to jump and fly away when she remembered that she still had no other clothes on than just his shirt. 

“Oh, so I am not even close?” Daxamite scoffed and blocked the door leading back into the apartment. 

“Close to what?” Kara knew the answer, yet she asked. There was an insane amount of anger in her since Lena sent her the message. It was hard enough to not fly into L-Corp and get rid of Vicki, now she had to deal with Mon-El’s whining but there was no one else to blame; just her.

“Close to taking Alex’s place?” He raised his eyebrows, looking a bit bewildered about the fact that Kara had to ask that question.

“You…” She took a deep breath and shook her head, “You are the reason why she is not talking with me. You and your stupid need to be my white knight or whatever!” The Kryptonian pushed him back, she could feel some of the anger leaving her body as Mon-El stumbled back into the apartment, “You are the reason why Maggie almost died! You...you broke my sister!” She continued pushing him until his back was against the wall.

“Kara...!” Before he could finish his sentence, Supergirl picked up all her clothes and left without another word.

 

**♦♦♦**

 

“Alex!” The agent jumped up from the bed at the sound of her name.

“Was that?” Maggie asked, amused by the situation that was happening quite often.

“Kara, yes.” Alex nodded and a small groan of frustration escaped from her mouth.

“Go on babe…” The detective chuckled, “We can continue later.”

“Alex! I can hear you...Oh Rao! No.” The blonde rushed through the door but after seeing half naked Maggie, she turned on her heel and disappeared faster than light. 

“Great…” Alex rolled her eyes and followed her sister outside her apartment, accompanied by the noises of her fianceé almost choking at Kara’s antics. It wasn’t hard to find Supergirl who was completely regretting her previous entrance right now.

 

“What is it Kara?”

“I thought that maybe...maybe we could talk now? I mean if it’s too early for you...I-I understand...I also really miss...miss my sister and...I broke up with Mon-El...told Lena that I am Supergirl,” Kara carefully looked up at Alex, smirking a bit when she saw her expression, “I also asked her to a dinner...but she...she…” The reporter broke down in tears.

“Kara, Kara, slow down…” Alex instinctively pulled the hero into her arms, “I’m sorry, Kara, so sorry…”

“No.” The Kryptonian sobbed loudly, “I should have protected Maggie. I should have done more…”

“That’s...no, Kara, you almost died. You...you did enough. I know I wasn’t exactly the best sister the last few weeks…”

“I missed you so much.” Kara snuggled closer to the familiar warmth of Alex’s embrace just as the door opened and Maggie slipped right behind the agent.

“Little Danvers.” The detective whispered, looking down at the fragile blonde; sometimes it was hard to believe that she was the Girl of Steel, “Everything okay?” 

“She asked Luthor for a dinner.” 

“As Kara or as Super-?”

“And also told her…” The redhead continued explaining.

“Lena knew already.” Kara interrupted with another loud sob.

“Of course she did.” Maggie chuckled and locked her arms around both Danvers sisters.

“Want to watch a movie?” Alex asked and a smile settled on her face when Kara gave her a content sigh as an answer and dragged her back into the apartment.

 

♦♦♦

 

Lena was sitting in the kitchen with a glass of wine in her hand. Vicki already left the town and the CEO was all alone with her thoughts. Lena knew that she was falling for Kara ridiculously fast and it was obvious that she wasn't doing anything to stop herself. Since the young reporter was also National City’s finest hero, Luthor was expecting a bit of a fight for the relationship, however after seeing Lena with Vicki, Kara was keeping radio silence. Just when she was about to get more wine, her phone started buzzing. Her heart rate spiked for a second as she noticed that the caller ID was blocked; it could be Supergirl.

 

“Hello?”

“Hello, darling…” A very familiar voice answered.

“Mother…” Lena growled back and her fingers clutched the phone tighter, “Shouldn’t you be locked away...somewhere?”

“Oh, don’t be funny...I heard that you are making new connections? Thinking of expanding into Gotham? Lex would be proud…” Lillian chuckled and continued, “Much more so than if he knew you were hanging out with the Super all the time.”

“I am not expanding anywhere, Mother.” The CEO’s voice was stone-cold.

“Lena…” long sigh and dramatic pause, something that Lillian mastered over the past few years, “You will always be a Luthor. It’s time for you to really join the family...your disgraceful attempts to ruin our name were a nice change at the beginning, now it’s just irritating…”

“I will never...ever...in my whole life...stop with-”

“I am sorry, Lena...I have a very important meeting with a certain professor who can really appreciate the DNA samples of your Kryptonian friend.”

“What?” Lena almost screamed into the phone.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have time to explain.” With that Lillian ended the call.

 

Young Luthor was left standing confused in her office. She didn’t know if Supergirl was aware of Cadmus having her DNA. It was time to break the silence, even if just for a minute. Lena considered the option of trying to find out more about her mother’s plan.

 

♦♦♦

 

“So...will you need any help with the wedding?” Kara asked, resting next to her sister on the sofa.

“Oh-”

“It’s all done.” Maggie interrupted her fianceé and bit her lip to prevent the urge to laugh at Kara’s face.

“O-okay…” The disappointment in Supergirl’s voice ruined her effort; even Alex started chuckling, “What? Why are you laughing?”

“Do you really think, that I’d plan my wedding without my little sister?” The agent pulled Kara closer; even though Alex locked her arms around the hero quickly, she couldn't stop the swift gentle punch that was going towards Maggie's shoulder.

“You owe me potstickers for this.” The Kryptonian mumbled softly and moved closer to Alex.

“Alright, alright…” Maggie was almost choking with a laughter. 

 

The agent looked at the two women and a huge grin decorated her face. She was finally happy again. Maybe it could all go back to normal. Maybe she could feel like this for a long time; maybe even forever. The perfect future with her wife, getting a dog, kids, having Kara around… Her thoughts were interrupted by Kara’s phone. The reporter quickly grabbed it from the table and read the message. 

 

“What’s going on?” Alex leaned forward and looked into her sister’s eyes.

“Kal-El will come over for Thanksgiving!” She excitedly jumped off of the sofa.

“Kal-El? As in...Superman?” Maggie seemed a bit surprised by the information.

“Yes…” The agent exhaled and amusedly watched the hero freak out over her cousin’s visit.


	21. Likewise, Supergirl

_(c) Marceline_

 

“Lena...” Kara rushed into the L-Corp office, she didn’t bother waiting for the secretary to let her in. The reporter knew what she wanted to say and she knew that she had to say it now.

“I was just about to call you.” Luthor jumped up and walked around the table toward the hero.

“I...I need you to listen to me.” Kara sat down, nervously fiddling with her glasses while watching the CEO lean back on the table.

“Last night I had a phone call with my mother-”

“Lena…”

“She was talking about some meeting with a professor-”

“Lena!”

“She gave him your DNA and I-”

“What?! No, Lena, listen to me.” The blonde took a deep breath, taking her glasses off, “I understand now why...why you said those things...I understand why you won’t drop everything just because I-”

“Kara...that’s not…” Luthor interrupted her but before she could explain, Supergirl continued.

“Just let me talk…”

“Alright.” Lena smiled, happy to see the parts of the superhero in the reporter.

“I was thinking and...I could use some time to...to work on myself...I don’t do well with…”

“Being alone…” She interrupted again, her voice barely audible.

 

Kara nodded and her mind briefly jumped back to the previous evening. She knew going back to Mon-El was a mistake, same as she knew that what happened with Alex wasn’t only his fault. Kara always wanted to ran to Lena, Supergirl always ended up running to the Daxamite. However Kara was Supergirl, Supergirl was Kara and it was time to make a choice. The reporter looked up at the CEO, hopeful green eyes were staring back at her. The office was quiet, a couple of second passed by before either of the women moved. All of the sudden, the blonde stood up and took one step forward. Her fingers clutched the frames of her glasses and the crack of the plastic echoed through the room.

 

“I don’t care how serious this thing is…”

“This thing?”

“With...Vale.” Supergirl’s voice was colored by a slight disgust.

“It’s…”

“I’m not done yet.” The hero stopped her, “I don’t care how serious it is. I’m not giving up Lena. I lost my family...and I got a chance to make a new one, as Kara Danvers...and I almost lost them too. Well, Alex...I almost lost Alex. I’m tired of losing people, it’s just-”

“It’s not serious.” Luthor straightened up, she couldn’t stop the chuckle fighting it’s way out when Kara stopped talking.

“What?”

“It’s not serious.”

“B-but she said...she said that…she’s your date for a lot of future nights?”

“Vicki is a reporter, they say things to spur the situation in their favor...we are...not exclusive.” Lena considered this conversation amusing and she couldn’t decide if she should feel bad about it or not.

“They do?”

“Aren’t you a reporter?”

“Not a good one I guess.” Kara shook her head, she didn’t even realize that the huge grin settled on her face.

“I’d say the best one in the National City.” The CEO pulled her into a hug, feeling relieved. Lena would never admit to anyone how much she missed this.

 

After a while, the Kryptonian let go and started walking towards the door, trying hard to not break the eye contact with the other woman. She managed to not trip and find the handle of the door, which was a success given the condition of her mind at that moment.

 

“Would...would you come to my place for Thanksgiving?” She blurted out without thinking.

“I’d love to.” Lena didn’t hesitate with the answer.

“By the way...I-I knew that it’s not serious.” The reporter tried to put her glasses on but they wouldn’t hold thanks to the broken frame.

“Is that so?” Luthor tilted her head and waited for an explanation.

“Yeah...you are here with me and not in Gotham with her.” Kara stated boldly.

“Kara, I have a company to run.”

“You tell yourself that, Lena.” She smirked and walked out of the office.

 

♦♦♦

 

“Alex, calm down.” Maggie chuckled.

 

Her fianceé was currently running around the DEO, waiting for J’onn to appear. She already invited Winn and James for Thanksgiving and she planned to do the same with the martian. The cop was watching her, nothing but adoration in her eyes. Maggie never had a huge Thanksgiving dinner with her family, maybe that’s one of the reason why she was so nervous. The other reason could be meeting Alex’s mother for the first time. Although now it was pretty clear, that the agent was more nervous than she was.

 

“I can’t...you don’t know my mother...and Clark is coming…” The redhead started rambling.

“Alex...babe...slow down…” Maggie smiled and her hands ended on Alex’s shoulder, stopping her nervous pacing, “It’ll be okay.”

“How can you be so sure?” The sight dimples, decorating the face of her girlfriend was calming but not as much as she needed now.

“Just trust me?” She leaned in and kissed the agent gently, “Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah…” Alex nodded clumsily, “I think I...I can do that.”

 

Their small moment was interrupted by a buzzing of the phone. The agent quickly looked at the message and groaned in frustration. She never enjoyed Thanksgiving, mostly because of her relationship with her mother. There wasn’t a single moment when Eliza wouldn’t compare her with Kara. Alex learned to drink during the dinners. A lot. It was impossible to beat Supergirl in eyes of her mom. There were other things too, for example Eliza Danvers had no knowledge of her daughter working for the DEO, or being gay and dating Maggie. Another almost impossible thing was to decide what was the scariest thing from those.

 

“Who’s that?” Maggie asked, after the wave of emotions disappeared from Alex’s face.

“Kara. She invited Luthor for the dinner.”

“And she said yes this time?”

“Apparently.”

“There is something else bothering you...I can see that.”

“I kinda...forgot to mention to mother that you are alive...and that we are dating...she doesn’t know that...that I-”

“Oh…you don’t have to tell her that we are together.” The detective assured her, but deep down she was hoping that Alex will tell her mother everything, especially since they were engaged now.

“Are you kidding me?” The agent scoffed and raised her hand to bring the ring on her finger in front of Maggie’s face, “It’d be hard to hide it with this…”

“You...you can always take it off.”

“That’s very considerate, Mags, but I don’t plan on doing that.” Alex refused with a smile and nuzzled closer to her fianceé.

 

♦♦♦

 

Kara stood on the roof of the building near her old apartment, the red cape fluttered in the wind behind her. She wrote quick message to Alex to inform her about the latest accomplishment in Kara’s life. A proud smile was stuck on her face since she left L-Corp. She was only hoping that her sister would also be proud. Before she could dive more into her thoughts, her Supergirl comm channel beeped a few times.

 

“Supergirl…” Lena’s voice was last thing that Kara expected.

“Miss Luthor...What can I do for you?” She kept the conversation formal, even though it was unlikely that someone would break into the DEO comms.

“I...I didn’t manage to tell you before...Cadmus has your DNA samples.” The Kryptonian immediately remembered Lena mentioning something like that in her office. This short sentence was something absolutely terrifying, not only for Kara but for all of National City.

“Your mother?”

“Yes...she said that she’s meeting with someone.” It was no surprise to Supergirl that the CEO was giving up her mother for the second time in such a short time.

“Did she mention who?”

“Some professor. She didn’t say a name, I’m sorry.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that, we’ll find out.” Kara tried to reassure Lena that everything will be okay but her voice wasn’t as convincing as she wanted.

“I’ll let you know if she calls again.”

“Thank you...I...uh...have a nice day, Miss Luthor.”

“Likewise, Supergirl.”

The comms were quiet right after that. The hero was a little anxious about the fact that Cadmus was operating with her DNA but there was no point in standing on the roof and thinking about what could happen. She jumped off the edge and flew towards the DEO.

 

♦♦♦

 

“J’onn!” Alex yelled over the control room.

“Agent Danvers.” The Martian smiled and walked towards her right away.

“You have to come to the dinner.”

“Dinner?” He looked a bit confused.

“Thanksgiving. My mother will be there...and Kal-El is coming…” She whispered the last part, hoping to not irritate her boss. Last time when he and Superman met, it didn’t end really well.

“Is that the best idea, Alex?” He asked, walking into the conference room with Alex and Maggie behind him.

“J’onn, please you have to come. You know that I wouldn’t ask if it wouldn’t be important.”

“Your mother won’t be happy to see me.”

“I decided to tell her...everything…”

“I see.” The room was silent for a few seconds, “In that case I’d be more than happy to come.”

“Thank you!” Alex squealed and hugged the alien without giving him a chance to say anything else.

 

Maggie was watching them cautiously, her eyes were flooded with tears. She was glad to see someone replacing Alex’s father. However it was hard to watch for her, since her father was also gone from her life. He wasn’t dead but even if were to be Maggie would not care; not after what he did to her.

 

“Detective Sawyer?” J’onn’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Y-yes?” Before she could scold herself for thinking about those things while being in the same room as someone who can read minds, he was already next to her. His arms locked tight around her, she didn’t move; once again surprised by his friendly gesture.

“We have a problem.” Supergirl barged into the room, quickly walking towards her sister.

“You need fashion advice to impress Luthor?” Alex chuckled and dodged Kara’s fist.

“If that was the case I would definitely not be asking you for help.” The blonde retorted and it was her turn to dodge the punch.

“So...what’s the emergency, little Danvers?” The cop was trying to cover the rest of the tears in her eyes. Moving the attention to something else would be enough most of the time but not whenever Alex was around. She always noticed those things. It didn’t take long before her fianceé pulled her into another hug.

“Cadmus has my DNA.”

“What are you talking about...the clone?” J’onn was startled by the news.

“Wasn’t the only one...Lena told me about a phone call with her mother. She was meeting with some professor, sharing my DNA with him.” Kara explained.

“That’s not good.” A small voice behind them gained their attention.

“Agent Schott?” The Martian was slowly getting used to Winn listening to their conversations.

“Can you find her?” Alex’s mind was instantly trying to find solution to this situation.

“I can try.” Winn nodded, “Don’t think it’ll work though. Maybe Lena could help?”

“We are not bringing her to the DEO.” Supergirl quickly refused the idea. There was no way that she would allow Lena to get into the middle of this. They will have to find another option.


	22. After dinner

_(c) Marceline_

 

Alex opened the door to her apartment and smirked when she saw Lena Luthor standing there two hours before they agreed upon. She wasn’t really surprised to see her this early but she spent enough time with Maggie to not make a joke.

 

“Hope you’re not going to come early all the time.”

“I...thought you might need some help?” Lena smiled and cautiously walked inside. She never got to do this before; a Thanksgiving with family yet it didn’t take her long to decide to offer some help with preparations.

“The only thing you can help her with...is drinking.” Maggie chuckled as both women appeared in her sight.

“Not a great cook then?” 

“My apartment didn’t burn down.” Alex shook her head, “Not even once.”

“Babe, you are capable of burning pizza.” The cop teased her as she passed a glass of wine to Lena.

“But…” The agent narrowed her eyes, “We always order pizza?” 

“I know.” Her fianceé nodded and amusedly watched Alex, a little too drunk already, trying to figure out what just happened.

“You two are adorable.” Lena felt her nerves calming down, she was feeling more and more relaxed even without Kara around.

“You’d be adorable too, with my sister I mean.” Alex blurted that out causing Luthor to spit her out wine; Maggie took away the glass of whiskey in her hand shortly thereafter.

“Alex, babe, go and watch some TV.” She replaced the whiskey with water and send the agent toward the sofa, “For what it’s worth, I think she’s right.” 

“It’s not that easy.” The CEO scoffed, finishing the wine.

“Not saying that it is. Want to help with cooking or are you joining Alex on the alcohol mission?” The detective tilted her head, giving young Luthor the famous dimpled smile.

“Cooking.” Lena rolled up her sleeves and walked to the nearest cutting board, “So, did they solve the issue with my mother and the Kryptonian DNA?” 

“I…” Maggie was taken back by the question, it took her a minute to realize that Luthor knows about a lot of things now, “No, I don’t think they found her. Honestly, after all that happened, they could use some time off.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” She smiled and started following detective’s lead in the kitchen.

  
  


♦♦♦

 

“Just...be nice to Alex. She has a lot to tell you.” Kara stood in front of door to her sister’s apartment, trying to prepare their mother for what will happen.

“I was always nice to her, Kara.” Eliza shook her head before she would continue, the door opened but instead of Alex there was a young, tall and black haired woman.

“Lena!” Supergirl squealed, “You came!” 

“Of course I did.” Luthor grinned and let them both in.

“Mom...this is Lena Luthor. She’s...my guest for tonight?” The blonde introduced her friend, not even trying to hide the smile growing on her face.

“Hey, Little Danvers. It’s about time.” Maggie jumped in, hugging Kara right away.

“And this is another one of your guests?” 

“Mother…” Alex joined the conversation, softly squeezing Maggie’s hand. She planned on doing this after the dinner but she could feel the courage was already leaving her, “This is…” The panic started settling in her stomach until she felt her fianceé tightening the grip on her hand, “This is Maggie. Maggie Sawyer, she is my…” One last deep breath, “We are engaged.”

 

There was a long silence after what Alex said. The detective could feel the woman next to her shaking but she didn’t dare to move. Kara was standing right next Eliza, waiting for her reaction. She caught an eye contact with her sister, the fear in Alex’s eyes was absolutely devastating and the Kryptonian wasn’t sure how long she could handle this situation. Thankfully, their mother decided to react in the next few seconds.

 

“I am disappointed, Alexandra.” She said, walking closer to her daughter.

“Mom…” Alex whispered in disbelief.

“She seems like a lovely woman and yet you waited for so long to introduce us?” Eliza chuckled and her arms wrapped around the cop who was standing completely stiff, “Pleasure to meet you, Maggie.” 

“Y-you too...uh…”

“Just call me Eliza.” 

“Anyone else need a drink?” Alex asked, holding the bottle of whiskey in her hand, “Mags?”

“I think we can all use one, hm?” Both Danvers sisters watched their mother taking the bottle and going for more glasses.

“That went well.” Kara hugged her sister, both of them relaxing for a while before they got interrupted by a doorbell.

 

Eliza, Maggie and Lena continued preparing the food, while Kara and Alex proceeded to open the door for new guests. 

 

♦♦♦

 

The apartment was full of people. James and Winn came in with more wine. J’onn was accompanied by Mon-El and not too long after them, Clark and Lois showed up with Lucy Lane. Alex was still a little tense, not so much from the conversation but from the fact that Kara managed to forget to uninvite the Daxamite which could cause some trouble.

 

“I am really happy for you, Alex.” Her mother’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Everyone else was sitting around the table; Clark was enjoying sharing his newest adventures, Lucy and James were reconnecting as friends, it was a long time since they last saw one another. All the while Winn was barely hiding his man crush on Superman.

“Are you?” The agent asked, watching her sister in what looked like a really awkward conversation with Lena and Maggie.

“Of course I am. Why would you think something else? Your fianceé is really sweet.”

“She is…” Alex giggled and looked at surprised Eliza, “What?”

“Oh dear, I was hoping to see you like this one day.” 

“Like this?” She looked genuinely confused.

“In love. Happy.” Eliza simply explained and walked back to the table.

 

♦♦♦

 

“Kara?” Mon-El improperly jumped into her conversation with Lena.

“What do you want?” Supergirl growled in response, trying hard to be nice.

“I just wanted to say that...I’m sorry about the other night and.. I’ll be here. Always. If it doesn’t work out between you two, I mean.” It was obvious that he really meant it and the reporter would probably would've appreciated such a gesture before but now, now she didn’t want him around; at least not around Lena. She had no problem to remaining his friend if he could continue acting like an adult.

“Well...thank you.” She simply said and turned her attention back to the CEO. 

 

Usually there would be a small hint of doubt on her face, however this time it was obvious that she didn’t want to continue the conversation with him. Even Lena apparently noticed the change and she started to feel bad, not because of the Daxamite but because the blonde seemed really dead set on doing everything she could to win her over. The only thing that Kara didn’t know, was that she won Lena the first time she stepped into her office and it hasn't changed since then.

 

“Excuse me for a minute…” Luthor stood up but before she could leave, a strong grip on her arm stopped her.

“Everything okay?” Kara asked, her puppy eyes staring right at her frightened the CEO.

“I...I just need to make a phone call.” 

“Alright.” The smile on the Kryptonian’s face was contagious and Lena left the room with a huge grin on her face, up until she dialed a number.

 

♦♦♦

 

“Miss Luthor, always picking the best time to call.” The friendly voice answered after few seconds.

“Just wanted to say...happy Thanksgiving.” 

“Is it really Thanksgiving already? God, I am drowning in work.” 

“Vicki…”

“Yes? Keep it quick, babe.”

“When will you come for a visit?” Lena still asked. She knew the answer, she always knew.

“I’d be stupid to leave before Batman returns, there is so much going on.”

“Not even for me?” She tried to flirt but her voice was giving up on her. She didn’t love Vicki but there was something else that scared her.

“I thought this was just casual, Lena...look I really have to go, we can talk later, okay?.” Vicki ended the call, not even giving her a chance to respond.

Lena stood in the hallway, thinking that she was alone; just her and her thoughts. The door opened quietly and J’onn slipped outside next to her. Even though it was obvious that Luthor was fighting back tears, he waited, giving her chance to return. When the woman didn’t move, he started talking.

 

“Excuse me for saying but you don’t really seem like the casual type, Miss Luthor.” 

“I...what? How did you?” The CEO took a step back, for a moment wondering if everyone could hear her call.

“I can read minds.” He explained, “I didn’t mean to do it. Sometimes however I pick up things and to be honest, your thoughts were very loud.”

“I see.” Lena nodded, “Will you...will you tell her about this?”

“No. It’s not my place to tell Kara. Although, there is something that I’ll feel I should tell you.” 

“What is it?” Her eyes were completely flooded now. 

“Miss Luthor…”

“Uh...just Lena is fine.”

“Lena…” The Martian started again, “I work with Kara everyday and I can safely say that she would destroy the planet for you.” The CEO chuckled but the tears were already rolling down her cheeks, “Not literally....we learned that in the DEO the hard way. She trusted you when we didn’t. She defended you at every chance she got. Kara is not scared of being alone, she is scared of being without you.”

“How-how do you know those things?...”

“I can read minds…” He said again, “And I’m not done yet. Supergirl is like my daughter. I can see the pain that the Gotham reporter is causing her...and I can see how much pain it’s causing you. You didn’t give Kara time to deal with her issues, you gave time to yourself. You can’t trick your heart with substitutions, Lena. You wanted to be with her for so long, now she wants to be with you. What are you afraid of?”

“I…” Luthor just broke down in tears, J’onn pulled her closer to him. She didn’t have to talk, he can read the answer in her mind.

“I can assure you, that she is scared of the same thing but she is willing to fight for your relationship and hopefully avoid that. Are you?” He felt the slight nod of the CEO’s head, her thoughts were practically screaming  _ yes _ back at him, “I want you to know Lena, that we all know about your relationship with Luthors...and if you’ll let us, we’ll gladly be your new family, we’ll take you in, just like we took in detective Sawyer.”

“What-what if Kara...what if she…” Lena tried talking through the sobs.

“She will understand. It’s not like you intended to hurt her. You know...Alex was in same position, the first time she showed her feelings to her fianceé,” He put a lot of emphasis on the word, “Maggie ran. There was a little more to it but...look at them now. You just need to talk with Kara.”

“T-thank you…” The crying was hardly at the end, even though she was feeling better. 

 

They stood there for a long time before Lena managed to calm down completely. When J’onn turned around to open the door again, someone else did it for him. The Kryptonian was standing in front of them, staring at the CEO. Even though Kara didn’t say anything, it was obvious that she didn’t miss Lena’s red eyes and the Martian’s arm around her shoulders. He went inside, leaving the women in the hallway.

 

“Lena...what happen-” Before she could finish her sentence, Luthor’s soft lips were pressed against hers. Kara needed a moment until her brain could fully comprehend what was happening. Once she did, she pushed Lena back, forcing her to lean on the railing near the staircase. Her hand rested on the cold metal in an attempt to ground herself. The CEO relaxed as soon as the reporter’s body was completely pressed against hers. She could feel Supergirl’s tentative grip on her hips growing stronger and pulling her impossibly close. When Lena managed to move one of her hands into Kara’s hair, the crumbling sound right next to them forced them to jump apart. 

 

“Lena…” The Kryptonian whispered, absolutely out of breath. Luthor wasn’t paying attention, her eyes were searching for the source of the noise that destroyed the moment. Her eyes finally landed on the railing that she was leaning on. The part that Kara was holding a second ago was gone, a small twisted part of metal was lying on the floor. She exhaled amusedly and looked back at the woman in front of her. A set of big blue eyes were staring right back at her, although this time the puppy expression was gone, instead she was looking into eyes full of expectations and fear; perfectly mirroring her own now.

“We...can we talk after dinner?” Lena asker, her voice small and shaking a bit more than she hoped for.

“Sure.” The blonde nodded but she didn’t move, still standing close, her forehead resting against Lena’s, “We should get back inside.”

“We should.” Luthor agreed, her breathing becoming ragged. She wasn’t surprised when Kara leaned in and gave her one more quick peck on the lips before turning around and opening the door.

 

When they reached the table, Clark cleared his throat to get attention of his cousin, walking her a little further away from others. Kara gulped, wondering if he used his powers to find out what was happening in the hallway. 

 

“Are you okay?” His voice sounded concerned and confused, “What happened?”

“I..nothing. Nothing happened, why are you asking?” 

“I can hear your heartbeat Kara...it spiked so high that it was not possible to miss it.” Clark explained, “And hers too…” 

“I don’t know what are you talking about.” She shook her head, unfortunately not avoiding the blush that settled on her cheeks. It was enough for Superman to figure out what just happened and for his sake not asking any other questions. Both Kryptonians moved back to the table, avoiding eye contact with each other but finally happy to enjoy some food.


	23. Promises

_(c) Marceline_

 

Maggie didn’t feel like going out after the Thanksgiving dinner, moreso she didn’t really enjoy being surrounded by hundreds of people ready to start a crazy shopping spree. However her fianceé insisted on taking Lucy Lane out before she had to leave National City again; and to be honest, Maggie was never able to say ‘no’ to Alex.

 

“You should smile a little more, detective.” Lucy nudged the woman walking next to her and giggled.

“She just doesn’t like mornings and people…” Alex explained to her friend. Even though they weren’t able to hang out often, the agent wouldn't give up on the opportunity to do that. A few months back, Lucy Lane became the co-director of DEO but she left J’onn in charge to look after the secret military projects. Her father, general Lane had an issue with leaving aliens unattended but his daughter was different; both of his daughters were different.

“I didn’t even have my coffee.” Maggie frowned and leaned into Alex’s arms.

“Mhmm, is that why you're so grumpy?” The agent sneaked her hand into the back pocket of the detective’s tight black jeans and gently kissed her forehead, “We better get you some coffee then.” 

“I could use one too actually.” Lucy nodded and proceeded to walk towards the shops, a smile settling on her face. It was a long time since she saw Alex Danvers this happy and she certainly never saw her in love.

 

They stood patiently in the queue, Maggie was completely hidden in the crook of the agent’s neck; yawning and half asleep. She didn’t pay any attention to the surroundings as long as she could feel the familiar warmth pressing back into her. Alex was in the middle of some very intriguing conversation with Lucy about the wedding when it all started. The roof suddenly split apart and massive pieces of concrete began falling down into the middle of the mall. The cop immediately leaped away from her fianceé and ran to the nearest civilians, starting to direct them to the nearest emergency exit. The panic was tangible in the air, Lucy and Alex noticed a young guy trapped under one of the fallen pieces. They quickly started removing the concrete from his legs, the agent never stopped checking to see if Maggie was safe. If the situation wouldn’t be so hectic, Lane would stop to tell her how adorable that was. Every couple of minutes, Danvers looked up, her eyes instantly finding the cop; and detective Sawyer did exactly the same. But even their constant check ups couldn’t prevent what was about to happen in the next couple of minutes. The ground started to shake, accompanied by loud sounds of metal bending and something heavy hitting the ground. Fortunately, it was outside the mall, unfortunately it caused more destruction of the roof. One of the alloy beams loosened up and fell to the ground. There was no sound of the impact, only loud and somewhat painful scream. 

 

“Fuck!” 

“Damn it, Alex, don’t move.” Lucy jumped next to her friend, carefully observing her injured leg. The sharp part of the beam pierced her thigh right through.

“Babe, what-” Maggie ran towards them, her gaze moving along Alex’s body, “We have to get her to the hospital.”

“What about the others?” Lane looked around the devastated mall, noting most of the people were already running outside through the exit just like the cop ordered them.

“I already called the precinct, they should be here soon.” Sawyer answered, lifting her fianceé up in her arms, “You good, Danvers?” 

“Yeah. Not a hospital.” Alex growled, her breathing was ragged and it didn’t take much to guess that she won’t be able to help with whatever was going outside.

“DEO? I have a car in the car park.” Lucy offered.

“Lead the way.” The cop was right behind her.

 

Maggie’s arms were locked tight around the agent. She wasn’t losing a lot of blood but her leg would definitely need some time to heal. It wasn’t that long since Alex was hurt and they both knew that this wasn’t a last time for sure. Lucy opened the car door and helped the detective. It wasn’t as easy as they thought since they didn’t want to cause any more pain to the agent who was now on the verge of passing out. They managed to get her inside and before the blackness took over, Maggie leaned in, giving her a gentle kisses; aware of the fact that Alex probably didn’t perceive any of it.

 

“Are you coming?” Lane started the car, waiting for Maggie to get in.

“No.” The cop shook her head, “Get her to safety, I need to…I need to help them.”

“She’ll be alright.” The director assured her with a small smile, “Don’t do anything stupid, Sawyer. She really loves you.”

“Go.” Her eyes were flooded with tears. She hated to leave Alex’s side but there were others who needed her help now; going to the DEO would be pointless.

 

She watched the car leave the park before running back in. There was no one else inside and Maggie knew what was the next step of the plan. She needed to find her colleagues and start evacuating the buildings around. She rushed through the emergency door and stopped in her tracks. Half of the skyscrapers around had a huge holes in their sides and most of the streets were covered with wreckage. Screaming and crying could be heard from all sides. A few of the National City cops were just arriving and Sawyer proceeded to meet with them. However, she didn’t make it there as the Martian landed in front of her with the Daxamite right next to him.

 

“What is going on?” The detective asked, watching J’onn grab one of the passing civilians, presumably reading his mind.

“Supergirl is dying…” 

“That’s bullshit.” Maggie deadpanned, not being able to imagine anything that could hurt Kara.

“It is highly un-”

 

The alien was interrupted by a building behind them falling apart. They all turn around in shock. The almighty Supergirl flew through a building like a ragdoll, crashing into the ground. Above the crater that was created around the Kryptonian body during the impact was flying another silhouette. A man in black armor with a gold lightning on the chestplate, black cape fluttering in the wind. The blonde didn’t even get up properly and the mysterious villain was already landing another punch into her stomach, sending her back to the ground.

“Who the fuck is that…” The cop exhaled in disbelief. You don’t see Supergirl being helpless every day.

“Black Adam.” J’onn said, clenching his jaw and his whole body tense as he stared at the intruder.

“We...we have to do something.” Mon-El didn’t bother with waiting for a plan, he jumped towards the fight and the Martian had no other option than to follow him into the battle.

 

Maggie was cluelessly standing around, watching Kara being thrown into another building. This didn’t look like something that would be easily won. For a second she wondered if Alex is seeing this in the DEO but her fianceé was probably surrounded by doctors trying to fix her leg. The detective swiftly ran towards the rest of the police forces and joined the attempts to evacuate everyone into safety. Her mind partially staying with Alex and her eyes searching for Supergirl whenever she got a little room to breathe.

 

♦♦♦

 

Kara scrambled up from the hole that her body left in the ground, intentionally destroying small pieces of metal between her fingers on the way out. She had no idea who this guy was and why was he in the National City but it didn’t matter at that moment. A big part of the city was already destroyed because she wasn’t strong enough to take the fight anywhere else. It felt weird, he didn’t have any kryptonite, yet he was able to emerge victorious from everything that she had tried. To be honest, he didn’t give her a lot of space to come up with a proper plan but that was not an excuse that Kara was willing to accept.

 

“Supergirl.” His voice was deep and mocking. The Kryptonian stood up and faced her opponent once again. “The longer we draw this out, the more pain your city will endure.” He scowled when Kara barely dodged the lightning bolt, “Just stay down and die. Make it easier for everyone.” 

“I’d never-” She got interrupted. The guy in black suit disappeared into the wreckage few metres behind him and Mon-El was now standing in his previous place. J’onn landed next to her, his face twisted with worry.

“All those who impose upon my will shall meet the same fate, leave now while you still can.” The warning came from somewhere above them. Kara was hoping to recover at least some of her strength but the guy was already preparing the next attack.

“Adam!” J’onn yelled at the uninvited guest.

“Martian…” 

“Why have you brought destruction to these innocents?!” 

“A debt is owed.” Black Adam scowled and his eyes sparkled when J’onn flew up towards him. It wasn’t hard to dodge his attack thanks to his reflexes. However he didn’t expect the Daxamite from behind, knocking him down from the air. The god touched base on his cheek, barely registering the pain that Mon-El had inflicted.

“The girl even hits harder than you... You've made a grave mistake by joining us here today.” 

Adam turned on his heel, kicking off the ground with a stupendous amount of force that startled even Supergirl and Martian Manhunter. Before Mon-El could react he found himself soaring from this building clear into the next. 

“Who's next?!” Adam barked at the two remaining, waiting for one to put up any semblance of a challenge to the God.

 

Martian observed the condition that Kara was currently in and took it upon himself to take the lead, soaring toward Adam with great speed and precision. The alien took hold of the self proclaimed god, taking both through the glass and over the metropolitan area. Adam struggled to break free of his inhuman hold, striking his stretched forearms several times before ultimately crashing into the street below. Martian relinquished his hold, striking Adam with a powerful jab that left him reeling for a moment; Adam snapped back to however, his demeanor more menacing than ever. The two exchanged blows and J’onn quickly came to the conclusion that he would not be able to overpower his opponent, at least not by way of physical strength. J’onn beelined toward the foe, dodging bolts of lightning in the process; once upon him he grappled his temples, framing his head before dwelling deeper into the recess of the twisted mind. J’onn was unsure what he was looking for or even what he had planned to show Teth-Adam but he knew once upon a time he had honor and he could remind him of that; at the very least he hoped this surge of memories would disorient him long enough to gain the upper hand. At the bottom of the tyrant’s mind sat Isis, a woman loved by Adam and Kahndaq, a country who he was devoted to in ruling; By pulling both to the surface Martian hoped to remind Adam the gravity of his actions. It seemingly worked, as the man fell to his knees and hands, his breathing sporadic. Just as Martian’s hands left his head Adam took a furious hold of his wrist, slowly ascending above him with rage smeared across his face.

“Wait-What are yo-” Before J’onn could finish uttering his question he was slammed against the pavement with all force possible, creating something of a crater. As he recovered Adam returned, both hands above his head as he held what appeared to be an eighteen wheeler truck. J’onn knew it would be painful but it wasn't until he spotted the fire warning on the truck’s cargo did fear truly set in. He screamed as the God dove down, driving the flammable vehicle directly into the cavity with him. Martian Manhunter was engulfed in flames, his worst fear covering every inch of him in an enclosed space. 

 

Kara dusted off Mon-El, helping him back to his feet as J’onn fought below. Once they heard the screams however they realized the tide of battle had changed and in not in favor their ally. Kara turned to Mon-El, her hand still nursing her wounded abdomen. 

 

“We have to go help him.. Are you sure you're up for this..?” She looked into Mon-El’s eyes asking him of his certainty despite her own being in question.

“I've got your back if you've got mine.” 

 

Kara feigned a smile before taking hold of Mon-El’s wrist and diving down toward the raging fire in the street. As Supergirl flew by overhead she released Mon-El, who rolled straight into a fist fight with Adam. Kara however focused on extinguishing the flame to prevent further harm to the now unconscious Manhunter. Despite his best efforts Mon-El was no match for Black Adam and at every turn he found himself taking painful blows and missing what few punches he could actually manage to get out. With J’onn now to safety Supergirl rejoined the battle, attempting to work with the Daxamite. However the moment she got close she was struck was a bolt of lightning, magical in origin. Her vulnerability was shown again as Kara was flung clean across the street into a bank nearby. 

 

“When I struck you the first time it was to teach you a lesson, boy. Don't meddle in the affairs of Gods.” With no one to interfere Adam set his sights on Mon-El, walking toward him with menace as he now struggled to find his footing. With one hand he lifted him by his throat, imbuing the other with an aura of electricity moments before he plunged his hand clean through his chest. 

 

Kara watched in utter horror, unable to find her voice in order to let out the scream building inside her. Instead her eyes began to water, building up before bursting into a sudden smoke as the sadness turned to fury. The heat emitted from her head and soon the windows of the bank she was in burst outward. Supergirl took flight, delivering a powerful uppercut to Black Adam that sent him scaling up toward the top of a skyscraper. The kryptonian pursued after, her body gliding over the windows of the building as she encroached upon him. Adam quickly regained, watching her soar toward him before diving downward to clash with the oncoming attack. As their hands met, a blast of force was released, decimating part of the building they had met on. The civilians inside took shelter, falling over themselves as they scrambled to find safety under their office desks. The building began to give way, dooming all those inside to a deadly fate. Supergirl could hear everyone inside cry out for help, her body yearned to move toward them but the magic of her enemy had taken its toll and she found herself plummeting back toward the ground. The kryptonian managed to pry herself off of the floor, all her senses pulsating as she took in the ruins surrounding her. Adam lorded over her, touching base into a swaggering strut before he stopped at her feet. His mere aura seemed to bring out a weakness in her she had never truly felt before. There was some quality to the God that was reminiscent of Kryptonite and it gave him the upper hand all throughout their battle. 

 

“Had we met under different circumstances I would have valued your strength, perhaps even taught you to hone it but.. you have no such luck. I will take what I am owed, by any means necessary. This city will fall and you will follow unless you do the noble thing: lay down your life to spare your people the same fate. One life in exchange for millions.. think of all those you love before you stand again, Supergirl.” 

 

♦♦♦

 

_ “Kara…” The CEO was standing in front of her, green eyes barely able to keep eye contact, “I messed up.” _

_ “What are you talking about, Lena?” The Kryptonian raised an eyebrow and waited for explanation; She was genuinely lost. One day she rejects her and the other she can barely keep her hands off of her. _

_ “Do you want the long story?” Luthor scoffed, her tears making an appearance again. _

_ “Just...you know you can tell me anything…” Kara took a step closer, her thumb gently wiping the drops away from Lena’s cheeks. _

_ “I never meant to hurt you…” She started, leaning into the touch, “I never doubted that you wanted to be with me…I just…” Her gaze dropped to the floor, “Do you know that feeling when you want something for so long and when it finally happens you realize all the things that could go wrong and you-” _

_ “And you run…” The reporter finished, slightly tilting her head to the side, “What could go wrong, Lena?” _

_ “I am a Luthor.”  _

_ “I am well aware of that.” Kara deadpanned, not fazed by this fact. _

_ “My mother is already trying to get rid of you...if she finds out...and everyone else...Luthor and a Super, that’s not a good combination. You’d see that in time and then…” _

_ “Then?” _

_ “Then you’d leave. Just like everyone else did.” Lena broke into tears, she fought them for so long but saying those words out loud was harder than she thought. _

_ “Luthor and a Super…” Kara chuckled, “We’ve done this a few times already and it has always worked out, don’t you think?” She wrapped her strong arms around the human and brought her as close as possible, “I won’t let anyone hurt you again, I promise.” _

_ “I d-don’t deserve y-you…” The CEO sobbed, snuggling closer into the familiar warmth. _

 

Supergirl snapped out of the memory of her previous conversation with young Lena Luthor, only to jump into another one.

 

_ “Alex! Open the door.” She was standing in front of her sister’s apartment. _

_ “Go away, Kara…” The agent’s voice was weak, it wasn’t hard to notice that she was crying. The Kryptonian didn’t need to hear anything else. She quickly climbed out of the hallway window and flew into the apartment through the balcony door. Alex was sitting on the floor, a bottle of whiskey next to her. Kara rushed towards her, pulling her close into a hug and not moving until she felt the whimpers stop.  _

_ “Alex Danvers…” The blonde whispered softly. _

_ “Y-yeah?”  _

_ “I will destroy everyone who will try to hurt you again, even if it would be the last thing in my life. That’s a promise.”  _

 

She looked up at Adam who was more than patiently waiting for her decision.

 

_ “Mon-El I told you several times that I don’t need a white knight!”  _

_ “I was just trying to help, you can’t do everything alone…” The Daxamite looked at her confused. She knew he was trying to do a good thing, to be a hero even though she told him not to. _

_ “Maybe you just don’t understand-” Supergirl started. _

_ “No, Kara, I do understand, you don’t want me to save your life. You’d rather die than sacrifice-” _

_ “Don’t you dare to finish that sentence.” She warned him, “I would die for people in this city. This is my home, Mon-El. My family is here, my friends are here. I would not hesitate for a second and you sabotaging the DEO mission just because you thought that I was in danger is something that will not happen again, because if it will, I will kick you back to Daxam myself.” _

 

Her eyes found his lifeless body in the middle of the street. She failed him. Half of the city was destroyed, she didn’t even want to imagine how many people died during the fight. People that she swore to protect. She failed them all. However, she could still keep some of her promises, to Lena, to Alex. Kara could still save them. All she had to do was kneel down and die. Die for something that happened in past, something she wasn’t involved in. If Adam would get to her sister or the CEO, she would never forgive herself, an excruciating pain clenched her chest at the mere thought of that image. The reporter looked around once more. She gathered every detail she could, tears rolling down her cheeks as she began to notice the dead bodies in the wreckage around. It was enough for her to make a decision. She knelt down, her gaze glued to the concrete under her hands. This was the end, end of Supergirl.

 

♦♦♦

 

The clouds cultivated in the sky above the fallen city, a sudden rush of dark tapered overhead until all semblance of light was now absent. The hairs on the forearms of the Kryptonian began to rise, foreshadowing the danger that was soon to come. As Kara looked to the skies above she bared witness to a massive bolt of lightning diving down toward her. Her eyes closed, her arms opening to embrace the fate she was doomed to. In her head rang one word, a shout from the tyrannical God that commanded the storm. 

  
“ **SHAZAM!** ”


	24. You are not alone, Supergirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find us at tumblr (https://dculegacy.tumblr.com/) we are accepting all the prompts from DC Universe, so feel free to send them in! 
> 
> Also if you are bored, check out other stories from the DC Legacy storyline! (Or some of the AU's :'))
> 
> Batwoman, Wonder Woman - http://archiveofourown.org/works/11978049/chapters/27090942

_(c) Marceline_

 

Kara’s eyes slowly opened, still flooded with tears from her near brush with death. Somehow she was unscathed, still kneeling but now facing the back of an armor clad woman wielding a shield. The woman smirked at the man hovering above having stopped his final blow with relative ease. Supergirl however could barely force herself to move an inch, overwhelmed by both immense grief and pain. No matter how much she wanted to help she just couldn't find the strength within herself to be of any use and before she knew it, she collapsed. Black Adam peered down, enraged upon seeing a still breathing Supergirl and a new interloper here to mingle in affairs that did not concern them.

 

“Princess of the Amazons, this is not your fight. Your interference is a declaration of war against me, one that will not stop with your defeat.” The self proclaimed God set foot on the desecrated streets before the challenger. “Consider those you love before you take another step.”

Wonder Woman grinned, taking a few steps toward Adam in defiance. “I am. Your reign ends here, let's see how you fare with a real God!”

“Have it your way then!” Adam threw aside his cape, conjuring electricity in his hands before lunging forward. Upon his approach however came a loud crack from the skies above, a still burning Superman swooped down to meet Adam with fist, sending him hurling back past buildings with immense speed. Wonder Woman stopped in her tracks, side stepping the high speed collision by just merely an inch. Clark stood up slowly, smoke and heat still radiating off his suit from the reentry from space.

“Diana.” Superman glanced over his shoulder, adopting a warm smile at the sight of his friend.

“Clark.” The Amazon warrior blew the displaced hair out of her face, “You have impeccable timing.”

“He was playing my song, hard not to dance.” The Kryptonian dusted off his hands, now standing upright. “You look.. Good. Bruce tells me you've been spending some time in Gotham with a friend of his.”

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow at the mention of their mutual friend but quickly shifted focus back on his clandestine activities. “So you have been away with Batman.” Wonder Woman shook her head.

“Did I forget to mention that? It's-”

 

Wonder Woman quickly drew her shield in anticipation an attack. “The time for talk is later!”

Soon after she shouted Adam had flown back, charging into the middle of the duo before unleashing a flurry of punches. Both Superman and Wonder Woman were well versed in hand to hand but the Kryptonian found himself outfoxed in comparison to his ally. Black Adam exploited this weakness, pressuring Clark with not only his skill but magical attributes that all Kryptonians were vulnerable to. Wonder Woman noticed his efforts however and as soon as the villain tried to strike Superman again she quickly threw her shield to the Kryptonian to give him the upper hand. With shield in hand Adam was smacked away, feeling back from the great force. 

 

“We need a plan, Diana. One that doesn't involve an all out fight in the city.” Superman caught his breath, admiring the craftsmanship of the shield for a moment before tossing it back to its owner. “Thanks for the assist.”

“We have to get him out of the city then put an end to him. The longer we try to subdue him the more people we stand to lose.” Wonder Woman was quick to the point, judgement set in stone.

“I was thinking something more feasible.” Clark reasoned, uncertain if a being like Adam was even able to perish from normal feats. “I know something that can hold him, we just have to get him there.” 

 

♦♦♦

 

A large crowd gathered on the outskirts of the city, a herd of people shuffled behind blockades at the behest of police officers and firefighters who positioned them for their safety. People clamored, shocked, dismayed and traumatized by the tragedy they barely escaped. Almost all of the city was here, having left during the height of the battle between Black Adam and Supergirl. Several skyscrapers were either toppled outright or set ablaze. In the midst of the crowd stood Lena Luthor, her skin smudged from her narrow escape from a burning building. Despite her recent brush with death her mind was laser focused on trying to contact anyone and everyone who might have the faintest idea about what exactly was happening inside the city. No matter who she called she got no answer, in all her frantic scrolling and typing she accidentally answered a call not realizing who was on the other side. 

 

“Hello?!” Lena put the phone to her ear expecting to hear some reassuring answers. 

The unexpected sultry voice of the red hair reporter Vicki Vale surprised Lena however. “Lena, it’s so good to hear your voice. Are you in the city? Did you make it out?” 

The CEO nodded her head, tripping on her own words as she realized who it was. “Vick-yes, I'm fine, I'm fine. How'd you know to call, do you have any idea what's happening?”

“I've got my sources but that's why I called, did you see anything. No one knows what's happening, I can get ahead of everyone on this-”

Realizing she was being probed for information in a situation where her friends and Kara were in stake, the young CEO suddenly erupted. “Is that you called me for? Information? You have the audacity to phone me in search of another headline? People are dying, Vicki. Do you have a single shred of decency left in your body?” 

Vale scoffed, barking back with her own self assured righteousness. “I'm reporting the news, Lena. People need to know what's happening, I'm-”

The young Luthor abruptly interrupted her, losing her composure. “A snake. Your tabloid journalism is a joke. It almost lacks as much substance as you, Vicki. Lose my number.. don't call me again.”

 

Lena knew her outburst was in part due to what was going on in the city but she couldn't be bothered to feign the slightest of care about the reporter’s emotions or lack thereof. The last time she saw Kara she was being beaten mercilessly at the hands of Black Adam and her mind could only imagine what horrors she was enduring now. Her lip quivered as the thoughts raced in her mind, fighting back tears as water welled in each corner of her eyes.

 

♦♦♦

 

The debris of collapsing buildings formed a cloud of smoke over the streets of National City, bits and pieces of paper floated aimlessly around every corner. A dedicated group of firefighters and police officers were still searching through the wreckage, looking for survivors and anyone in need of assistance. Maggie was amongst them, now donning proper rescue gear so she wouldn't succumb to the hazardous fumes around them. 

 

The detective took the lead, directing them toward a building that was brimming with smoke and flame.

“This is it, last one we need to clear. Breach on my signal.” The cop analyzed the structure before them, judging the damage sustained and the risk they might be taking upon entering. She had concerns but the lives at stake outweighed the risk.

“Are we good?” The young men holding their axes in anticipation of her response looked to her for confirmation, trusting her judgement. 

Maggie closed her fist, giving the go ahead to the men to knock their way inside. “We have to move quickly, this building is compromised and the fire is still burning where it counts.”

 

The group scoured every inch of the charred area, looking high and low for any sign of life. The group discovered a few civilians left behind, their skin black from the ashes. Maggie leaned down, wiping away the grit from one of their faces so she could better see her own. Her face radiated with warmth, dimples showing and all. With the civilians in tow they rushed for the door but were cut off by the collapse of the entryway. Maggie turned on her heel, looking for another solution but the imminent collapse was making it hard to focus. The ceiling suddenly gave way, falling toward the fighters who all braced for a sudden and painful death. However the impact never came and as they looked up they saw all the debris suspended in a blue field of energy. At the center of it all was a woman in red, white and blue; an S embroidered on her chest. The woman smirked uneasily before telling them to go.

“Don't just stare at me, go!” The woman’s eyes radiated of a pure heat as a concentrated beam of orange launched toward what used to be the entryway. Now with an exit the group got the survivors to safety but not before thanking the mysterious woman in white. 


	25. Welcome to the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find us at the tumblr (dculegacy) feel free to drop any prompts.
> 
> You can also read the full Wonder Woman story - http://archiveofourown.org/works/11978049/chapters/27090942
> 
> Superwoman will get her own soon :)

_ (c) Marceline _

 

Fists clashed in the skyline above National City, the tremendous trading of blows echoed like thunder. Black Adam held his own despite being outnumbered but he knew it wouldn't be long before the battle was no longer in his favor; the odds had to be evened. Electricity surged, bouncing from cloud to cloud as energy gestated deep within the villainous foe. Wonder Woman prepared herself, nudging Superman to ensure he did the same.

Palms open and bristling with shock he threatened them, his hand changing target as he prepared to strike one of the two. “I've entertained this folly for long enough!”

Wonder Woman crossed her bracelets at eye level, still hovering. “Stay focused, he's feeling cornered. Whatever comes next will be an act of desperation.”

Clark's eyebrows furrowed, a certain uncertainty settling it's way in his demeanor. “All the more to let reason bring this to an end, Diana.”

Audible confusion escaped her lips as Superman lowered his defense, hovering closer to the guarded Adam. “Superman, now is not the time for reason. Be rational!”

The Kryptonian put out his hand signaling the Amazon to halt whatever intervention she was planning to enact. “This has to end, Adam. Here and now but with peace, not more bloodshed. You were an honorable man once, you didn't kill innocents.”

The vengeful god barked back, rage and sorrow busting at his seams. “And yet you struck me down, trapped me for years and left me to rot while my home burned!”

“I'm sorry, I am, truly.” Clark hovered dangerously close, more vulnerable now than ever. “You became a threat, I did what I had to do, I don't apologize for that.. but what happened to Kahndaq and.. what happened to Adrianna, I'm truly sorry but no amount of blood spilt today will bring either back. You've suffered a great lost, you know a pain only few do; why put others through that same torture?”

The lightning began to dissipate, the clouds cleared allowing the light above to begin shining once more. Adam's head lowered, his teeth clenched as he fought back the sliver of tears that ran down his face. Strong hand gently touched his shoulder, offering comfort in spite of all the pain caused today. The former ruler placed his hand upon his, silently sobbing. After mere moments however the cry became a laugh and fear sunk into the heart of the Kryptonian. Clark yelled out in pain, lightning surging all throughout his body through their mutual contact. While stunned a barrage of punches were delivered to his stomach, blood escaped the man of steel’s lips. 

“I desire no apologies, only vengeance! I will bury those you love and rebuild my country atop them!” 

 

Clark yelled out for Diana’s aid, struggling to move as fingers dug deep into him, framing his face all while lightning pulsated off every extremity. Clouds parted, the sudden burst of force from her dash cracked like a whip, breaking the sound barrier in an instant. Adam discarded the temporarily paralyzed hero before clashing with the other. Her momentum was too much, he had no choice but to plummet as she drove him down. Quickly thinking Adam headbutted the goddess, striking her nasal bridge several times before driving both feet into her gut; unable to hold on any longer she was kicked upward, a trail of blood lingering behind as she soared weightless. Diana recovered, wiping the warm red from her lips before diving back into the heated battle.

  
A pair of delicate hands rested on the back of the falling Kryptonian, his body imbued in a thin layer of energy as it was lifted back into good standing. Clark began to recuperate, the magic electricity leaving him system in enough time to see his savior; a hooded woman in white, red and blue. His hand slowly rested on the symbol on her chest, recognizing it as his own a warm smile settled on his face. 

“Are you from Krypton?” His voice was low, barely a whisper as he feared the answer.

She touched his hand, shaking her head softly, almost ashamed to break his heart. “I'm not, I'm sorry.”

“Don't be, it is the sincerest form of flattery after all.” Superman began to fly but slowed, turning to face her as he realized she was still, still..”Well, are you going to honor that symbol or what, Super..?”

“Woman, Superwoman.” Now more than confident than ever the two took off in pursuit of the ensuing battle. 

 

Blood painted the teeth of the Amazon princess, her nose bruised from a quick reset to tide her over. The all out brawl had gotten dirty quick, both opponents wearing each other's blood. Adam was ready to engage again however his ear twinged, the sound of something on approach garnered his attention. A quick glance revealed Superman and Superwoman were quickly ascending toward him, their fists both cocked back. In the small window of diverted attention Wonder Woman managed to wrangle him with her lasso, ensnaring him all the while the super duo closed in. As they encroached they shared a look, nodding in mutual understanding before punching Adam with every ounce of strength they could muster. The sorcerer was sent flying, dazed and barely conscious. Superman however caught up, taking hold of his collar as he directed his crash into a lonely island made entirely of ice and crystal. Adam slid across the icy floor, trying to surmise the strength only to slip back into the puddle of blood beneath him. 

“Enough, it's over, Adam.” Superman paced around the now fallen antihero. 

“So long as I breathe, I will have my revenge! I will take what's owed, hear me now, I swear it!” Adam tried to lift his hand to conjure an ounce of power but his efforts were dispatched as a beam of blistering orange heat struck his hand. Superman followed it up with a powerful sock to his jaw, rendering him still long enough for Superwoman and Wonder Woman to arrive. 

“I tried to reason with you.” The Kryptonian began to pace, circling Adam as he forced himself to hand and knee. “You've allowed hate to take you to a place where there's no coming back from.”

A smile cracked through the blood teeth, “Don't not speak to me as if you understand. I sought to teach you my pain today.. Until you've lost what I've lost.. Superman, I won't stop.” The golden lasso of Wonder Woman then entangled his wrists, bounded him. 

Now with the defeated soul in tow the three entered the Fortress of Solitude, the Amazon Princess carting the prisoner. “Be thankful you are allowed to live, in any extent.” 

However to her dismay Black Adam was, turning to face the victors as the portal to the twisted void known as the Phantom Zone opened. “I am. No matter where you throw me, Hero, I will find my way back. My mistake was my impatience.. After making it back I stood to cause you pain quickly.. The next time you won't be able to hide her from, Kryptonian. I will kill Lois Lane.”

 

Merely up on utterance of the name a rage set up the famed hero. Eyes burning red, a violent burst of energy struck the face of Black Adam, rendering him blind. Wonder Woman kept the lasso steady, ensuring Adam was unable to defend himself as a slew of brutal punches were delivered into his skull. “Don't,” A fist struck his chin, “Ever,” his foot stamped down on, crushing his abdomen, “Say her name!” 

Superwoman was both shocked and dismayed, unsure of whether or not to intervene on the villains behalf. On one hand she was a soldier and lives are taken in battle but as a lawyer, the important of a trail was not insignificant. “Wait, stop!” Before she could finishing weighing her options she blurted. 

Unbeknownst to Superwoman he never had intentions of killing him, not like this, execution was not his style. “I'm done with you.”

“That anger you felt just now,  a fraction of what I feel! I will-” Before he could finish Superwoman blasted the God into the zone, blue smoke radiating off both hands.

“Sorry, it just-like it seemed like he was just going to keep saying the same thing.” 

Superman managed to crack a much needed smile, the mood still very tense by the previous presence of Black Adam. “It's a good thing your friend came when she did, Diana. I needed a hand there.”

Wonder Woman stared at the giant “S” on her chest before deadpanning. “It's safe to say she's not one of my friends, Superman.”

“I thought she was with you.” Clark raised an eyebrow, both heroes examining the woman with curiosity. 

The woman finally spoke up, trying to fight all the starstruck state fighting alongside the Wonder Woman and Superman had her in. “I'm..Well, uh Superwoman, right?” eyes locked with the Kryptonian, checking to see if it was in fact okay to use their patented name, once approved she confirmed. “Yeah, Superwoman.”

Diana stepped forward, forearm extended as she showed her respect with a warriors shake. “I'm honored to have fought alongside you, Superwoman.” She turned to Clark right after, placing her hand on his shoulder to share a few private words. “I really must be going, I have another friend in need.” 

Superman shared a warm smile with her, “I think you might be using the word  _ friend _ wrong, Diana.” Clark placed his hand on her shoulder. “Give her my regards.” 

Wonder Woman feigned a puzzled look, slowing removing the hand that rested on her shoulder. “Clark, I-”

“I'm serious. You've never played coy before, now isn't the time to start. You know better than anyone else how easy it is to lose-” Superman caught himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, I'm just trying to say that-”

The Amazon investigated the self interruption stepping closer, her eyes locked on his. “It sounds like there's something happening and Bruce is keeping secrets again; I expect that much from him. Are you now one in the same?” 

His jaw tightened, a series of conflicting emotions visible. “No, Diana.”

“Then prove it.” A golden bundle of magical rope became present, gestured toward him as an invitation.

The Kryptonian turned his back, now looking to Superwoman. “I will, later. I promise. National City needs the House of El right now.” a snap echoed all throughout the area as the duo soared off into the sky above. 

 

♦♦♦

 

Superman dusted his hands having just cleared what should be the very last bit of debris. With the combined forces of the Kryptonian, the mystery woman and National City’s finest they were able to accommodate all those who were displaced during the battle. A week had passed but unfortunately both Supergirl and Manhunter were still unconscious, devastated by their fight with Adam. The duo found a moment to rest, in spite of their continuous work the woman in white had no obvious sign of fatigue.  

“For someone so new to being a hero I have to say I'm blown away by how effortless you do it.” 

Superwoman shook her head, trying to fight away the smile his kind words encouraged. “Don't tell my ex that, he has a thing for heroes, especially ones with an S on their chest.” 

“Oh?” Interest peaked in the Man of Steel. “Is that why you're wearing it then?”

“Oh no, nooooo.” Superwoman couldn't help but emphasize how “winning” an ex back was the last thing on her mind. “The suit wasn't my idea or design.”

“Now I'm interested..” A finger rested on the chin of Kryptonian, pondering deeply. 

Chuckling nervously, a guess was made as to what came to mind “In my identity? Who made the suit?” 

“No, I know it's you Lucy. I was wondering if you had any plans to tell James, it would change the nature of your relationship. Drastically.” 

“If you could rewind to the Lucy part, I would very much like to address it.” Lucy clasped her hands together nervously, trying to keep it together. 

“I've been dating your sister for a very long time now. Not only do I know your smile, your voice but I see a lot of Lois in you. Now, this time I can say it to you.. ” Clark suddenly embraced her in a hug. “Welcome to the family, Lucy.” 


End file.
